Eternally Blood Bound
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: "Keep Elena away from here." "Yeah, cause that'll be easy." "Promise me, no matter what happens. You'll protect her." "I promise." What if that promise was so much harder to keep? What if a monster who has fantasized his revenge for decades follows Elena there? Can they all survive a day from hell? How will it change each of them? DELENA endgame with some Stefan. Dark fic Intense
1. Flashes, Fear, and Phantom Kisses

Elena blinked rapidly, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt something heavy on her and she tried to push it off. As her eyes started adjusting to the darkness she could make out a man in a hood. He grinned at her, his eyes hungry with lust. She screamed and shut her eyes...

Then an instant later she felt pain, so much pain, as she hit the ground hard and the room she was in was spinning. She heard the sound of a gunshot, and she screamed and slammed her eyes closed again.

When she opened them this time, the room wasn't spinning but she could taste blood in her mouth. She could feel it dripping down her face. She felt so weak and when she looked down she saw her whole arm was bloody. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the image away. It had felt far too real.

Every time she opened her eyes there was something new there; each image more horrifying than the last. She heard crying and begging and it felt like it came from her own mouth. The cries echoed in the small, dark space. She could feel a man's strong, bare chest against her fist as she pounded on it. She blinked, seeing there was no blood on her hands like before. She shut her eyes again as he held her wrists in his hands. She was far too scared to look up at his face.

Another flash...Then she heard the sound of clothes tearing and she could smell more blood. It was sticky against her chest. Then she felt a hot mouth cover hers, her body pressed into the wall and a lean muscled body against her. She could feel his bare chest against her bra. But the roughness of the kiss scared her.

Another flash...She could feel herself panting hard. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a black button down shirt that was much to big on her. Was it Stefan's? Its buttons were torn and it had blood and holes in it. She felt the coolness of the air on her bare legs. Her hair was soaked and she was so cold.

She could not explain it but she felt fear. Fear like she had never felt before, wrap its twisted evil fingers around her. She blinked over and over hoping that what she was seeing was not real. But this image would not go away like the others.

She could see Stefan standing tall, the muscles in his chest tight, his face a combination of determination and pure horror. He held a tree branch, sharpened to a point like a stake at one end and he spun it in his hand and he walked away from her.

She gasped as she saw where he was walking...Damon was on his knees, chains around his wrists behind his back, his skin glistening with sweat, and he looked mournfully at her. "Close your eyes." He choked out, with tears slipping down his cheeks.

Realization of what she was seeing hit her like a freight train and she thrashed back and forth, her eyes closed but moving so rapidly under her eye lids. Suddenly she threw her head up and sucked in air, panting hard. She sat up fast, gripping the soft comforter in her fingers as she looked around.

She squinted at the sun streaming into her window. She was in her room. She was okay. The nightmare had felt so real and so vivid. She felt sweat dripping down her chest, and sliding below the hem of her purple lace tank top.

She put her hand on her heart, trying to calm her heartbeat. What the hell had happened? She whirled beside her, reaching for Stefan's strong arms to wrap around her and make all the horrific images disappear from her mind. But the space beside her was empty and the sheets cool. He hadn't been there. He couldn't have been.

She pulled the blanket higher till it was almost at her nose, hiding herself from anyone or anything, her hair nearly dripping with sweat against her neck, as she tried to recall the events of the night before . . .

 _Fighting against Damon. Wanting to see Stefan._

She had returned after her little suicide mission with Rose who had run at the sight of Elijah. Damon had protected her, and looked like he was ready to die for her. Then just like that, Elijah left.

Jeremy had met them at the door, holding a huge wound on his neck and told her Stefan was in the tomb! Damon followed her and stood between her and Stefan. He had held her tightly between him and the wall of the crypt and let her punch and struggle till she had no strength left. Damon refused to let her see Stefan, who was trapped in the tomb with Katherine.

She shivered and wrapped the covers tighter around her. Elena was completely expecting Stefan to be there. Anytime she would have a nightmare, he would automatically wrap her in his tight strong embrace and cover her toes with his. Shielding her from the world and all its horrors.

But **she** had wanted space and to feel safe before they were together again. How ridiculous was that? She thought to herself, sitting up slowly and pulling the blanket down. Why would she say that? She tried to remember what she was thinking the night of the Masquerade Ball. That night seemed so far away and her wishes so pointless.

She snuck a peek around her room. Damon was nowhere to be found. She had heard him promise to Stefan that he would protect and look after her; keeping her away from the tomb. She had been right by the doorway to the tomb and had planned to wait till Damon left and would sneak back to see Stefan. But Damon had escorted her home and led her in the door and shut it without a word to her. She thought he would leave but she saw him leaning against a tree facing her window. He knew her so well and must have known she would try to slip back out.

She had put her pyjamas on and even waved to him from her window, frowning in displeasure to show him she knew he was there and she did not like it. He had given her his famous Damon Salvatore smirk and even blew her a goodnight kiss. To which she rolled her eyes at him and closed the curtain, a little too forcefully and the rod fell slipped past the metal bar holding them up and the rod, curtain and al,l fell to the floor!

She fumbled and hung them back up, not daring to look back at him. He had been chuckling and had his head down, his hair in his eyes, just leaning back against the tree, his hands in his pockets. But that smirk of amusement still graced his lips. He caught her glancing at him, and seeing him wink at her, she stuck her tongue out. She stalked back into the room leaving the curtains open, not risking them falling again, making her look even more ridiculous.

She had waited a long time and had eventually fallen asleep while writing in her journal. She thought Damon would have jumped at the excuse to be closer to her and would now have a fabulous excuse to have slept in her room with her all night, at Stefan's request no less. But he was quite the gentleman and stayed outside. Elena had no idea how long he had been there, maybe all night. She didn't know but when she looked out her window in the morning he was no where to be seen. Her room was silent and empty with just the wind moving the sheer curtains ever so slightly.

But he did stay outside, didn't he? Maybe he had been in her room while she slept? He could easily have slipped out before she woke up. She wouldn't have put it past him to have slept right beside her. He wouldn't have. Would he? She thought puzzled. She knew vampires were very capable of influencing humans' dreams. He would never have given her a nightmare, she knew that. But she could not shake the feeling of the kiss that had felt so real in her mind.

She had never kissed Damon before, but he had certainly tried to kiss her; once in her room when he was very drunk and in a dangerous mood. He was feeling hurt and emotional from her rejection of him and Katherine's too and mixing that with alcohol was never a good combination.

He had completely believed he **had** kissed her the night of Founder's Day, when Katherine surprised them all by coming back to Mystic Falls. And when he had divulged that juicy info to Stefan, she had hurt him deeply saying she would not do that and put herself between them to prevent Stefan from ripping him apart.

She pushed the rest of the nightmare from her mind, determined not to give it another thought. She had scary dreams before and probably more often since she had been made of aware of the reality of the supernatural world.

She drew in a deep breath, and released the fear and the images she had seen. Turning around and dug her fingers into the side of her mattress and pulled out the moonstone. Jeremy had given it her last night when she got back from the tomb. Stefan getting trapped in there was all because of this stupid rock. She held it up to the light and it shimmered in her hand. This was part of what Klaus needed to break the curse. This stone, along with her **and** her friends. So many people she loved in danger, all because of her.

But she couldn't hide it. Klaus would hurt her or her family for sure when he found out. She hadn't heard much about him yet but definitely enough to know that the word "No" was not in his vocabulary. She sighed and tucked the stone under her pillow and climbed reluctantly out of bed, not wanting to face the day, or any day for that matter.

She moved across the floor, barefoot toward the bathroom and couldn't seem to shake the feeling of the rough, yet hot kiss from her mind. It was different. It didn't feel like the way Stefan kissed her. He was always so tender and gentle. No, she couldn't say how, but it was like it was . . . oops! She almost tripped on the laundry she had tossed on the floor the night before, not looking at all where she was going. Get a grip girl! She scolded herself.

She slipped out of her deep purple lace tank top, short shorts and underwear and turned on the shower. She stepped in and let the warm water cascade onto her face and down her body. She was still lost in her thoughts and showered quickly, determined she was going to sneak off to see Stefan. The dream looked like it took place in that dark tomb so as much as she missed him she absolutely needed to make sure he was okay.

No one was awake yet in the house and she could possibly slip away unnoticed. She dried and flipped her hair up in another towel. She brushed her teeth and put on her make up, and headed out of the bathroom to get dressed. Digging in her drawer, she pulled out her purple lace bra and panties.

What are you thinking? She smirked to herself. It's not like you can actually do anything with Stefan when he is trapped down there. Especially knowing **she** was there with him, she thought. Still, she wanted to look her best for him and she knew this was his favorite set of hers. Maybe she would give him a tiny peek... knowing how long it had been since they were together. Far too long.

Unwinding the towel from around her head, she pulled her brush through her long brown hair till it fell silkily down her back. She put a thin white camisole over the sexy underwear and then buttoned up a soft green blouse. Shrugging into her skinny jeans and pulling on her socks, she dug around in her closet for her tall brown boots. There! She thought standing back up and looking in the mirror. She smiled at herself and what Stefan would think and fingered the beautiful vervain necklace she never took off.

"It will keep us out of your head." He had explained, telling her he had never compelled her. But this way she was always safe from Damon's influence. And she loved again how much he protected her even from afar. He couldn't be there at all times but this way he could protect her mind from vampires.

Damon had never compelled her, he had said. But she didn't really know how much that was true. He had returned her necklace to her a few nights ago, after Elijah had ripped it from her neck when she had been kidnaped for him. She felt strange after Damon left that night, the necklace safely in place. She had a nagging feeling that something that night had changed but she had no idea what it could have been.

Elena started walking to the door, boots in hand and at the last second she turned back and grabbed up the moonstone from her bed and tucked it deep into her back jean pocket. This stone was far too valuable to just leave in her room. So many people wanted it and she didn't want to let it out of her sight.

She tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to wake Jeremy or Jenna. Jeremy usually had his headphones on to fall asleep so she was very sure he wouldn't hear her but Jenna was a really light sleeper and she had admitted on more than one occasion to hearing Elena and Stefan in Elena's room at night.

The old floorboards beneath her sock feet squeaked slightly as she was almost to the front door. She slipped on her leather jacket, wrapped her soft green scarf around her neck and pulled on her boots. The door didn't make a sound and she closed it slowly behind her and stepped out onto the wood porch.

The wind whipped at her face as she began to run toward the cemetery. She stopped several times along the way and spun around, almost positive that she was sensing someone following her. Every time she looked around though, she couldn't see a thing. If it was Damon, then she was sure he would have vamp sped her onto his shoulder and carried her like a sack of potatoes back to the mansion. But no one came. It was eerily quiet except for the wind as she hurried along.

She crept through the cemetery. Damon would be one very pissed off vampire, when he found out what she was doing. If he found out, she told herself. There was not much she could ever get past him. He could usually tell when she was lying or trying to hide something from him. Her damn heartbeat gave her away, he had told her. She couldn't hide that, even if she tried. But she smiled to herself that right now she was outsmarting him.

The fog still blanketed the ground and the air was frosty and cold for a fall morning. She pulled her thin jacket tighter wishing she had thought to bring something warmer. She wasn't planning to stay all day. She would be quick and get back before anyone knew she was gone. She just had to see him.

Elena tucked her hands in her pockets and took one more quick look behind her still not being able to shake the feeling that she was being followed. She squinted her brown eyes deep into the distance and she still could not see a soul.

She knew Caroline was spending the day with Tyler. And Bonnie was home resting from the horrible spell she tried in order to get Jeremy and Katherine free. She had almost died and then Stefan, ever the hero, rescued Jeremy, but got himself trapped in there, with Katherine.

She shivered again and turned back toward the entrance of the tomb and tripped on a branch on the ground. She fell, skinning her knee. Her jeans were ripped and she was bleeding, but not badly. It reminded her of the first time they met in the cemetery. That seemed like a million years ago.

She made her way down the steps and quietly entered the crypt. It was still completely dark with just a sliver of light coming from the doorway. Should she call out to him and risk waking Katherine? Would he hear her? Was he okay? Katherine was so much stronger than he was and she could overpower him easily. But Elena knew Katherine loved him, a really sick kind of love but love all the same, so she knew he would be okay. She trusted him with her life but she didn't trust Katherine at all. Katherine had done everything possible to mess with both the brothers heads and even pretended to be Elena just to be close to Stefan more than once since she came back.

But Katherine was right and this whole thing was Elena's fault. Not because Elena loved a vampire or anything about them, but just for being born and being the doppelganger. She had to find a way to stop it; to stop Klaus from hurting all her friends. She certainly wasn't going to run like Katherine did either and risk him killing her family. No, she would find an answer to everything and protect them like they had protected her so many times already.

She didn't know what to make of the original vampire Elijah. He could have killed Damon and taken her in an instant. Instead he killed the other vampires and just left them there.

She startled herself back out of her thoughts when she heard her name softly whispered and looked up...

* * *

Authors Notes:

This is the first fan fiction I have written so I am eager to hear what you think of it. Please review! It gonna get deep and intense quickly. I currently don't have a beta but I am looking. Its hard to find someone that enjoys the triangle aspect. Most people love one couple and hate the other. I've written this whole story 43 chapters already, so I can post chapters often if people like it. Enjoy!


	2. I Needed To See You

Stefan was standing at the entrance of the tomb leaning against the wall, just staring at her; gazing was more like it, she thought. He smiled, tilting his head to the side while crossing his legs at his ankles and shook his head at her. His eyes were a darker green, not soft like she always saw in him when he looked at her, like they were reflecting his disapproval for her being there.

His jaw was clenched in worry and he was biting his bottom lip. He had day old stubble on his face. She watched him take a deep breath as if he was unsure of what to say. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and despite being in the cold dusty tomb over night it looked like it had just been styled. He always looked amazing, she thought as she watched him study her intently.

He wore a soft beige long sleeved shirt that hugged his strong arms, making her hungry for him. His dark denim jeans pulled in all the right places showing off his long legs. She just stared, realizing how much she had missed him now that she couldn't or rather shouldn't get close to him.

"Elena." He chided with a soft smile, watching her break out of her trance. "I thought I told Damon to keep you away from here." He shook his finger at her slowly. "You can't be here. It's not safe." He whispered with deep concern etched all over his gorgeous face "I can't protect you from Katherine." He motioned toward the back of the tomb, reminding her they weren't alone.

She stepped closer in defiance "When have I ever listened to Damon." She quipped. "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him or me." She smiled at him. "I missed you. I **needed** to see you. I can't imagine you spending the night in here, with **her**."

"Shush." Stefan put his finger to his lips. "We don't want to wake the... bitch." He whispered the last word even quieter and cracked a sly smile. Elena giggled and was standing right in front of him by then. She had discarded the scarf she had worn for her walk and was teasing him to come closer.

"Please Stefan, just for a minute," Elena whispered her lips full and pouty. "You know we can be really, really quiet."

He smiled again and remembered the last time they were in her bed kissing, pretending to be fighting to fool Katherine. Elena was so cute staring at him, gazing she said, when she thought it was romantic and he thought it was creepy. He remembered playfully pulling the pillow over his face. She had scoffed, yanking it away to see him and he dove at her, kissing her deeply.

He would give anything for a moment like that right now. The darkness and silence in the tomb were deafening and he had done his best to ignore Katherine's advances all night till she had finally given up and fallen asleep before dawn. She was thrilled that Stefan was in there with her. The glee on her face when he had thrown Jeremy out to save him was all over her face. He knew she had him exactly where she wanted him, away from Elena and alone with her.

"Elena." He breathed, wanting to reach out to her. He missed her touch so much. He missed waking up beside her and nuzzling into her neck and smelling her hair. He missed her cute little stubborn grin and her playful giggles that since all this mess with Klaus had started he had hardly seen any of.

She reached for him. Maybe just for a second it would be okay. Katherine was far in the back of the tomb and was fast asleep. He wanted it too so much. Just to touch her and feel her soft skin against his fingers.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his head snapping up, already knowing the answer. He could smell blood and saw the tear in her jeans.

"It's just a scratch." She looked down. "It reminded me of meeting you in the cemetery the first time." She smiled back up at him and remembered his beautiful face full of concern for her when she had fallen and scraped her leg. He was looking at her with that exact same expression now.

"I'm fine Stefan really. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going...you have that affect on me." She teased him. "I just can't think clearly when I am around you or even thinking of you."

He smiled, knowing that was most definitely true. She became the most adorable mess when he was too close; mixing up her words or stumbling, or pulling her sweater over her head with her hair going in every direction. She was so sweet, kind and pure-hearted. So much different from Katherine that he questioned why he ever thought, he loved Katherine at all. They were so different, like night and day.

"I've missed you too." He breathed huskily, his green eyes darkening as his tongue ran over his upper lip.

Finally, he reached out for her hand and she put hers just barely into the tomb. He grazed her finger tips and ran his hand up her arm. She closed her eyes reveling in his touch and he just watched her. He didn't dare relax in case Katherine woke up and tried to hurt Elena. They were playing with fire as it was, with an enemy so close. He knew Elena could get out of the tomb if she had to but he knew how much Katherine hated Elena because he loved her so much.

"Elena." He moaned again and swallowed hard. He wanted to just take her against the wall of the tomb and show her how much he missed her. It took every ounce of strength he had to not react to everything his body was telling him. She gasped at his touch as his finger slid across her cheek and paused at her soft lips. "Baby, I want you so much." He choked out, his breath coming in shallow pants. He steeled his eyes to hers and focused on what was more important right then. "But it's not safe. Please, for me? Please listen."

Chocolate eyes, stared deeply into pleading green and she sighed in agreement. She absolutely did not want Katherine to hurt her. Stefan lived with enough guilt already and she didn't want to add to it. Some days he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and she couldn't bear it if anything happened to her and made him feel more guilt at not being able to protect her.

She pulled back reluctantly, missing the warmth of his touch on her skin immediately. "Can I see you again . . . tonight?" She said hopefully. Her eyes were down and she looked back up at him from behind her long lashes.

He nodded, jamming his hands in his pockets, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms, like he needed to hide his hands to stop them from finding her soft curves again. He knew it was dangerous for her to be here at all and was determined to tell his brother to keep her at home and out of danger till they could figure out a way out of this mess. He hoped there was progress with de-spelling the moonstone too. Anything to keep Klaus from hurting the girl he loved so deeply.

"Ooh, look at this!" Elena cooed at him as she walked to the far wall of the crypt. She slowly moved her fingers along a chain hanging on the wall.

Stefan saw a fun seductive look in her eyes. And then she threw herself against the wall teasing him.

"These could be so much fun! We have to come back here sometime to play." She held her arms up against the wall pretending to be trapped against the wall. "Oh Stefan." She moaned, wiggling her eyebrows at him and smiling.

Stefan swallowed hard again, wishing he could just rush at her and show her what he was thinking, trapping her wrists in the chains and having his way with her right now. He couldn't wait till 'sometime'. He wanted her now. He could hear her heart pounding harder in her chest as she looked at him and they knew they were both thinking the same thing. There were two sets of chains with metal cuffs each hanging down from the wall with strong bolts securing them. Kinky, he thought to himself and smiled back at her.

Then she slowly undid some buttons from her leather jacket and then a few from her green blouse watching him every second. Her eyes were sparkling as she watched him. She walked closer and closer. Stefan's eyes dilated quickly, and within seconds turned dark red and veiny with desire. She could see very quickly how much he wanted her and undid another button smiling at him, tipping her chest forward to show him the lacy purple bra she was wearing. "See something you like?"

He groaned deeply in his throat and tried to speak, his eyes fluttering closed. "Always, Beautiful. But you need... to leave." He croaked finally. "I can't stand being so far away from you right now." His breath hitched slightly and his throat was almost instantly dry. He could feel his jeans tightening as he watched her. He needed to keep a clear head and **not** be thinking of what he could do to his girlfriend who was turning him on, more than he had been in days. But now was not the time.

She nodded and smiled back at him, excited for the possibilities of some kinky fun sometime, she buttoned her blouse and jacket back up while walking back to where she had dropped her scarf. She knew he wanted her too. She could see it in the depth and shimmer of his beautiful eyes. She knew he was only trying to keep her safe. His mantra of her being the fragile human and him the 162-year-old vampire was not lost on her and she knew he was right in protecting her from Katherine. She picked up her scarf and wound it slowly around her neck to keep out the cold air and shivered again.

"Go home and stay warm." Stefan instructed firmly but with a softness in his eyes that he missed her as much as she missed him.

She nodded again, loving how well he took care of her. The warmth she wanted was in his arms, leaning into his chest and listening to his strong heartbeat. She knew it was silly but part of her even knowing he was dead, absolutely craved the sound of his heart. It soothed her more than anything and she wished she could be that close now.

"I love you." She whispered softly, her chocolate eyes intense on his and shining with love for him. Her hair cascaded down her back as she spun to utter those three precious words to him. She knew they couldn't be together right now but she had no idea how to just leave him knowing he was trapped here with his 500-year-old ex. She wasn't jealous, at least she didn't think she was but still the sound of those words on his lips always made her feel like they could get through anything.

He smiled softly at his love. He hated seeing her go but he needed to protect her. Right now, he needed Damon to protect her. He knew it was a risk and Katherine had made that abundantly clear last night practically laughing in his face and telling him it was the worst mistake he ever made telling Damon to keep her safe. But what choice did he have? He needed to trust his brother more now than ever.

Knowing Damon had feelings for her too had been so hard to take in. He had known it before Isobel had said so but he felt that if he didn't let those thoughts in, that they didn't exist. Stupid, he knew, but he really had no idea what to do with the whole situation. He was not going to let history repeat itself. Ever again.

His green eyes were seeking hers out as he pulled himself from his thoughts of the past. He knew she was waiting to hear his 'I love you' and he was more than happy to give it. He opened his mouth to give her the reassurance he knew she needed in his absence.

But before he could reply there was a whoosh of air and a man stood in front of them, training a gun on Elena!


	3. Another Werewolf!

Authors Note:

Damon is coming closer to chapter 8. He is a very big part of the story but not quite yet. This wolf wants some time with Stefan and Elena first. But he is coming!

Please read and review! Reviews make my day. I hope you are liking it so far. There is so much more to come!

* * *

"Back up!" He demanded, motioning to Elena with the hard metal. She stood wide eyed at the gun and the man threatening her and looked back at Stefan. The man took a step forward and Elena instinctively moved away from him. But without thinking about it, she was also moving away from Stefan.

She looked down in fear, hardly believing this was happening. Who was he and what did he want? She desperately wanted to be in Stefan's arms right now. Her legs were shaking and she reached out to grab onto something to steady her as she slowly snaked her vision up the intruder's body.

He was wearing big black army-like boots and black jeans that were dirty and even had some blood on them; like he had been in a bar fight. He wore a black hoodie. The hood over his head, blanketed most of his features in shadows. If she had looked closer, she would have seen that his eyes were fixated on her.

He was rough shaven and looked to be more than 6 feet tall with a big muscular build. Once she had focused on his face she saw his lips curl up in a smirk at her. She saw him lick his upper lip and tilt his head down at her. His eyes were hidden in the shadows of his hood.

Then he turned and angled the gun to cover both of them as she backed away and she saw him glaring at Stefan.

"I think **you** need to back off man" Stefan ordered and stepped closer. His whole body had gone rigid at this threat and he could feel his anger building. His mind was going a million miles an hour not knowing who this man was or why he was threatening them.

Was this one of Klaus's goons to take Elena away? He flexed his hands at his sides and prayed his voice was enough to get rid of this creep. He couldn't get in front of Elena to protect her and was cursing himself for the first time, for getting trapped in the damn tomb.

Katherine had woken up to the shouting and was hiding near the back of the tomb, her eyes narrowing with curiosity at this new visitor. She saw Elena slowly moving back, away from the man with the gun. She raised one eyebrow remembering how fragile being a human was, thankful that a mere gun was no threat to her.

"Back up!" He yelled again and growled. Elena watched in horror as his eyes turned yellow/orange and he bared his fangs, this time turning the gun fully toward Stefan pointing it at his heart! His hands were shaking and he was clutching what looked like a necklace in his one hand.

Another werewolf! Katherine sucked in a breath silently. It couldn't be? Could it? She had never seen one in decades with the exception of Mason. What was he doing here? What did he want with them? She slunk deeper into the shadows and listened.

"I can smell you, vampire." The man hissed. "These bullets are just for you . . . " He turned his head to the side sizing up the vampire in his sights. His hand shook slightly as he leveled the gun at him in trepidation and excitement that he had finally found him.

Elena gasped in realization, that the man was a werewolf! Her legs felt like jelly as she moved further and further away from him till she felt the wall behind her. Stefan was shaking his head and motioning her to come back to him when the wolf took another step closer and blocked her way to getting back to her boyfriend. She swung her head back behind her, looking at the doorway and heard the man chiding her, daring her to make a run for it.

"I've been watching you . . . doppelganger." He sneered and paused calmly, his fangs still visible on the corners of his mouth. Then slowly he raised his head looking directly at Elena grinning evilly. " **We've** been looking for you."

Elena opened and closed her mouth in surprise and fear but didn't dare say a word. She wished deeply now that she had run to Stefan right away before she was cornered and would be in his arms in the tomb right now rather than facing this werewolf alone.

"Who is we?" Stefan demanded, glaring at the man, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, trying anything to get the wolf's focus off Elena.

He swung his gaze back to Stefan, eyes still glowing yellow."I'm a good friend of Mason's and I came looking for him. Name's Brody. Well, now it is. But **you** vampire," he snarled at Stefan his body shaking, full of anger. "Can call me, your worst nightmare!"

He stepped closer to Elena, still keeping the gun trained on Stefan. "Well, my darling. You have just made my day" He smiled at her and took another step toward her as she was pressed tight against the wall and reached out to pull on the scarf she had wrapped around her neck. It jerked her forward stumbling almost into his grasp.

"Don't you touch her!" Stefan yelled at him, and he slammed into the invisible wall, trapping him in the tomb.

Brody turned back to him, the gun still raised, till he saw what happened to Stefan. And then he broke out into a laugh!


	4. Don't You Touch Her!

Author's Note:

It came to my attention that someone thought Elena was teasing Stefan to be mean in the tomb before the wolf showed up. I had never thought of it that way. In this time in season two they were deeply in love and she had just wanted space after the Masquerade Ball. Her family had been threatened and she was still probably trying to get used to this new life knowing about supernatural things. But in no way was she trying to be mean just because he was trapped. It was kinda like their version of phone sex. She wanted him to know how much she had missed him since pushing him away, and how much she regretted that decision. She was wanting to play and touch as much as was safe with Katherine in the tomb, knowing Stefan was not going to let her in there because Katherine could hurt her. She was giving him something to look forward too when he got out. Playing with the chains was her way of saying this could be a fun kinky place to visit sometime. I apologize that I wasn't clear enough.

I welcome reviews both positive and negative and am striving to get better as a writer all the time. Every time I go over the next chapters I have already written, I am still changing things to make them sound better, deeper more emotional. I hope it comes across and that you can visualize them in this day. Thanks!

* * *

Elena backed into the wall again, her fingers gripping the rough stones behind her as the werewolf was focused on Stefan. She had no idea what to do. She could run, but she was sure he was much faster than her and it would only make him more angry. She looked around frantically. There was nothing close by to use as a weapon. She felt her breathing increasing and she struggled to calm herself, so she could think.

She had seen the way he was looking at her. His eyes had crawled up and down her body searing her with just the heat from his gaze alone. She whispered a prayer desperately telling herself that she was wrong about what she felt. She could literally feel his lust for her and it made her sick.

She felt the moonstone in her pocket as she was pressed against the wall. She silently cursed herself, praying this monster wasn't after that too. She had just made things way too easy for him. He wanted the doppelganger. So what else could he want? And why?

Brody was grinning as he regarded Stefan. Oh man. This couldn't get any better! "Are you trapped, vampire? Really?" He taunted him. Brody couldn't believe his luck. After all his searching he had found him and the doppelganger and he could finally have his revenge! He calmly tucked the gun back in his jeans and glared at Stefan.

He had been watching him and his beautiful girlfriend for weeks now planning the perfect time to strike. He had thought he was dead. He had been searching for over a century and coming back to his home, he had been shocked to find him alive and well and living in Mystic Falls.

And to find out that this sick man's girlfriend was the key to him never having to turn again? Well that was just the icing on the cake! He was sure she was practically going to be under guard, because of how special she was. But no, all alone in an old crypt with no one for miles to stop him... or hear their screams... It was time. It was finally time.

He turned back to her, looking her body up and down again. She was exquisite. Her long luscious brown hair was spread all around her shoulders. Her eyelashes were fluttering in fear. Fear of him. His eyes traveled lower to her full soft lips and then her smooth delicate neck. He could see her panting as he stared at her. Her jacket was hiding far too much of her curvy body but he could just close his eyes and knew how amazing she looked. He was going to have some fun first before he took her away.

He stepped closer again and reached out and curled a piece of her hair between his rough fingertips. It was so soft and silky. He moved closer, feeling her every muscle tense at his touch. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps, her chest pounding. He leaned in closer and sniffed by her neck. Her hair smelled of vanilla and strawberries and maybe a tinge of mango. It was intoxicating.

"Don't you touch her!" Stefan screamed again. His jaw was clenched as his eyes turned a fiery yellow. He could see how scared his love was and he wanted nothing more than to vamp speed her safe into his arms, away from the bastard.

But Brody just smiled and looked back at the helpless vampire. This was going to be so much fun!

"Oh you mean, like this?" He questioned seeing his eyes widen as he reached for her. He pulled again at her scarf and she literally fell into his arms.

He still hadn't taken off his hood but Elena could see a hint of a smile in the darkness of his features as he looked at her. She cried out, putting her arms between them, trying to get away. But he held her tight and swung his gaze toward Stefan as he bent and nuzzled her neck, a wicked grin on his face.

"NO! Damn you!" Stefan shouted punching the wall again with all his strength.

"Or... do you mean like this?" Brody continued his voice completely calm. Elena was wide eyed and had no idea what he was going to do next. Trapping her against the wall with her arms tight at her sides, he grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her head up toward his.

He smiled as he slowly and seductively brushed his lips against hers. Groaning, he held her tight as she fought to get away from him. He pulled back, smirking at Stefan, his tongue licking his lips, tasting her sweetness.

Stefan cursed again at him growling. "I'LL KILL YOU, WOLF!" He roared, smashing his fist again and stone pieces flew from wall.

"Don't you touch her." Brody mimicked him sarcastically, annoyed like Stefan had just told him he couldn't order another drink. "Where the hell do you get off telling me what to do? I am in control here, not you! I can do whatever I want. The tables have finally turned."

He turned back to her and she shook her head, trying to beg him to stop. He tiptoed his fingers on the edge of her jeans and across her stomach just barely under her jacket. Her head was pressed against the stone, her face turned as far away from him as she could. She was praying he would not hurt her.

Stefan's heart skipped a beat, if it was even possible for a vampire to do that and he was sure that it was. He felt like all the air had been kicked out of him. He watched Brody slowly walk his fingers up her stomach between her breasts on top of her jacket and then with lightning fast speed he wrapped his big hand around Elena's throat and slammed her body into the wall!

She groaned and cried out in pain. "Stefan." She whimpered and she tried to reach for him as Brody slammed her into the wall again and her eyelids fluttered closed.

"NO!" Stefan yelled at him but Brody ignored him as they both watched Elena slide down the wall to the ground, unconscious.

"Stay away from her!" Stefan hissed, punctuating each word like he was spitting acid at the wolf. He watched as Brody knelt beside her. Stefan cursed at him again, seething with rage.

"Oh, so you two are a thing vampire?" The man said with mock surprise, knowing practically everything about their cute little life. "She means something to you? This isn't your sister right? Or a friend? This is more, much more." He grinned up at him. "It's playtime vampire and you didn't even have to pay for your front row seat!" He caressed Elena's cheek and smoothed her hair from her face.

"Don't you dare!" Stefan growled, his fangs showing the depth of his emotion and his eyes going red with hate. He was as close to the entrance of the tomb as he could be, his hands against the stone wall, blood already evident on his knuckles from punching the rock wall.

"You'll do what?" Brody's head snapped back toward him. "It looks to me like you can't do much of anything. When I, on the other hand..." He trailed off slowly.

His hand caressed her cheek and he slid his thumb into her mouth. Stefan growled at him. He brought his thumb to his lips and sucked on it, smirking at him. "Mmm mm she is delicious." He commented to Stefan. "She tastes amazing! What is that? Vanilla? Strawberries. So sweet and I'm sure so innocent."

Stefan cursed again as he watched Brody gently pick up Elena and walk toward him. Her head still hung back and her body was completely limp in the wolf's arms. Brody stopped right in front of the tomb entrance, grinning from ear to ear.

Stefan just stood there silently his eyes closing, his whole body shuttering in fear for his beautiful helpless love and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

The scarf she had wrapped around her slender neck fluttered soundlessly to the ground.

"Oh man. You love her vampire!" Brody laughed. He knew that already but he couldn't resist teasing him. He had lived for torturing vampires and loved every minute of seeing them in pain after what they did to him. But **this** was different.

He smiled to himself, feeling the necklace, the locket deep in his pocket, knowing exactly what he was going to do to have his revenge. He could absolutely destroy this monster, without even laying a finger on him!

He laid her down just a mere few feet from the tomb. Then he turned back and looked hungrily at his plaything. She was so peaceful and her face was so serene. Her deep breathing was very relaxed, like she was dreaming. He could see a sliver of her soft green blouse from beneath the jacket and he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath.

He growled softly in displeasure. He liked a challenge and loved his women with some fight in them. He was much more turned on when they fought back. It was so hot then. Soon enough. He thought to himself.

He was enjoying the tortured, helpless, and panicked looks on the vampire's face as he sat on the ground beside Elena and started unzipping one of her long boots. Way too many clothes. He thought, hungry to taste more of her. He pulled her leg out from it running his hand slowly up her thigh and tossed the boot in front of Stefan, goading him to do something. Then he slowly removed the other boot and then her socks, one by one.

Stefan had no idea what to do. His threats, however deadly, were empty. He was powerless against this werewolf monster and Elena was completely at this bastard's mercy.

And the way the wolf looked at him with so much hate, it was like there was a deeper story there that only Brody knew. Stefan thought that he looked familiar but he couldn't figure out who he reminded him of.

Oh God Where was Damon? He thought. Anyone? Somebody has got to be wondering where Elena is or coming to check up on him.

Brody stretched out Elena's one arm right close to the tomb entrance, inches from Stefan and then he lazily trailed his fingers down her arm to her face. He traced her chin and touched her lips again and slowly looking back at Stefan stroked her skin down her neck to the jacket. His hand was shaking as he undid the top button with his rough hands as Stefan watched, terrified for her.

Stefan was becoming slowly undone, just mumbling "Please no" over and over. "Please." He begged. "Please don't hurt her."

"Oh what I have planned isn't going to hurt her . . . well maybe a little." He said slyly. "Depends how much she struggles" And the smirk was back, as he thought of what he would do.

Stefan pleaded again as he watched Brody undo another button. "Please. I'll do anything." He whispered to him.

Brody just smiled again "Oh I know you will vampire. I'm counting on that. When I am done with her and you... you will do anything!" He laughed from deep in his throat. Elena's head moved to the side as she started waking up and moaned Stefan's name.

Stefan looked sadly at her, praying for some divine intervention to release the tomb's spell. Anything, to save his precious Elena. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold stone wall and swallowed hard trying to block out the pain he felt coursing through him; watching the monster touching **his** girl.

He stood back up in the center of the tomb, pressing his hands against the invisible wall in front of him. "What do you want?" Stefan demanded, trying to sound tough, but another tear slipped down his cheek betraying his desire to show his strength and instead revealing to Brody how much this was affecting him.

Brody turned again to look at him, the hood still hiding his face in the shadows. "What I want, vampire, is to kill you, plain and simple. To make you wish you were never born." He was deadpan calm when he said that and then his anger rose. "To turn back time and never have met you that night. Because YOU will never be the same after today, just like I wasn't! He was breathing hard, almost yelling the last words at Stefan.

How could he be so calm and menacing and then it looked like he could turn on a dime, screaming with rage? Was he crazy? Bipolar? Stefan wondered more scared than ever now, his eyes glued to the wolf's hands on Elena's next button.

Then hardly a moment later the cold placidness was back. "This little game we are playing is much more fun than just killing you and I see it is starting to kill you already." He grinned as he undid another button.

"I also want to find Mason and will take the doppelganger when we are done here. My pack has been trying to break the curse for centuries and only now we hear that she actually exists." He slowly undid another button. "But I know we need the moonstone and I'm not leaving till I get it. And Katerina." He said just breathing out her name, barely a whisper. "Yes, she needs to pay too. Just like you."

Katherine gasped quietly and listened closer.

Stefan turned, thinking he had heard something behind him in the tomb but didn't see anything. There was no way she had be sleeping through all the yelling. She was probably hiding like the coward she was. Always protecting herself. To hell with anyone else. He had no doubt she was loving the wolf torturing Elena. He wanted to go back and see where she was but he wasn't going to dare leave Elena alone with the psycho wolf.

"So. " Brody said counting his fingers." I guess I want a lot of things. "You vampires will never be allowed to break the curse and walk in the sun and destroy us!" He snarled, his eyes glowing yellow again and in his impatience he ripped the last three buttons and the jacket slid down the sides of her body.

"We don't want to break the curse. We don't, I swear." Stefan whispered. "Please, just let her go. Please."

Brody ignored Stefan's pleas and straddled her as he watched her start to wake up. He stroked her neck and down the middle of her green blouse ever so softly. Elena moaned again. He grinned at Stefan who was leaning heavily against the wall, his head down and anxiously waiting for her to open her eyes.

Stefan knew she had no idea who was touching her and he knew she would be terrified when she discovered who it was.

Her lashes fluttered and she slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of the crypt and screamed when she saw Brody on top of her smirking.

"Morning sunshine!" He grinned at her.


	5. Pure Rage

Elena looked around her frantically for Stefan, trying to push this huge man off her. "Stefan, please." She cried as she finally locked eyes with him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her helplessly.

Brody reached down in his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Elena's eyes were glued to it as he flicked it open. He held it up to her as he stood up, yanking her up with him. She was panting hard in his arms.

"Take off my hood . . . " He whispered into the cold air between them. "I want you to see me."

Stefan growled at his request. Elena kept looking down away from his eyes as if he wasn't really there if she didn't see him. She felt like a little child playing hide and seek and imagining that if her eyes were closed then the person looking for her also couldn't see her, even if she was in plain sight.

But he could see her, far too well and she inhaled sharply as she felt the cold steel of the blade under her chin as Brody slowly forced her head level with his. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Do it!" He snarled again, his dark eyes glinting with anticipation.

Stefan was absolutely still watching them. He wanted to rip into this wolf and tear him to pieces. He gasped out loud seeing him put the knife to her throat. He watched her swallow slowly, hardly breathing, seeing just the faintest bit of blood of her neck. Then he saw her arm move and carefully pull the hood down off his head.

Elena stood face to face with the werewolf, slowly taking in his features. He had close-cropped dark hair to match his eyes. His facial hair looked to be a week or more growth. And when she looked at him all she saw was rage and lust

But if she had looked deeper she would have seen a broken, empty man that had lost everything. His eyes were hollow and despite being supernatural, he looked like he had aged well beyond when he had turned. His hate had turned him into a monster.

The muscles in his face twitched as he studied her intensely. She saw a small scar across his eyebrow. His eyes were a piercing blue, very much reminding her of a wolf's ice blue eyes. She could feel his rage as he looked at her. Who was he? What had Stefan done to him?

She was facing Stefan, struggling in the wolf's arms till he brought the knife back up to her throat. She stilled instantly, feeling the cold tip on her neck. Her eyes were begging Stefan to do something and it was crushing him that he couldn't help her.

"You want your boyfriend?" Brody teased her watching her turn away from him again to see Stefan. He saw her tremble in fear as she pulled away from his touch and it only made him want her more.

Another rejection. Damn women always rejected him. He had never been the same after that night and never had a relationship again.

"Please." She sobbed. She looked longingly at Stefan and he looked back to her so desperately.

Brody saw this tender exchange and he grabbed her around the neck enraged, pulling her back to him. She was his now, not that murderous vampire's.

"We can't have much fun with so many clothes... " Brody trailed off running the blade slowly down her neck to the top of her blouse. His head was pressed right down by hers as he looked at Stefan grinning again. He tucked the knife under the edge of one button and ripped it off and it fell to the ground.

Stefan glared insane hatred at the wolf, his eyes red and veins pulsating, his face showing pure rage. If looks could kill, that wolf would have been dead.

Then Brody slid the knife down further and ripped off another button, seeing more of her soft skin exposed, as the blouse opened more and more on her chest. "See vampire. I'm letting you enjoy the show too. I'm not keeping her all to myself...Which I could. I could take her away right now and you would never see her again."

He ripped off another button smirking up at him. He nuzzled into her neck again smelling her soft hair and sighed. "I thought you would like to watch. Am I right?"

Stefan thought he felt bile in his throat at the wolfs words. He was gonna be sick. It was like his worst nightmares were coming true right before his eyes and he was just an invisible audience. He could hardly bear to look into her eyes knowing how scared she must be. But swallowing hard, he forced himself to find her eyes.

He cringed as he heard another button fall to the ground feeling another tear wanting to slip down his cheek and he wiped it away.

She was looking for him too and when they locked onto each other he saw a hint of a smile on her face. That sounded crazy but he swore that was what he saw.

Elena felt too like she was in a nightmare and maybe if she shut her eyes tight enough everything would disappear. Oh God, was this part of her nightmare she had that morning? Would all those horrific things come true? She could feel the wolf's arms around her neck and felt the cool air on her skin as more buttons were ripped. She swallowed in fear, again praying this wasn't real. Why couldn't she wake up?

Then she saw Stefan. Her beautiful handsome Stefan, looking at her like he wanted to die. He would die for her. She knew it and right now, locking eyes with him was the only thing keeping her wanting to breathe.

She smiled just the smallest bit at him trying to tell him with her eyes how much she loved him. He hadn't had a chance to return her I love you from before, when Brody interrupted them as she was about to leave. And then it was like he read her mind and she saw him mouth "I love you" to her. His eyes were full of pain but she could feel his love in his gesture. She smiled back and nodded to him.

Brody saw too what Stefan had whispered only to her and he growled and ripped the last few buttons all at once and slammed her into the wall face first, right beside Stefan!

She cried out in pain as the stone wall connected with her head again. Her head was spinning from the pressure. She kept her eyes glued to Stefan's face, thinking somehow it would block out what was happening to her. Maybe this was all just a dream and she was safe in Stefan's bed, in his strong arms.

She felt so at peace in his arms. She remembered just lying in his bed, his arms wrapped tight around her all night. It was the best feeling in the world to wake up in his arms. She remembered him moaning in his sleep and she could not stop the huge smile the spread across her face as he slipped his strong arm around her to tuck it against her chest.

She never wanted to lose that feeling. Utter and complete safety, strength and protection when she felt so scared and insecure in this new world she had discovered; where supernatural creatures like witches, werewolves and vampires did in fact exist. But she knew as long as she was with Stefan she was safe. And until she had met him she had not felt safe in so long; not since before the accident. Not even for one day, until she found that feeling wrapped up in Stefan Salvatore's strong arms. He was her hero in more ways than she could ever count and she loved him so much.

"Look at me!" Brody yelled, shaking her from her thoughts and making her see that everything she was feeling was frighteningly real. She stubbornly refused to turn her head and kept staring at Stefan. "Look at me, bitch!" He screamed at her again pushing her harder into the wall, the stone slabs biting her soft exposed skin.

Stefan didn't let go of her gaze for a second, praying and mumbling under his breath that it would be okay. He had no idea how but it had to be okay. She was human and she had her whole life ahead of her. This could not be happening, he thought to himself. He was always going to be there to protect her. He had promised her that on more than one occasion. And now he had no power to help her. Nothing but his eyes on hers or his encouraging words.

No amount of supernatural strength did a damn bit of good right now and he hated himself for being stuck in the tomb with Katherine. She was not worth one second of his time. He hated her for what she had done to both him and Damon and their relationship as brothers over a century ago. But her coming back was the reason that Elena was being tortured. He would never be this powerless if it wasn't for her and her choices. They were all suffering because of Katherine Pierce's selfishness.

Brody suddenly grabbed at Elena's open blouse and spun her around to face him, ripping the thin fabric. It fell at her feet and he picked it up and tossed it nonchalantly in Stefan's face like a prize.

Stefan didn't even move and just glared daggers at the bastard, as he held the torn shirt in his hands. How dare he? He was livid and desperately trying to think of anything to get the animal's focus off his precious girl.

Katherine was watching all this silently, praying Stefan would not think to find her. She had no idea what this wolf wanted with her. But whenever anyone wanted anything of her, it was never good. She had learned that in her 100's of years on the run. The wolf looked familiar but she could not place where she had seen him. She needed to stay hidden. Better to let this fool get off on Elena, she thought. Then maybe she would get Stefan all to herself again.

Elena, now facing Brody, tried bravely to stand as tall as she could but her knees were shaking. She looked around wildly, still trying to decide if making a run for it would be worth it. Maybe there was someone in the cemetery that would help her. She needed to get away and get help for Stefan. He looked to be this monster's prime target. She had to get to Damon. He would know what to do.

She felt the wolf's finger under her chin pulling her face back toward him. His eyes were so cold and dark. They made her shiver like he had no heart at all. She glared at her captor and he just gave her a lazy grin. He smoothed a lock of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She didn't even stop to think of what could happen to her and spit in his face!

Brody looked startled not saying a word as he moved in closer.

Elena was trapped up right against him, with his hands resting against the wall on either side of her head. It looked like he was going to wipe the spit from his face, but instead he took one cocky look at Stefan, grabbed her by the back of the head and forcefully kissed Elena viciously on the mouth!

His stubble scratched her cheeks and lips. She squealed in protest, tried to push him away and fought till he had her arms pinned at her sides, tightly holding her wrists. She shook her head back and forth trying to fight the man ravaging her lips and trying to get in her mouth that she had clamped shut.

She felt the wall practically give way behind her as Stefan slammed into it trying to get free to save her! She heard him growl with more rage than she had ever seen in him.

Katherine too felt the whole tomb shake, with the rage she saw evident in Stefan's reaction. He would move heaven and earth for his Elena, she thought. Now realizing that he never that strongly about her.

Brody groaned in pleasure and relaxed his hold on her wrists for just a second and she twisted one of them free, scratching him across the face startling him. He backed up in surprise at her strength and determination and slowly wiped the blood off his face.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you like it so far. Please take a minute and send me a review of what you like.

What could Stefan have done to make this werewolf such a monster? What does Katherine have to do with it? Can Elena get away from him? Stefan can't help her so she is on her own...for now.


	6. Tasting Her Tears

Elena was panting heavily, her lace camisole dipping lower and lower with each breath of her heaving chest. Brody stared at her, his pupils growing bigger by the second, watching the sweat drip down her face and slide down her chest. He was mesmerized.

She stood taller and thought it looked like he had decided to give up when his expression turned from lust to anger and he punched her in the face! He cursed at her as he slammed her head against the wall again. A bruise started to form on her cheek, blood was matting the hair on the back of her head and now her forehead was dripping with blood too.

Stefan just collapsed to his knees in front of them in utter defeat knowing he couldn't help his precious love. He would rather die than watch this. He would change places with her in a heartbeat.

"C'mon, vampire. Aren't you enjoying this?" Brody teased holding Elena's head by her hair and dragging her limp body closer to Stefan at the front of the tomb. Again she was just inches from his grasp but still completely out of his damn reach.

Stefan glared up at him, his eyes as dark red as blood, his veins looking like they would explode if given the chance to be just a foot closer to the monster.

Her eyes were closing, trying to stay open to see him. She wanted so badly to shut out the pain of this nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Her head was spinning more now and she could barely see Stefan in front of her as her vision clouded.

"Hang on Elena. I will get you out of this. I promise." Stefan tried to sooth her as she felt the room spinning. She turned and lifted her heavy lidded eyes and tried to hold on to his words amidst the pain she felt rippling through her body.

Brody just laughed at his words. He yanked her back up against the wall, her head falling forward as she fought to stay conscious. "Stay with me, darling." He said shaking her to keep her awake. "Playtime isn't over yet." He grinned again at Stefan as he licked her cheek.

"Elena." Brody purred her name, the sound of it rolling off his tongue for the first time. "Ooh, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He said, looking at Stefan. Holding her face in his hands, she started slipping to the ground again. "Elena, wake up. You don't want to miss this."

She struggled to pry her eyes open but she was too weak. Brody cocked his gun right by her ear and she jumped almost out of her skin at the sick metallic click that echoed around the dark crypt. "Stefan no!" She mumbled her lips swollen from the bruise that was starting to hurt.

"We are going to try this again, lovely Elena." He relished the sound of her name falling from his lips. "And I want you to fight me. I like it rough, Baby" Brody smirked at her. "Or I am going to show your boyfriend what wood in his chest feels like."

Brody dug in his pockets and pulled out a clip of bullets. Stefan realized the gun wasn't even loaded when he showed up. Damn it! She should have ran to him back then already. But they had no way of knowing that and now it was too late. He watched Brody slide the magazine in the gun and lift it, aiming it right at him.

He raised his eyebrows looking expectantly at her. Her thoughts were swimming and her head was pounding as she struggled to know what to do.

Stefan stood back up in the center of the doorway and kept shaking his head at her to not do what Brody wanted. He didn't care about himself at all. Right now a bullet would have been sweet relief but he needed to stay alive to make sure Elena was rescued.

Damn you Damon! Where are you? He thought, wishing somehow he could get a message to him in his mind. Please come. Please. He didn't know how much more Elena could take and the wolf could decide to take her away at any moment where Stefan couldn't follow them.

Stefan shut his eyes tight. Brody was aiming the gun at his heart. This was the end. He cried out silently to any higher power listening.

Then he thought of Damon again. Maybe just maybe they were connected enough for him to hear him. He sent up one more desperate prayer like there was a supernatural link to his brother. Damon had to feel his fear and know that something was horribly wrong. His brother had to save her. It was his job now to protect her.

Another tear slipped down his cheek. He was so sorry he couldn't save her, was his last thought before he braced for the bullet to hit.

Brody had his finger on the trigger and Elena tried to push at him to stop but he threw her down away from him. Then he shut his one eye to aim at her boyfriend.

"NO! I'll do it!" Elena called out, gasping in fear for him. "Please don't. I'll do whatever you want." She hung her head in defeat.

Stefan's eyes snapped back open! "Elena no!" He choked out.

Brody seemed pleased and tucked the gun in the back of his jeans again. This was the best revenge he could think of; for the demon who destroyed his life. He spent nights on end just drinking and planning. He knew he was torturing an innocent girl to get back at his worst enemy but he didn't care. An eye for an eye.

He stood in front of her silently, just staring at her. "Nothing personal Luv. You are just a means to an end. Hell, I used to be a family man."

She glared at him, shocked at what he was saying and still forcing her to do. She shook her head and looked back at Stefan, whose eyes were full of pain; in fear for her.

A family man? Stefan could not believe what he was hearing. Who was this creep?

"I'm waiting . . . " Brody's voice dripped with impatience.

Elena slowly moved closer to him, her legs shaking again. He wrenched her face up to his, his eyes glistening with want. A tear slipped down her cheek as he looked at her. She wiped it away quickly, trying to look bravely at him and not show how absolutely scared she was. She swallowed a huge gulp of the air between them and tentatively closed the gap between their bodies.

He smiled again loving this and watched her move closer till her lips almost touched his.

She stopped and closed her eyes gathering her strength to actually do this. But she felt him suddenly crush her lips to his forcefully.

He couldn't wait any longer and roughly kissed her, pressing her back into the wall behind them.

She heard Stefan whisper 'No!' as the tears slid down his face. She still kept her mouth shut and let Brody have his way with her, keeping her eyes locked on Stefan. She was determined not to fight him. Anything to piss him off and show him she was not his toy, his property, his anything.

She pressed her back tight to the wall so the moonstone in her pocket was still hidden. She still didn't know what this monster wanted other than to torture them. Stefan in particular by hurting her she observed, but she wasn't going to let him find the stone.

His hands ran up and down her body, roughly grabbing at her soft curves and cupping her breasts in his sweaty palms through her thin camisole. She cringed at his touch trying to swallow the bile building in her throat as she tasted her tears as they slid to her lips.

He held her face tightly, his mouth contorted into a scowl. "Fight me. And kiss me like you mean it!" He pulled back from her lips and starting to reach for the gun again.

"No! Please!" She gasped scared for Stefan. She pulled the wolf's face toward her. Tears slipping down her cheeks, she grabbed his face and opened her mouth to his. But she was not going to fight him. She was not going to give him that satisfaction.

She tried to think of kissing Stefan and pretend she was in his arms. Stefan's kisses were so soft and gentle and made her feel like she was melting into him right there. He was so tender as he held her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She felt like she could lose herself in his deep green eyes. She could never get close enough kissing him. She felt so safe in his big strong arms, wrapped securely around her and could stay like that forever wishing time just stood still.

But **this** was not Stefan, not at all. This kiss was hard and rough and vicious and he slammed her back against the wall again. "Fight me, damn it!" He snarled against her mouth.

But she still refused and just stood there stubbornly. Then she had a thought. The gun was so close. If she could just reach it. He was so engrossed in her body it just might work.

But before she could start moving her hand toward it, he grabbed her hair making her scream out in pain and tossed her across the crypt. He stormed closer and she put up her hands shaking her head frantically at him not to hurt her!


	7. You Are Mine Now

Authors Note:

Rated M for language, violence and torture scenes. Near rape in this chapter.

* * *

He yanked her back up and threw her back toward the tomb. She landed on the ground nearly a foot from Stefan's outstretched arms and she scrambled closer to him.

But just as she felt his hands brush hers, Brody pulled her back up and away from him, pressing his body so she was tight between him and the wall. Stefan was barely inches away but he could not reach her!

She cried out as he had his hand around her neck and he collided his lips with hers again. Her nose was stuffed from crying and with his rough mouth against hers as he held her, she could not breathe! She pounded on his chest scratching and clawing for air.

Stefan at first, was frozen in complete shock at what was happening to the love of his life, but then he growled in rage and slammed into the invisible door of the tomb over and over. Nothing budged. He could shake the whole tomb and every rock could fall to the ground around him but that damn spell would still hold him there!

He leaned against the wall, gasping for air as he watched in horror as Elena struggled less as she got weaker in the wolf's arms.

He finally let go of her throat and her mouth and she gulped in fresh air. But it lasted not more than half a second and his mouth was on her again. She fought and clawed at the wall not getting any air in her starving lungs.

"You're killing her, you son of a bitch!" Stefan roared at Brody, slamming his fist against the wall that Elena was trapped against.

Brody pulled away hearing Stefan's panicked cry. He certainly didn't want her dead, not yet.

She was leaning against the wall sucking air in and watched as he was focused on Stefan. Without thinking much of what could happen if this didn't work, she slammed her knee into the area that she hoped would be his groin. He grunted in pain and growled, grabbing for her just barely missing her hair as she scrambled away from him.

Brody was in front of the tomb between her and Stefan but she could make a run for the doorway. There had to be someone in the cemetery that would help her!

"Run Elena!" Stefan called out seeing her going for the doorway, the wolf was still curled up on the dirt, grabbing his crotch. She must have hit him good, she thought as she ran as fast as she could to the doorway. She could see freedom just steps away and yet it was like she was running in slow motion.

Then she felt him grab her hair and she screamed as her body hit the ground. All her muscles ached and she could practically taste freedom, but it was ripped away from her.

Brody had dove forward grabbing at her before she could get out of the crypt. He stood up, shaking his head at her and smirking. That had hurt like hell but she was not going to get away with it.

"My, my. You are feisty and you do have some fight in you. I knew you did. You were so close, Elena. So close. But now I get to show you what happens when we don't keep our promises."

He dragged her back across the crypt by her hair toward Stefan who was laying at the invisible doorway panting hard from trying to get free.

"Hey vampire. Try to outrun this!" He laughed seeing Stefan's eyes go wide. And an instant later there was the sound of the gun echoing around the crypt!

"Stefan! No!" Elena screamed as she saw him collapse. She was surprised, but Brody had let go of her as he shot him and seemed to let her crawl over to Stefan in the tomb. She was crying his name over and over. Kneeling beside him, she shook him but his gorgeous face remained still, his eyes closed. She held his head in her hands, her fingers digging in his hair, cradling him against her chest.

Katherine was in shock. She had seen it happen almost in slow motion. The wolf aiming the gun, the sound of the bullet, and Stefan's body hitting the ground in a cloud of dust. No! He couldn't be!

But as much as she wanted to rush toward him, she was frozen to the spot crouched behind the rock. She could not reveal herself. Not when she heard that the wolf wanted her too. So she stayed put selfishly, her heart torn but still staying true to herself and her survival above all else. Even with the man she loved laying possibly dead just a few feet from her.

Brody tucked the gun back in his jeans and walked slowly over to Elena. She sat up more and glared hatefully at him.

"You... you killed him!" she screamed, cradling his head in her lap. She could hardly see the wolf through the tears flooding her eyes. He couldn't be dead! She saw the blood all over his chest and the reality of what had just happened started sinking in more and more.

"Stefan! Wake up!" She whimpered as she lay her head against his shirt. She could feel the stickiness of the blood under her head and heard no heartbeat. Brody was just standing there, staring at her.

She laid his head down and reached over to his chest. Maybe she could get the bullet out? Maybe it wasn't too late. She saw the wolf just standing over her as she dug frantically for the bullet. She finally felt it and had her fingers all covered in her lover's blood ready to pull it out, when she felt Brody's huge hand around her shoulder, pulling her away from Stefan!

She screamed, fighting him and he pulled her back and threw her body down hard against the ground. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

Brody straddled her smirking. "No, no, kitten. You are mine now." She pushed and fought and cried out, trying to get away. Brody smiled down at her and then looked beside her to Stefan's face. He was finally dead!

He had hoped he would have held out longer. He had much more that he had dreamed of doing to him to punish him. But it looked like the bullet had found his heart. He hadn't completely been aiming right for his heart but his balance was still a bit off from being kicked in the groin, and his hand had been shaking as he shot him.

She pushed to get out from under him and he slammed her head against the dirt on the floor of the tomb. She was getting dizzy and her head was pounding in pain. She felt his rough mouth on her shoulder kissing down her arm. He had slid the camisole strap down and was licking down her bare arm. She shook her head, her nose so stuffed from crying and tried to breathe through her mouth.

Brody had slid the strap down on off her other shoulder and was kissing down her neck now. "No, No, Luv. We are going to take this slow. No one can hear you scream. You are mine now." He mumbled between kisses.

She had one hand between them pushing and trying to scratch him but she was getting so weak. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she whimpered for him to stop.

She turned her head toward the love of her life laying so still beside her, his eyes closed, his face wet with his own tears for her. Her one hand closest to him reached for him and felt his hand at his side. She laced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand and let out a sob desperate for him to squeeze back as she felt the wolf fumbling with the button of her jeans.

This bastard was going to rape her right here beside her lovers body? How could anyone be so cruel?

Brody laughed against her neck, hearing her crying out for Stefan and he kissed lower pulling her top down. His rough hands found her soft curves through the lace of her purple bra and she whimpered in fear, her eyes still glued to Stefan's still face, trying to shut out what was happening to her.

"Please, please stop," she begged. Then she felt him rip at her zipper that had somehow gotten stuck as he pulled it down and he pulled at her jeans, his one hand sliding underneath to squeeze her bare hip. She cried out, pulling her hand out of Stefan's to hold him back but his body was so heavy on hers.

He lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her face. He grabbed at her chin pulling her face back toward him. "Look at me! Not him!" He snarled. "I'm gonna rock your world, sweetheart."

He bent his head and started tugging her jeans down seeing her sexy lace panties. She used one last burst of strength and slammed her head into his!

He fell back his face contorted in pain and swore at her. He lifted his hand to hit her across the face and she shut her eyes knowing what was coming. She thought she could disorient him enough to grab for the gun but it didn't work.

But just as his fist was about to connect with her head again, Stefan gasped out a huge breath, arching his back, his eyes wide open!

Brody stopped in mid swing hearing the vampire beside him and swung his gaze toward him.

Elena could hardly believe her eyes as she saw her precious love open his eyes! Oh my God. He was alive!? The bullet had missed his heart?!

Brody whirled around facing Stefan, seeing him breathing heavily. He was right in the tomb with the girl. They needed to get out of there before his enemy regained his strength.

Elena's chest was also heaving, the wolf still on top of her. But he had turned away from her to face Stefan and she saw the gun tucked in his jeans. She lunged for it, her fingers closing on the hard metal. He spun his head back toward her, his eyes like fire as she pulled it from his jeans. He growled at her and bit her hand, the one that desperately clutched the gun and blood poured from it as she screamed. But she held onto the weapon with all her strength.

Stefan was barely aware of what was happening. He had felt a hand in his, the fingers laced between his and it was suddenly pulled away. Then he saw Elena laying right beside him in the tomb, the wolf right on top of her. What the hell had happened?

He heard her scream and he fought the pain from the bullet in his chest, seeing her hand bloody and clinging to the gun! Her other hand held him back off her as they struggled.

Stefan could feel burning like fire as he tried to sit up to save her. What the hell? It felt like there was vervain in the bullet!

Just then, he saw the gun thrown toward him as Brody tried to grab it back. Stefan slammed his hands around it, where it landed in the dust on the ground beside him and picked it up.

The wolf reacted in an instant and dragged Elena back out of the tomb along the ground and kept himself behind her. His arm went around her throat as her bloody hand pulled at him to let her go.

"Drop it vampire!" He snarled. "You do not want to know what I will do to her if you don't!"


	8. If It Was The Last Thing He Did

Authors Note: Sorry this one is super short but its getting intense! Enjoy!

* * *

Stefan held the gun shaking in his hands as he was sitting in the dirt aiming it at them. He was sweating and panting, his grip on the gun so strong it should have bent in his hands.

"No!" He snarled. "Let go of her now!" Brody was blocking his shot and there was nowhere he could fire without hurting her first! He dug frantically in his chest and ripped out the bullet tossing it on the ground.

The wolf kept backing away on the ground, pulling her back with him. He shook his head at Stefan, just daring him to try to shoot him. "Don't test me, vampire. I'm giving you more mercy than you ever gave me!" He tightened his grip on her throat and Stefan saw her face turning blue from lack of oxygen!

"Let... her... go!" Stefan yelled again and his hand shook more as he leveled the gun at them. The blood was dripping on the ground from the torn up skin on her hand, her hand limply hanging down. She had no strength left. She had used the last of it to get the gun to Stefan and he had to stop the wolf, even if it was the last thing he did.

"You won't kill her! You said you needed her, damn it!" Stefan screamed at him. He fired a shot at the ground by their feet, still terrified not knowing what to do.

Brody backed up more letting go of her throat. Stefan saw her completely limp in the wolfs arms but she was breathing. Thank God. But he still held her tight staying behind her so he couldn't shoot him.

He held up, a handful of her hair in his hand and with his other hand he opened the knife again and brought it to her face. He had become so dark over the years. The blackness of his loneliness out shone everything else that was ever good in him. He had gotten so good at torturing people for information. Humans, witches, vampires. All to find out what kind of creature had attacked them that night and why.

"You are right, vampire. But there are so many more things I could do to her..."

Stefan's eyes went wide with fear. "NO! Don't you fucking dare!"

Brody laughed as he held it against her cheek and slowly cut into her skin and dragged the knife down her cheek.

She cried out in pain as she felt the sharp blade and could taste the blood from the wound as it dripped into her mouth. She saw that Stefan was frantically shaking his head at the wolf.

"I said I needed her to break the curse. I didn't say I needed her to be...pretty." He poised to cut again, this time on the side of her eye.

Stefan snarled and shook his head at him looking back and forth at the wolf and then Elena's face. Her eyes were clamped shut and he could see she was trembling with fear. He growled at the wolf and stood up fast, the gun shaking in his vise like grip.

"GOD DAMN IT! He screamed and he fired the gun over and over. When the smoke cleared Elena was still standing in front of him, complete shock on her face seeing a dozen bullets embedded in the cave wall.

Stefan threw the gun across the crypt and it landed at Brody's feet. He slammed his fist on the wall again and again in rage till his knuckles were dripping with more of his blood and he collapsed to the ground again.

He couldn't save her.

Brody let her fall to the ground and stepped forward visibly trying to catch his breath and picked up the gun. He dug in his hoodie and waved a new magazine of wooden bullets at Stefan and snapped them in with a loud click. He snapped the switchblade closed putting it back in his pocket.

"Well, well. That was . . . intense." He looked at Stefan who was unmoving on the ground, like he had finally given up getting out of the spelled tomb. Elena was laying at his feet still so weak from almost being strangled to death as he grinned at him. "Nice try though. I was impressed."

He had barely stood up, holding the gun and dragging her up with him and suddenly there was a whoosh of air beside them.

Elena opened her eye's weakly, still trying to get enough air into her aching lungs and looked up toward the sound. She practically cried out in relief at seeing him standing there.

"Damon!" She gasped out.


	9. Brother, About Damn Time

She had never been so happy to see him.

His silhouette was framed by the light from the doorway of the crypt and after the nightmare she had lived through today already, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He looked like an angel that had come down into hell itself to save her. His mere presence represented hope that Stefan and her would not die there. Or that now, Damon would be able to stop this sick wolf from kidnapping her and taking her away from them both forever.

He was dressed all in black as always. The black button up shirt was tight against his chest. He wore his trademark leather jacket and was clad in dark denim jeans and black boots. She could see him open and close his fists in anger, unconsciously spinning his daylight ring around on his finger. He looked confused and pissed all at the same time. She watched his deep blue eyes slowly turn yellow. He only ever did that when he was really angry and right now Elena couldn't be happier to see him smoldering with rage to save her.

But as suddenly as she could cry out his name, she felt the wolf's hands around her mouth and the gun pressed into the bare skin of her back.

Another one! Brody thought to himself sniffing him out instantly, and tightening his grip on Elena. This vampire was free so he needed to be more careful. "Watch it, vampire! Stay back!" He threatened him, pushing the gun into Elena's spine as he took a step back.

Damon took in the scene seeing his brother still trapped in the tomb with blood all over his shirt kneeling on the ground, a pool of clothes around him on the floor. Oh shit. He thought and it only took one guess to know where they all belonged...

He swung his gaze back to Elena and his blue eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance. She was wearing just a lace camisole that looked like it used to be white and had blood all over it. He saw her gasping with frightened breaths. Her jeans were unbuttoned, showing a sliver of her hips. She was struggling in the man's arms, her bare feet almost off the ground.

He frowned sadly seeing the bruises along her arms and on her beautiful face. She had a cut on her face that was dripping onto her lips. Her hand and her hair looked caked with blood as well. He could smell it from across the room. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest; in fear or maybe in anticipation that he was there.

How dare anyone hurt her?! He thought angrily and growled under his breath. Seeing the clothes strewn about, he could just imagine what she had already been through. It must have been hell for Stefan, still trapped in the tomb to not be able to save her.

Damon looked sadly at her, his ocean blue eyes trying to show her it was going to be okay. He was here now. She nodded silently in understanding and smiled weakly with her eyes.

Then he turned his attention to the bastard holding her. "Who the hell are you, dick?" He yelled at him and didn't even wait for an answer, moving a step closer to them. "Let her go!" He demanded of the man as he slowly slid his arms out of his leather jacket and tossed it to the floor. He was ready to fight.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Damon. Finally someone to beat the shit out of this guy! "Brother. About damn time. Rip this bastard's heart out please." He gasped.

Brody turned and looked back and forth at them in realization. Brothers huh? Yes, he recognized him too. He stopped in mid thought seeing the vampire take another step toward him. "I don't think so, dick." Brody spat back at him. He was so glad that at least one vampire was trapped. He didn't know if he could take on two. "I'm warning you!" He yelled again. He growled to show him he wasn't kidding and sunk his fangs deep in Elena's soft neck, smiling up at Damon with wicked yellow/orange eyes glowing.

Damon's eyes bulged as he heard her scream. Another werewolf?! Didn't he just kill one? Where were they coming from, the woodwork?

"You're warning me?" Damon raised his eyebrow's mocking him. "You will put that fucking gun down and get your filthy hands **off** my girl, right now!" Damon ordered again.

He watched her fall slowly lower in the man's arms as the blood loss weakened her. He didn't even realize he had called her his girl in the moment. All he was thinking of was saving her...yesterday.

He stepped closer again. Her eyes were slipping closed and she looked so weak.

"Damon." She whimpered his name. She could barely see or hear anything, she was so weak.

His expression softened and he locked his eyes with her and tried to smile. Her voice crying his name lit up the darkest parts of him. He would do anything for her. "Hold on." He whispered softly wishing he could take away her pain. The blood from her wound was sliding slowly down her neck and her arm till it met the blood on her hand. He bared his fangs and his eyes turned red and veiny and he glared at the monster in front of him, just waiting for the right moment to rip into him.

Stefan however had heard his brother loud and clear and closed his eyes slowly letting it sink in. There was no oops there. He had no doubt in his mind that Damon meant it; calling her _his_ girl. What the hell was he supposed to do with that?

Brody heard it too and suddenly laughed. "Your girl? Really? You too, vampire?" He laughed again. "You both love her? Your brother's girl?" He couldn't believe it. "Oh this is too good!" He smirked and looked back at Stefan.

Damon lunged at him, the second he looked away and tackled him to the ground!

Brody threw Elena to the side as they fell and Damon wrestled him for the gun! Snarling and growling Brody tried to bite Damon!

As Damon held him down, they began rolling on the floor with the gun between them. The wooden bullets would only kill him but he was determined not before he ripped his heart out first!

Elena groaned and struggled to breathe as she heard them fighting and huddled as close to the wall as she could as they rolled across the floor, past her and back again. Then she heard her name whispered.

"Elena!" Stefan hissed. "Come." He motioned her. Her eyes widened with hope as she realized she could finally go to him and tried to crawl along the ground toward Stefan's outstretched hand.

"Hurry!" He called urgently. She could hardly lift herself off the ground and inched toward him wincing in pain. She felt like she must have broken some ribs too, along with her neck still bleeding. Almost there . . .

Damon and Brody were up against one wall, the gun still between them and then Damon slammed him into another wall and Brody growled again. Then she heard a clang and as quickly as lightning, Brody had trapped one of Damon's wrists in one of the iron cuffs chained to the wall!

Damon growled and pulled at his hand forcefully, snarling again leaping on Brody.

Then the gun rang out and both men collapsed on the ground, Damon on top of Brody!

Elena turned and screamed for Damon. Both men were unmoving and she sat frozen to the spot.

"Elena!" Stefan demanded, reminding her to hurry. His heart felt like it stopped when he heard the gun shot. Damon had to be okay. But whether he was dead or not, he was chained to the wall now and Elena needed to get into the tomb where he could protect her. But she looked like she had not heard him at all as she sat watching them, crying Damon's name.

Suddenly there was movement and it looked like Damon was lifting his arm to sit up. But to her horror she then saw that it was Brody, tossing Damon's body off of him and onto the floor beside him. Damon had blood all over his chest!

* * *

Authors Note :

Yeah Damon is here! But is he okay? Can Elena get into the tomb before Brody gets to her?

I might not have time to post more for a couple days. Please let me know what you think so far. Just a few words would be great. Thanks. I hope you are enjoying the story.


	10. Desperate To Hold On

"Damon!" She cried and Brody whipped his head around to turn to her. He saw how close she was to Stefan and lunged at her.

She threw herself forward and grasped for Stefan's hand and he held on tightly. But just as he had her, she felt Brody grabbing at her jeans and she screamed again!

It felt like time was going in slow motion as he held onto her. She fought and kicked at Brody's grasp, looking fearfully into Stefan's eyes. First with hope and then fear and then absolute dread crossing her face all in a matter of seconds as she started slipping from his grip! The blood from the bite on her hand made it so slippery and hard for Stefan to hang onto her!

Brody was pulling on her jeans dragging her closer and closer to him. She felt like she was in a supernatural tug of war and that they could rip her in half!

Then when she felt she could not hold on any longer, she heard Damon lunge toward the wolf! She couldn't believe he was okay and cried out in relief at hearing him fighting Brody.

Damon was furious at being trapped and pulled with all his might at the creep trying to stop Elena from getting to Stefan. He knew the bullet that had hit him was burning insanely in his chest but he pushed past the pain to help Elena. But as far as he could reach, he couldn't get a good grip on the wolf with one hand chained to the wall!

Elena was holding on with all her strength. Her life depended on it. She had no idea how far this monster would go with her or any of them and was desperate to get into the tomb with Stefan. She clawed at his arms drawing blood in her fear. Her jeans started slipping and just then she realized that they were still undone and she kicked frantically get then off to escape Brody.

The wolf kicked Damon in the face with his boot while fighting to hold onto Elena and Damon lunged back again at him snarling and trying to get his hand close enough to his heart to rip it out. Brody turned back to Damon and viciously kicked him right in the chest where the bullet was still lodged, so dangerously close to his heart and he grunted in pain falling back.

Elena was desperate to get to Stefan and could see the panic in his eyes as she fought Brody's hold on her. She almost had her jeans off and she didn't even care that she was only in her underwear. She was so close to Stefan's arms!

She kicked her legs free and launched herself forward, but Brody just barely caught her ankle!

Free from Damon, Brody brought the gun up with his other hand still hanging onto her leg.

Bang! The bullet ripped into Stefan's other shoulder, throwing him back. The force of the bullet caused him to lose his grip on her wrists for half a second and Bang! Another hit him this time in the stomach and he felt Elena being ripped from his grasp!

All he could reach for was empty air, the blood from his beautiful girl all over his hands!

He cried out as he felt the intense pain of the bullets in his body. He watched as the force of Brody's pulling tumbled Elena head over heels right into Damon, who stopped her before she hit the wall.

Elena felt the snap of an iron cuff on her wrist as Brody smirked at her in victory. He took in the scene happy to see them all trapped.

He strolled casually up to where her jeans and her leather jacket were laying in the middle of the crypt and picked them up as he sauntered over to Stefan who was still gasping for breath at the vervained bullets in his body. Brody looked at him grinning as he ripped them both in two pieces, tossed them at his face and wiggled his eyebrows. Stefan groaned and knew exactly what he meant. He was not done with them yet, not by a long shot.

Then Brody whooshed up the steps out of the crypt leaving them all alone in silence. He needed a drink. A strong one. Maybe much more than one.

Finally, Katherine sped to the front of the tomb and held Stefan's head in her hands. She had been watching everything and keeping her distance till the wolf left. She knew she could have helped him so many times already but she was not willing to risk the werewolf finding her. At least not till she knew what he wanted from her.

Stefan just pushed her away from him as he felt himself losing consciousness quickly. "Get away from me, Katherine." He hissed out at her. He needed to get the bullets out, now.

He looked again at Elena across the room and then at his brother beside her.

Damon forced a smile, hiding the incredible pain he was in from being shot, and nodded, telling his brother that she would be okay.

"Thank you." Stefan mumbled to him before his head fell to the ground.

Damon collapsed too, seconds after Stefan went unconscious. The wooden bullet was scraping against his heart! With each breath he took he felt it get closer. Another inch and he would have probably been dead! He felt his eyes closing from the overwhelming pain.

Then he saw Elena pull herself shakily closer.

"Damon! Damon!" She called anxiously. Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy from the pain. She saw the blood on his chest and knew he needed to get the bullet out fast. She crawled on top of him trying to get a good grip of the wood deep in his chest. He groaned, his eyes tightly closed and tried hard to stay still.

"Get it out, please Elena." He gasped, his strong hand, the one not chained to the wall was clinging to her one arm. She dug her fingers into the hole in his chest. He grunted, arching his back and suddenly grabbed her face with his hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

Ocean blue met deep chocolate and the intensity of his stare Elena could feel down to her toes.

He was trying to keep his mind on her beautiful face and not the burning of the vervain in his chest. "Hurry . . . please," he groaned, his throat muscles tight.

She nodded, shaking herself from his gaze, still digging in his wound feeling his chest shaking with his ragged breaths. It looked like he was going to pass out.

"Hang on Damon!" She whimpered. She stared back at him trying to offer comfort and finally grasped the wooden bullet in her fingers and pulled with all her strength. Tossing the piece to the ground she collapsed on top of him exhausted.

They lay there like that for almost a minute, her weak body pressed against his. She was totally still and he was breathing hard to let his body heal from the bullet wound. When he finally felt strong enough to sit up, he pulled her up with him.

Elena's breath was shallow as he reached for her, gently shaking her to make sure she was okay. She moaned but her eyes stayed closed. He sat up with her in his lap and just held her. She lay wrapped in his arms, her head against his shoulder.

This was new to him. He had never had her in his arms like this, not more than an innocent hug. Despite the circumstances surrounding them, his body did not deny that it liked the closeness. He stroked her head tenderly and kissed her hair, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

Suddenly her head snapped up, as if she was only now remembering where she was and what was happening.

"Stefan." She choked out, swinging her head back around toward the tomb.

"It's okay" Damon whispered. "He's breathing. He's okay."

She blinked her eyes trying to focus on the figures across the room. She saw Katherine holding Stefan. Elena glared at her doppelganger. Katherine had her boyfriend in her lap, her arms around him. She still had on the black lacy, party dress she wore to the masquerade ball days ago and was barefoot kneeling on the ground. Her brunette hair was tangled, falling down across her back and shoulders and looked to be matted with dust from the tomb.

She wasn't desiccating. At least not anymore, after she had Jeremy to feed on all day yesterday he had told her. Her chest was pressed against Stefan's leaning over him to see if he was breathing. Elena hated how close she was to him especially since he was unconscious. She starting to get up to go to him, whether that meant fighting her or not.

Damon pulled her back down, firmly but gently and stroked her hair making soothing shushing sounds as he held her. He looked into her eyes. "He will be okay Elena. You need to think about you. What can I do?" he whispered, trying to sooth her.

She nodded shyly and shut her eyes and he could see how scared she was. "I'm here now. The wolf is gone." He stroked the cheek not covered in blood, his eye's pools of sadness for her pain. She flinched at his fingers on her, still trying to catch her breath. He reached for her arm gently and ran his long fingers across her bruises. He tenderly touched her cheek where it was still dripping and he could see now how deep the cut was. What the hell had happened to her?

He cringed in rage at the damn wolf, knowing that if he ever saw him again, he would kill him with his bare hands for what he had done to her. But right now he needed to focus on helping her instead. He tilted her chin up so her eyes met his and silently offered her his wrist. She nodded in agreement, so he ripped into it and held it to her mouth.

He couldn't do anything about her emotional pain and what she went through right now but he could help her with the physical pain.

He closed his eyes feeling her lips on his skin. He could hear her swallow slowly, her hands around his, holding his wrist in place at her mouth. She was laying against his chest. Her head looked too heavy for her to even hold up. Her lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. Her lips were still latched onto him and he opened his eyes to watch her and saw her smile just a bit at him. He smiled back, and kissed the top of her head.

Then he rested his chin on her head and inhaled sharply. Everything he was feeling felt so good and he swallowed a moan building in his throat.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review. There are 27ish more chapters in this story and I am working on sequels. Have a great weekend.


	11. Sleeping In His Arms

After a few weak swallows her lips let go of his wrist and she fell back in his arms. Her head was still pounding so hard despite the healing blood Damon had offered her and she felt herself slipping away.

"I'm so tired." She moaned up at him weakly, blinking slowly.

"Sleep, its okay. I'm right here." He smiled tenderly. Her eyes were closed as he smoothed her hair by her cheek, and snuggled into his arms.

"I'm so cold, Damon." And on cue her whole body shivered.

He stared down at her frowning. He didn't even have anything to warm her. He looked over at where he had dropped his leather jacket and it was too far out of reach.

She nuzzled closer again and he wrapped both his arms around her rubbing her bare arms back and forth. The heat from his body would have to be enough, for now, he thought. Soon he felt her relax and he heard her heartbeat slow down. She was asleep.

He glanced across the room at Stefan and Katherine and saw the slightest movement in his chest. He was alive but barely hanging on. He needed to get those bullets out, now.

"Help him, please." Damon pleaded with her from across the room. She nodded and without a word she turned him over on his back and dug her fingers into his wounds one at a time. He groaned in pain but fell back unconscious again from the vervain.

Then in the next moment Katherine vamp sped back to the back of the tomb. Damon opened his mouth to ask her what the hell she was doing but she was gone before he could get a word out. Maybe she had heard something. Was the wolf back already?

Damon swung his head back around toward the doorway, his arms tight around Elena to protect her, but there was no one there. Was Katherine scared of the wolf? Maybe she knew him? He really didn't care at all what she did anymore or why as long as she wasn't stupid enough to hurt Elena ever again. He knew she was trapped and there was nothing that could get her out. And he was just fine with that.

But that left his brother in the same boat and he knew that Elena's was far from fine leaving Stefan in there. Hell, that was why she was down here in the first place.

The whole crypt was so quiet, too quiet and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was scared. Scared for Elena. Fragile, precious, human Elena.

He looked down at her sleeping peacefully in his arms. She was still a human, who could die and feel pain without the instant healing he had. She was so vulnerable, no matter how strong she made herself seem to be. He loved her fire, determination and strength but she was still like a china tea set to him; so breakable and vulnerable to anyone that wanted to hurt her.

He had told her to stay away from the tomb and look what happened. Hell, he had promised Stefan he would look after her and protect her no matter what. Why hadn't he thought that she would sneak off to see him? Why did he leave early in the morning after staying there all night? He thought she was sleeping he had only left for barely a half an hour. Enough time to grab a bite of someone up for their morning jog. Snatch, eat, erase. He was even feeling generous and healed the nice lady before he let her go.

But then he had gotten back, leaned back up against the tree again and just waited for her to wake up. He was determined to stop her from doing anything stupid. But he watched Jenna leave and then Jeremy too and still no Elena.

Finally he zipped up to her room and found out that she was gone. That was when he really started to worry and he knew without a doubt where she was.

He wasted no time in vamp speeding to the crypt, As he was running he had this huge sense of dread come over him and he swore he could hear his brothers cries to him to come to him. That was crazy and he knew he wanted to ask him about that later.

His super hearing picked up the sick sound of gunshots as he neared the cemetery and he heard Stefan screaming. He ran faster but nothing prepared him for what he saw when he got there. She was so weak and bloody and damn near half naked and it broke his heart to see her like that.

As he took in the sight of her, all he could think of was that he should have slept in her room with her to keep her safe. But he was trying to be a gentleman and respect her and look where that got her!?

The _one_ time he wasn't being a flirtatious jerk to his baby bro's girl.

Normally he would have jumped at the chance to have her all to himself, with Stefan trapped in the tomb and _this_ time of _all_ times... he chose the damn high road.

He knew why too...because he was in love with her. He treasured her and wanted her to see that he could be the man she deserved. He wanted her respect too.

It was not that he wouldn't have enjoyed it, he smirked silently to himself; watching her sleep all night, like he was doing right now. She was so beautiful and so peaceful in his arms that he wished she could stay like that forever.

Yes, she was his brother's girl, he had to remind himself. But he was so drawn to her that he didn't know how to stop.

 _She_ didn't even know how much he truly loved her. He had told her in her bedroom a few nights ago when he returned her vervain necklace that Elijah had taken from her. But then he did hardest thing he had ever done in his life and he compelled her to forget; to forget about him confessing his love for her.

He would never get the image out of his head of her expression and her understanding of his feelings, almost like she was feeling them too and then just like that, it was gone. Stolen back from her before she could even understand the true depths of his secret. He had never wanted anyone more and yet he didn't deserve her. Not like Stefan did. It was always going to be Stefan.

He sighed deeply and felt her moving in his arms. "Stefan," she moaned in her sleep. He looked at her and smiled sadly. He wanted her to moan _his_ name, to want _him_ , to kiss _him_ , to dream about _him_. He wanted to taste her and bring her pleasure more than he wanted to breath. And he felt so guilty about all those feelings.

Looking across the crypt he even felt guilty right now cradling her half naked body in his arms while Stefan was unconscious in the dirt only a few feet away.

He smoothed her hair by her cheek and shuttered at the long gash that he had healed. How could anyone do that to her? He gently slid her lace strap back up onto her shoulder, trying to be a gentleman again knowing she needed comfort and security right now. She moaned for Stefan again and he pulled away. _He_ was the one touching her not Stefan, he thought angrily.

He knew he shouldn't, but he could not resist looking at her while she slept.

She had a cut on her leg that he hadn't noticed before but it seemed to be healing too. Her legs were so slender and smooth and her hips such soft curves. He wanted to reach out and touch them but forced his hands to stay where they were.

She was wearing purple lace panties that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her deep breathing moved them ever so slightly up and down her thighs and Damon swallowed another moan.

He needed to focus on something else.

His eyes traveled higher. Her used to be white camisole had blood all over it and he could see the smooth skin of her stomach peeking out of it. He swallowed hard and felt tears pooling in his eyes.

What the hell had this bastard all done to her? And in front of Stefan no less. He couldn't imagine what must have happened before he got there. He didn't know if knowing was better or not because the thoughts and images pouring into his mind of what the wolf monster had done to her were enough to make him gag.

He stroked her hair again softly and gently, cursing himself that he had not been there to protect her.

Stefan had made him promise that he would protect her and damn him he just couldn't get anything right! He ran his hand over her arm and felt the swelling of the bruises there too and cringed when he saw how red the marks around her wrists were. She moved slightly in his arms and mumbled something as she turned more to face him, still laying in his lap.

She had red marks on her face too...like something scratched her all over.

Damon studied her face and then it came to him. Oh God that creep had kissed her?! It looked like forcefully too. A tear slipped down his cheek and landed on her face. He was going to kill him!

She moved again and snuggled deeper into his embrace and he felt stickiness from the back of her head touch his hand. He moved his hand away from her and squinted in the pale lighting. Her hair was caked with blood like he thought when he smelled it before. He felt around the back of her head and felt a gash in the skin, like her head was slammed into the wall.

Shit. He didn't want to know any more. He couldn't take it.

He tried to think of happier things. After all the girl of his dreams was laying in his arms and he had never been this close to her before... ever. He should be thinking all sorts of bad boy naughty things like he normally would. But his mind was so conflicted, knowing how hurt she must be feeling from everything the wolf did.

His body seemed to have a mind of its own and was _very_ much reacting to her soft skin, curves and lace underwear. Somehow part of him could block out the horror, so he tried to focus on that. Her bra under her lace camisole was purple also. He forced himself to try to smile. It reminded him of her pj's. He loved seeing her in her cute pj's, the short shorts and lace tank tops. But this... He could feel his throat getting dry and swallowed hard.

Sure he had interrupted them in Stefan's bed, with Stefan right there or he had even watched her sleep and stroked her cheek in her bedroom but right now he had never been this close to her and he could feel his body telling him how much he liked it. He needed to think of something else.

Escape! Yes they needed to escape... if that crazy werewolf decided to come back. He had no idea what he even wanted with Stefan and Elena in the first place. But he needed to get them out of there. He started looking around anywhere but at the body of the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms.

But his eyes kept pulling him back to her with each soft breath she took. There was still blood all over her hand and arm and he could smell its sweet strong scent.

Her scent.

He fought the thoughts in his head. No no, I won't, he shook his head.

But before his brain could tell his hands they were _not_ doing that, he had gently picked up her arm. With one quick look at his brother who was still unconscious and a glance down at Elena's face, he brought her arm to his lips and slowly licked the blood off of it.


	12. Sweet Blood, Tender Promises

Oh God, it was so sweet. Damon's eyes fell closed in pleasure. He licked her arm in long deep circles. The blood was delicious, curling around his tongue and slipping into his mouth. She was heavenly. He knew she had to be but he had never tasted her. He had never fed on her. No matter how much he might have thought about it and he had thought about it... _a lot._

Stefan had fed on her. His brother never knew how jealous Damon had been when he had told him that.

Stefan would have died, Damon remembered, if he hadn't drank her blood after he had been tortured by the tomb vampires. Fredrick was going to kill him and Elena and she had saved them both.

He had been drinking her blood a little every day too after their near death encounter with the sheriff that Mason had tipped off to them being vampires. Stefan couldn't even fight back then because he wasn't strong enough.

Damon's eyes were blood red when he opened them and he saw blood on her neck from where Brody had bitten her. The bite had healed but the blood was still there. He was shaking with anticipation as he lifted her head just slightly from his lap and slowly ran his tongue across her neck sucking ever so gently to get the blood off. He heard her moan in his arms but she didn't wake up. He felt so bad for what he was doing, yet so good he couldn't stop.

He licked at her elbow and down her arm to her hand, silently watching her sleeping in his arms. He felt his veins pulsating and he felt his fangs growing as his hunger fully materialized on his face. But he didn't dare bite her.

Elena groaned in his arms as he pulled one of her fingers into his mouth sucking on it gently. He smiled against her hand knowing it was him that was making her feel that way. He let go of one finger to lift another into his mouth as he gazed at her face and it started getting fuzzy as his vision swam. It felt like the room was spinning, it was that good. He licked around each finger, careful to get every last drop before he quietly put her arm down. His head was still reveling in her taste and he wiped his mouth to hide from anyone what he had done.

Damon closed his eyes and leaned his head back up against the wall still licking his lips. He was just going to rest for a minute, he told himself and then he would figure out a way out of this mess. He held Elena as close as he could, listening to her soft breathing and drifted off to sleep.

 _Hours later..._

Suddenly he jerked awake and looked around. There was much more light coming into the crypt now but it was still difficult to tell what time it was. How long had he been asleep? he wondered. Hours? Stefan was still laying in the front of the tomb totally still with only the smallest breaths coming from his lungs.

He scanned the room again. Where was Katherine? She was always watching out for herself so he wasn't surprised she must still be hiding in the back of the tomb. She had been running for 500 years and did nothing if it didn't ultimately benefit her. She was selfish to the core and as he sat there holding the sweet Elena in his arms, he wondered how he had ever been so obsessed with such a selfish bitch.

He tried again to focus on them getting away. He had no idea how long he had dozed off for and the wolf could come back at any moment... if he was coming back. How could they get away? They were chained to the wall.

Maybe he could break the chains? But right now with her still sleeping in his lap he did not want to disturb her.

She looked so peaceful despite the hell she had been through. He was so glad she was able to sleep at least for a while and hopefully gain some strength. He had no idea what else was going to happen. He knew Klaus was looking for her already, being alerted that the doppelganger was alive. Elijah knew too and he still hadn't even told Stefan that he wasn't dead. But really, Stefan did not need more bad news right now so he figured he would keep that to himself.

He had thought Elijah was dead until yesterday when he showed up at Slater's loft. He watched him just kill two vampires like it was nothing to rip their hearts out and then he was the only one between Elijah and Elena. He braced himself for the fight of his life, knowing he was ready to die for her. However, as fast as he had come Elijah had vamp sped away.

He was so confused at everything that was happening. Was this one of Elijah's or even worse Klaus' henchman sent to kidnap Elena? Or maybe it was just an angry wolf? Maybe the bastard wasn't coming back? Maybe he had gotten what he wanted, Damon hoped. He could just wait till someone came to check on Stefan. He was supposed to meet Ric at The Grill later that afternoon anyway so maybe Ric would come looking for him when he didn't show. It would be alright wouldn't it?

Then he thought of his phone. It was still tucked in his back jean pocket. Maybe he could still reach it with the cuff on. Trying not to disturb the sleeping Elena, he moved his arm out from under her head and reached for his phone. Yes! He thought.

But as fast as he turned it on he realized that there was no signal. Damn it! They were underground. Of course there would be no signal! He threw the phone across the cave in frustration and it shattered against the wall. Okay maybe he shouldn't have done _that,_ he thought.

Elena startled awake at the sound of his phone smashing and tried to sit up. She blinked a couple times trying to get her bearings and remember where she was. All too quickly she was aware of how naked and vulnerable she was in front of Damon. She tried to cover herself with her arms in embarrassment, pulling her other camisole strap back up on her shoulder and he showed her his restraint and fought to keep his eyes on her face.

"Elena, are you okay? What hurts?" He ghosted his fingers over her bruises seeing the swelling had gone down. He touched her neck where the werewolf had bitten her and the bite had mostly healed which was a good sign that his blood was helping.

"Stefan!" she called. The last thing she remembered was Stefan being shot and her being ripped from his grasp. She swung her head around trying to see him in the shadows in the tomb. She could barely make out his face as he was completely still on the ground.

Damon frowned. He was starting to _hate_ the sound of his brother's name, especially coming from her sweet lips. "He is okay." He told her." I can hear him breathing."

She squinted harder at him from across the room and stood up to go to him, forgetting that the cuff was on her wrist. She had barely taken two steps till it jerked her back, almost spinning her into Damon's arms again as he jumped up and caught her by her hips.

Damon held her like that for a moment. The pads of his fingers against the smooth skin of her bare waist. He could feel the delicate lace too on just his pinky fingers as his hands slid lower to steady her as she nearly tipped back into his arms.

He looked down at her face, staring in her eyes, his hands still cradling her hips.

She pulled away first, looking nervous and he backed away more not sure what had just happened. She almost looked like she was going to kiss him, he thought.

As he was thinking, she had started to pull hard on the cuff securely around her small wrist. Damon turned around and pulled and growled using all his strength to break the chains on the wall trapping him too. He wrapped them around his wrist and vamp sped himself as fast as he could across the crypt only to fall to the ground with the chains still securely in place.

Damn it! he thought. He assumed the chains would be old and weak if they had been there since the crypt was last opened over a hundred years ago, But they were shiny and new and way too strong. What this some kind of elaborate plan?

Then he tried to help her pull her wrist out of the one cuff. Maybe if he couldn't get away, at least she could. He twisted and pulled and she squeezed her wrist as small as she could to get free. She grunted and whimpered and was being so strong letting him pull on her to get her free. But it did not budge and it hit him that he was hurting her. He pulled her hands up and wrapped his around hers lifting her arm to his lips. He kissed the inside of her wrist tenderly where the metal cuff had been scraping against her delicate skin.

"It's no use, Elena." Damon panted, pulling his lips away from her. He was not strong enough. He looked sadly at her. He wanted to be the one to save her but he had no idea how.

"We have to get out of here!" Elena said frantically, barely registering Damon's intimate touches. She had no desire to stick around for another round with that monster. "You have no idea what he did to me! And he shot Stefan, over and over!" She trailed off, her skin looking pale.

"I'm so sorry Elena. You are right I don't know what he did, but I have an idea." He whispered while gently running his finger across the scar that was fading on her cheek. "I hate that I wasn't here to protect you."

"Where were you, Damon?" Elena whimpered as she looked up at him, her brown eyes shimmering with tears.

"I should never have left you this morning. Then this would never have happened." He looked at her so sadly wishing he could take away her pain. He pulled her into his arms not even thinking if she would resist or not. All he wanted was to offer her as much comfort as he could or as she would let him. She didn't pull away and laid her head on his chest.

She nodded silently to his promise, sniffling.

"I will never leave you again. And I will _never_ let him touch you again." Damon whispered pulling away enough to see her face. He stared deeply into her eyes, making sure she knew he meant it. With all his heart and soul he meant it.

But there was still so much fear in her eyes, despite Damon's promise to protect her. And from everything he had seen on her body, he totally understood why she was so scared.

She couldn't block out all the images assaulting her brain either of what had already happened. It seemed like every time she closed her eyes, she saw the monster attacking her. She was surprised she had actually slept in Damon's arms and was so grateful that he was there for her. If she hadn't been so stupid and snuck out by herself, none of this would have ever happened.

She knew how much Stefan hurt for her and how much he blamed himself for all the wrong in the world especially when it came to her. The pained and desperately helpless looks she saw from him were enough to cripple her as the wolf had hurt her. She couldn't imagine the guilt he was feeling.

"I know Elena. I know." Damon whispered softly shaking her from her thoughts as if he had read her mind and knew exactly what she had been thinking. She fell back down and he sat beside her and turned her face up to meet his eyes. "I know."

She just sat there staring at him. He looked deeply into her brown eyes and tried desperately to sooth her fears. He would not let that creep near her again. He would die first, he thought.

He touched her chin gently and she just kept looking at him. Her eyes so deep and chocolaty he could get lost in them. They were brimming with tears that were threatening to fall and he put his thumb under her one eye to wipe them away.

Elena smiled softly. She was confused by her feelings with him so close to her. She loved Stefan. Stefan. It was always going to be Stefan, she reminded her brain.

But the shiver up her spine at Damon's touch, told her something else entirely. She found herself mesmerized by his blue eyes and she couldn't tear hers away from him.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to kiss away all her pain and fear and have her trust in his strength that he would get her out of this. He wanted to kiss the one tear silently sliding down her cheek right now.

He moved closer, tentatively and slowly, trying to gauge her feelings toward him. She hadn't moved and was still staring in his eyes. He could feel her breath on his face and he moved closer again and closed his eyes...


	13. Protecting Elena

"Hey there, vampire!" A voice rang out, startling Damon out of his thoughts of kissing her. She was so close. Damn him!

Damon stood up quickly, and in one smooth motion was gently pushing Elena behind him against the wall to protect her. The wolf was back.

Brody sauntered back into the crypt, taking the steps two at a time, carrying a big bottle of bourbon and a huge black bag on his shoulder. He took a swig of the dark liquid and smiled as it burned down his throat. He was ready for more fun.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon demanded keeping Elena safely behind him, feeling her chest against his back as he had his arms on either side of her. He could feel her rapid breathing against him and her head cowering in the space between his shoulder blades.

"What is it to you, vampire?" He smugly replied. He walked across the floor and saw that Stefan was still unconscious on the ground in the tomb. Then he turned back to Damon and Elena.

Damon growled at him in warning, his eyes turning yellow. "Get the hell out of here, before I kill you!"

Brody just laughed again. "No, I'm not gonna do that. I've been looking for your brother forever and I'm here for her," he pointed. "She's the doppelganger and we are going to break the curse."

Damon cringed at this new information. So he wanted to kidnap Elena so the wolves could break the curse? And what the hell had Stefan done to him?

"Over my dead body!" Damon spat out at him.

"Oh, I think I can arrange that..." Brody smiled and pulled the gun out of his jeans and aimed it at Damon's chest. Elena whimpered into his shirt. She put her arms around his waist desperate to hold onto him. Damon gave her his hand and squeezed hers tightly as he glared at the wolf.

Brody just shrugged casually and put the gun back in his jeans. He bent over the bag he had placed on the ground and dug through it. "I've got all kinds of toys, vampire." He hissed. "I haven't even touched your brother and he already looks like he wants to die. All I had to do was play with his girl."

He tried to look at Elena, but she kept her head down against Damon's back. "We had so much fun, didn't we, princess." He turned his head back up to Damon. "But you on the other hand look like you are just asking for a beating, showing up here uninvited."

Damon swallowed hard, hearing Elena was merely a toy to him, to hurt Stefan. But he was not about to let him think that he could best him. "I'd love to see you try, dog!" He snapped right back at him.

He watched the wolf take another swallow of the bourbon. Damon looked at the bottle. This wolf had great taste. Man, could he use a drink right now, he thought to himself. Hell, he wished he had downed a bottle before he came here today.

"What do you want?" Damon countered. "You sure as hell aren't getting near her again."

"Well, vampire," Brody began. "I do want more," He started to say. "Definitely more of her, and I want the moonstone and I want to know where Mason is?"

Elena inhaled sharply at his words. So he did want the moonstone! She reached around her to where she had put it and realized she wasn't wearing her jeans. Where were they? She looked around the crypt past Damon's shoulder, still staying behind him. Then she saw them in the front of the tomb right beside Stefan. She could see a sliver of the stone peeking out of her pocket and prayed that it was hidden enough from Brody.

"Mason? Uncle Lockwood?" Damon's eyebrows rose. He should have known another wolf was going to come looking for that scum. "What do you want with him? Did he ruin your life too?" Brody shook his head at him and started circling closer to Damon but he turned more and more, keeping himself between Elena and him.

"Do you know him? " Brody asked, studying him. "He is missing. He never came back to Florida and the lovely Mayor Lockwood says he left here weeks ago."

"Know him?" Damon smirked. "We go way back." He teased.

Brody pulled the gun again and aimed it right against Damon's chest. "What do you know vampire?" Brody snarled. If the brother might know where Mason was, maybe he could finally get some answers. But the vampire's next words dashed all hope of him ever seeing his best friend again.

Damon smiled at him. "Pretty sure the last time I saw him was in his truck." He said smoothly, his trademark smirk gracing his features."However I do believe his heart wasn't with him."

Brody fell back at this news, not wanting to believe it. His head was down and he just stared at his boots. No! He couldn't be gone. He had barely begun to understand what it meant to be a wolf. He had turned only a year ago and there was so much he had not experienced yet.

Then his head swung back up, his eyes fixed on Damon's. Did he kill him?

Damon glared right back at him daring him to act. "What ya gonna do about? Wanna join him?" Damon's voice was strong and cocky. Dick move probably, Damon thought, but he couldn't resist torturing the wolf with that juicy piece of information.

Brody was leaning against the wall, frozen like he was in shock. He growled deep in his throat and leveled his gun at him, his finger shaking on the trigger. Damon's eyes went wide not actually thinking he was seriously going to shoot him, but it was too late.

 _Bang!_ Damon looked down and saw blood all over his knee as he felt the wood rip into his skin. He grunted in pain and fell as his knee gave way. Then before he could react Brody shot the other knee!

Elena shrieked in fear, still clutching his waist as he fell forward. "Damon!" She cried out. Another bullet whizzed through the air and hit him in the shoulder. She screamed for him to stop but Brody just walked slowly closer and stood over them, grinning.

Damon lay in her lap and she put her arms protectively around him. "Please stop," she begged, closing her eyes tightly. She could feel him breathing heavily in her arms, growling at the vervain in the bullets. His free hand roughly grasped at her leg as she saw him biting back the pain. His head was against her chest and she saw him clench his teeth and snarl again. She was running her fingers through his hair and she resisted crying out as Damon's grip on her thigh got stronger.

He pulled away immediately hearing her in pain and looked back up at her face. "Elena, I'm so sorry." He breathed, his voice low. His fingers left her leg and he saw a red bruise in the shape of his hand and he cursed silently. "I didn't mean to… I would never hurt you."

Brody was laughing now, almost manically and it sent shivers of fear down her spine. She was about to reply to Damon and tell him it was okay. She knew he would never hurt her, when Brody grabbed her by the hair.

"I'm just getting started, sweetheart." He said winking at Elena.

Damon sat up fast and slammed his head into the wolf's jaw. "Get your hands off her!"

Brody shook his head and straightened his jaw with a crack. Then he reared back and punched Damon on the cheek. His head snapped back with the force of the blow.

He turned back slowly toward him, his eyes yellow again with rage as he still felt the burning of the bullets in his body. He shifted more trying to protect Elena as Brody aimed the gun again this time pressing it right against Damon's forehead between his eyes. Each word he spoke was like it own sentence as he spit them at him, his eyes full of fire.

"What did you do, vampire?"


	14. Uncle Lockwood

Damon stared right back at him, equal fire in his eyes, not even flinching at the gun at his head. Elena whimpered again, putting her head down against his chest as he held her to him.

Brody finally pulled away. "That would be too easy." He whispered and pulled the knife out of his pocket again, while opening the bottle again to take another long gulp of it.

Damon let out the breath he was holding, not wanting to give any sadistic pleasure to this bastard, showing him how bad the pain was. He hurried to get the bullets out of his legs while still holding Elena, shivering in his arms. He pulled one out and went for the next one, the vervain burning in the wounds. The next bullet out, he dug at the one in his shoulder.

Brody finally sat up, closing the bottle and flicking the knife open with one hand. Damon was still very weak from the vervain, but determined to protect Elena.

Brody walked over to them, taking another look at Stefan still laying on the floor. He hadn't moved. Maybe he was dead? He grabbed for Elena's arm and she screamed.

Damon held onto her with all his strength, still fighting the vervain, needing to get the last bullet out and glared up at the wolf.

Brody shrugged way too calmly and stabbed the knife right into the bullet wound on Damon's shoulder! He howled in pain and Brody easily wrenched Elena from his grasp and tossed her like a rag doll away from him.

The wolf knelt close to her and grabbed at her hand, turning it over to see where he had bit her. He saw that the bites had almost healed, even the one on her neck.

"You healed her vampire?" He looked at Damon. "We will have to be careful now, sweet pea." He said to Elena. "We can't have you dying on me. But hmm, that will come in handy." He grabbed at her chin and forced her head up towards him and licked his lips. She pulled away from his hand and hugged closer to the wall behind her.

"But you!" He looked back at Damon, much more focused on what happened to his best friend. "What did you do to Mason? Did _you_ kill him?"

Damon forced a smile through the pain and Brody punched him in the jaw again. Damon lifted his head back up and spit some blood out of his mouth. "What do you think?" He gloated, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "He wanted me too!"

Brody growled again louder, the sound seeming to echo in the small space. His eyes turned yellow and he punched him again in the face and slammed his head against the wall. Damon's head hung down and his breathing was shallow, blood dripping from his lips.

In one smooth movement Brody had ripped Damon's shirt open, buttons flying all over, and sliced the knife across his chest! Blood dripped down his stomach. Then he sliced again across his skin making Damon grunt in pain. "You are gonna pay for that vampire" he threatened as he cut him again and again.

How could he be dead? Brody thought. His best friend. After everything they had been through, he couldn't just be dead? He had been there for him since Mason was little and had been friends with his dad for years before that. He had waited till he was old enough to understand things and his heritage and watched him keeping him safe. Keeping him from killing anyone and triggering the curse.

He had been there that night; the night Mason had triggered the curse and all his protection had been for nothing. He had never expected to see _her_ ever again. But that night he did and it scared him to death. He had thought she was dead!

All the memories had come flooding back and he could barely contain his anger. He had left, running into the woods behind the bar, as the past hit him head on after so many years. He had gagged and puked till his stomach was empty, as the images of the horror from so long ago bombarded him at lightning fast speed.

He had returned to the parking lot hearing shouting and saw it happen too fast. Mason was fighting someone and had just grabbed him under the legs and slammed his head down on the ground. He fought to get to the front of the crowd but it was too late. Then he saw her hugging him and the wicked grin on her face. She had been responsible; for this he had no doubt.

He found Mason later than night sitting by the dumpsters and she was nowhere to be found. Mason never even mentioned her to him, his best friend and he never saw her again after that night. But she was alive and the rage burned within him.

Afterward, he had taught Mason how to handle being a wolf. Mason had no idea how old he really was and how many Lockwood's he had protected over the years. But he had felt a special friendship with him and he reminded him so much of himself at that age; spirited, cocky, brave and defiant. He wanted to help him however he could. But now he was dead, and at the hands of the brother of the man who destroyed his life.

Brody looked back up into the vampires face smiling inside at every grunt and groan he made in pain from the knife in his skin.

Damon just glared up at him squinting from a cut on his eye. "Is that the best you can do?" He spat with a laugh, blood running down his mouth.

Brody took another big gulp of the bourbon he left sitting on the ground by his bag. He saw Damon eying the bottle."You want some?" he taunted. He brought it close to Damon's lips and at the last second tipped it over, pouring the bitter liquid onto Damon's wounds. It sizzled and burned his undead flesh and he grunted and gasped in pain.

Elena was huddled as far away from the men as her cuff would allow, her knees tucked into her chest. She was crying for him and begging Brody to stop. She watched him rake another gash across Damon's chest, grinning wickedly at him. Then she saw him turn slowly towards her...

"You want me to stop?" He said curiously. He looked at her for a beat, puzzled and then smirked, a new plan forming in his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Stefan had started to sit up.

"Why sweetheart." He jeered at Elena. "Don't tell me you love him too?" Brody pulled Damon's head up by his hair. With the knife under his throat, he scraped it agonizingly slowly across his neck. The blood poured from his torn skin! A human would have been dead, but being a vampire, he could heal quickly.

She cried and pleaded while shaking her head. Brody could see Stefan looking at them and knew he heard and saw what happened.

"Please." Elena begged. "Please stop." She wouldn't admit anything, but she knew in her heart she did care for him too. Did she love him? She had no idea. She looked sadly at him. Damon was pale from the blood loss and just slumped forward, blood dripping down his neck.

"Okay, I'll stop." The wolf said to her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he would finally leave.

Damon started opening his eyes wondering what was happening. Brody stood up backing away from Damon and walked towards her.

She cringed in fear and huddled closer to the wall as he got closer to her. Then she heard Stefan groan and saw him move. "Stefan!" She called out as she watched him crawl closer to the front of the tomb.

Brody knelt beside her, blocking her view of her boyfriend. She whimpered again, her eyes closed and she felt the wolf's fingers in her hair. He rubbed the strands between his fingers, his eyes closing. "Mmm so soft." He mumbled. She heard Damon snarl a curse at him.

Then he slipped his palm under her necklace, cradling it in his hand. Then with a rough pull, he ripped it from her neck. She opened her eyes as she felt him walk further away from her to see him standing back beside the tomb in front of Stefan.

"Can you just imagine the fun we can have without this in the way?" He taunted Stefan. He swung the necklace back and forth, dangling it between his fingers, before he tossed it on the ground in front of him.

"You want me to stop.." He started saying, turning back to her. "Well then," He had begun dragging Elena to her feet and with one push she was on Damon's lap. Brody was absolutely giddy with power and felt like he was in a torture movie, loving all the ideas played out on his victims.

Damon was still cringing in pain but looked up at him suspiciously. What the hell did he want now? He was so weak he could barely move. Brody grabbed her by her hair and held her in front of him.

"Compel her vampire." Brody said without blinking, as Damon's eyes went wide.

Compel her to what? He thought. Shit. This was not good. Not good at all.


	15. Compelled To Torture Him

"Compel her, to pick up the knife and cut you." Brody said simply, like he had just told him he should take his umbrella out because it was going to rain later.

He placed the knife on the ground beside them and she stared at him in shock. What? He could not be serious? Why didn't he just leave already? But she knew that he was taking her with him and so far she had seen no way out of that. Stefan and Damon were both trapped, but she could not stand to see either of them hurt more. It was like he got off on torturing them.

"No!" She found her voice, and shook her head at Damon. Her dark brown eyes were glassy with emotion, as the tears kept fighting to be free.

Damon looked at her sitting in his lap. He could feel her long slender legs rubbing against his jeans. His one hand grazed her hip as she was practically thrown at him, her bottom he could feel was barely covered by her lace panties. Her hair had unintentionally whipped him in the face as she swung her head around to the wolf and heard what he wanted her to do. She was trembling in his arms. He reached out and rubbed her back through her camisole. She looked so scared; scared for him.

He looked to Stefan knowing what he had to do and they nodded at each other. But he was more afraid for her and her thoughts about hurting him than the pain that the knife would bring.

"Do it!" Brody demanded.

Damon swallowed and tried to sit up more, with the beautiful Elena in his lap. He cupped her face with his hands and tried to smile at her. "Elena." She was still shaking her head at him.

"No, Damon, no." She begged. She didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't imagine hurting him. She looked back at Stefan. He nodded at her. She knew she had to do it and would have no choice if he decided to compel her but she hated the thought of stabbing him.

Damon turned her head towards him again. He knew he had to do it. Anything to keep this monster from hurting her and his focus on him and Stefan.

"Elena." He tried again, looking intensely into her tear stained eyes. "Please... pick up the knife."

She looked panicked but staring into his deep blue eyes, she found her hand disobeying her thoughts.

"Now cut me.." He trailed off softly. He shut his eyes and braced for the pain the knife would bring. At this moment he couldn't bear to see her face as she did it. He could feel her hand shaking as she raked the blade across his chest. He winced in pain but refused to cry out. He was mumbling to her under his breath that it was okay. He was okay.

Brody looked at him expectantly. "Again, vampire."

Damon glared at him through glistening eyes, trying to hide the pain he was in. He turned Elena's face back to him and said it again.

Stefan was just watching this whole game silently, thankful Damon was doing all he could to keep the monster from hurting her; as much as he saw it was hurting him right now to protect her.

He really did love her. Stefan thought. He hated that fact but he knew Damon's love meant he would do everything he could to keep her safe and protected. And with the threat to her because she was the doppelganger, he was happy to have Damon as another protector for his precious girlfriend.

But despite his justifications that Damon was just protecting her, he could not help but feel a huge sense of dread at what was happening between his brother and her. What would everything mean for him and Elena, and Damon, if they managed to survive this day?

As much as Elena's mind wanted to refuse the order she found herself obeying him and cut him again, this time deeply across his stomach.

He gasped but stubbornly refused to let Brody get the satisfaction he wanted from this. Damon's eyes were shut tight and he felt a tear drip onto his bare chest. He opened them thinking the pain was getting to him and the creep was making him cry. But focusing his eyes he followed the path the tear had made and saw it came from her cheek. He reached up and tenderly brushed his fingers on her skin, wiping the tears away.

"Again, till I say stop" Brody ordered.

Damon looked back up at him glaring with rage, the whites of his eyes as red as ever. He swore under his breath, not wanting to make her do it again. Damn him. This was making her cry. He would do anything for her not be crying in his lap right then.

He stroked her cheek tenderly trying to calm her down, but the connection of his hands on her face was helping him with the pain as well. He could not deny the sparks he felt rush through him as he touched her. He bent his head and said it again.

This time as she poised to cut him he held her face in his hands and didn't let her look away. He smiled weakly at her as he felt the pain wash over him. His hands found their way down her back, as he fought so hard not to scream and he gripped her bare hips as another jagged cut was dripping blood down his chest. He was breathing hard, and laid his head against hers finding her eyes and locked them with his. "I'm okay, Baby. I'm okay." He mumbled into the air between them.

She whimpered and nodded to him that she had heard him as her damn hand went to inflict more damage to his lean body.

He cried out this time as the blade tore apart the skin where the bullet had been in his shoulder and the flesh was still tender from the vervain. He grabbed for something to steady him as he felt the pain rush in like a poisoned wave.

He found Elena's other hand with his and squeezed it, his eyes deeply locked on hers. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. The pain, hell that was not the issue. Her crying that she was forced to hurt him over and over. That was what was breaking him apart inside.

Then he looked back at Brody, praying he was done with this little game and the damn wolf shook his head as him.

"Not quite yet, vampire," He said as if he read his thoughts. He dug in his pockets again and revealed a sprig of vervain. He forced it into her hands, grabbing the knife back from her trembling fingers. "Tell her to put it in your mouth and not let you spit it out."

Damon looked incredulously at him. "What the f..?" He snarled under his breath. This wolf was sadistically crazy!

Brody grabbed Elena by the back of the throat and bared his fangs."Do it!" He snarled.

"Alright dick! I will! Just leave her alone!" He cried out instantly to protect her. Damon felt beaten and wanted nothing more than to break free and tear this wolf apart. But he knew right now there was no way, no advantage and he raced in his mind for some type of plan. In the meantime he needed to play along. So he repeated what Brody had said and braced himself.

Elena couldn't stop herself, even though her mind was screaming to not listen to Damon's soft sweet voice. She lifted the piece of vervain to his lips, her hand shaking.

Brody held Damon's hands tightly to prevent him from getting the vervain out of his mouth once Elena put it there. He was loving the power he had over all of them

Damon opened his mouth willingly, looking sadly at her. He knew this was not her fault at all but he knew that he was going to hurt like hell in a few seconds. What would be the point of fighting till the creep forced his mouth open or threatened to hurt her again? Right now Brody was entirely fixated on him and not Elena. If his hands weren't trapped he might have a chance to overpower the wolf. But not like this.

She placed the herb in his mouth and he started choking and gagging but as much as she wanted to stop, her hands held his mouth closed as hard as she could, keeping the vervain burning him.

She wanted to die, seeing the pained desperation in his eyes. She could feel his teeth clenching behind her hands and he fought, throwing his head back and forth. She tried over and over to pull her hands away. But her mind would not let her hand obey her inner screams.

His eyes were full of tears and he tried to be strong. He choked and thrashed around, to spit it out to get relief, but her beautiful hands were trapping the toxic poison in his mouth. He looked at her, his piercing blue eyes so wild and frantic. It felt like his mouth was on fire and every inch of the skin inside was melting! She sat forward holding his mouth closed with all her strength. With the wolf keeping his hands tight, he could hardly move and just felt the pain rip through him over and over.

Finally, he could not take it anymore and threw his whole body to the side, Elena nearly falling from his lap and spat it out on the ground.

"You are such a coward wolf!" Damon hissed through gritted teeth, pulling his hands free from his grip. "You can't be a man and fight me yourself! Take off these chains and let's you and I throw down for real!"


	16. Tempting Damon

Brody took another swig of the bourbon and looked back and forth from Elena to Damon. "That's enough." He said of her and pushed her off his lap with his boot.

She curled back up behind Damon holding onto him tightly, looking back at Stefan. Their eyes met and she saw him trying to console her. He mouthed again that he loved her and she tried to smile back at him. She knew they would both do everything to get her out of there, but she had no idea how they could do that.

All she wanted in that moment was Stefan's arms around her. It seemed like forever since she had been wrapped in his embrace. She wanted him to just hide her from everything that was happening. Instead, she could do nothing except look sadly at him as she watched the wolf glare at Damon. He was still coughing and gagging, as he struggled to get the vervain out of his mouth.

She knew Damon had killed Mason to protect them all. And she had no doubt it was necessary. Mason had told Sheriff Forbes that Stefan and Damon were vampires and they had almost been killed by her and her deputies. If Caroline had not been there she did not want to think of what would have happened to them both.

She had tried to stop things herself and been overpowered. She had been pushed into the cave after trying to knock one of the deputies out and he held a gun at her. She could see Stefan shot, bleeding and totally unconscious on the ground. Damon had been awake but so weak and she saw him with multiple wooden bullet wounds in his body. The deputy was just about to stake them both when she had ran in begging for them to not do this.

But she had no idea how Damon had killed Mason or how this wolf even knew him. Now it seemed Brody wanted revenge on both of them. Her eyes went back to the wolf in front of them. He was just crouching in front of Damon not saying a word, his mouth curled up in a smile enjoying seeing Damon's mouth burning from the vervain.

Stefan had been watching without so much as a word, as Brody had forced Elena to stab Damon over and over. He could see that Damon was in incredible pain, but he could not stop the nagging feeling of a deep intimacy he was seeing as Elena was cutting him. He could see his brother's hands around her face and he was staring into her eyes. He had heard her crying too as she tore the knife through his skin.

"Should I?" Brody countered, finally breaking the silence."Did you give Mason a fair fight, dick?" He walked back to his bag and put some things in his pockets, his back towards all of three of them.

Damon was breathing in shallow gasps, still feeling the vervain like needles in his throat, knowing he absolutely did not give Mason a fair fight. He had chained him to a chair, put a hot poker in his chest and tortured him with wolfsbane. No, Damon thought he hadn't given him a chance. Why should this be any different?

He could not see Elena but he felt her clinging to him from behind. He could hear her blood pounding hard in her veins. Damon didn't care about his life. He had lived long enough. All he cared about was getting Elena safe.

He knew he deserved the wolf's rage. He had no idea anyone would ever come looking for him. Who was this guy?

"No I guess I didn't." He admitted to Brody, his hand finding Elena's again and he squeezed it to try to reassure her. He ran his free hand up and down her arm and heard her heart skip a beat at the intimacy. But the peace he felt at focusing on her was short lived, as the wolf suddenly whirled back toward them.

"Well then why.." Brody knelt down in front of him again, "should I!"

Brody who had been stepping closer as he spoke suddenly leapt forward and forced vervain in one of the wounds on his chest. Damon bit his lip to stop a scream and shut his eyes tightly. Then he felt his eyes being pried open and felt the insane sting of the vervain seconds later. This time he couldn't hold back the pain and his scream echoed around the small cave.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Damon heard a voice from across the room. He tried to open his eyes and saw the haze of a figure, before he slammed his eyes shut again from the insane burning.

Stefan was standing at the front of the tomb, glaring at Brody.

Damon squinted forcing his eyes open again, as they watered and sizzled in pain. "No, Brother." He whispered. _He_ deserved this. He killed Mason. At least the wolf was leaving Elena alone.

He would have laughed at the irony of the situation, if it didn't hurt so damn much to do so; since he had stuffed wolfsbane in Mason's mouth, just like Brody had forced Elena to do. He remembered that he had threatened to burn Mason's eyes too.

He could barely see anything through the pain and the tears in his eyes, but he felt Brody get up and walk away from him. Please stay away from Elena, he thought turning his head, and swinging his arms to make sure she was still safe behind him. He felt her arm wrap around his and he breathed a sigh of relief. As long as she was behind him, he could still protect her.

Brody walked back to his bag and opened the bottle of bourbon again, tipping it back and swallowing. Some of it dripped down his chin and he wiped it away.

"Elena." Damon's voice was barely a whisper. He still kneeling on the ground and he turned around to look in her eyes.

Elena watched Brody, who was just leaning against the wall by the doorway of the crypt, looking like he was deep in thought, just seething at Stefan. She turned her head back to Damon, wishing she could just block out the wolf. She was scared to death at the way he was looking at Stefan. She could not take any more. She focused on Damon's face, trying to shut out everything else.

Damon's eyes were red and still burning from the vervain. The blue in them so pale against the light in the cave. His jaw was peppered with blood and his lip swollen from where Brody had punched him. She realized she had never looked at him this closely before. Not till today.

There were scratches on his cheek and the day old stubble was rough against her hand as she reached up to him and ran her thumb under his eye wiping away a tear away as it slid down his cheek. His lips parted and she realized he was speaking to her. She shook her head to focus on his words.

"Just hold on. I will get you out of here." He smiled at her, her face going in and out of focus and he blinked away the tears from the vervain in his eyes. He saw her nod to him slowly. "Just trust me." He breathed in her ear, as she laid her head on his bare chest. "No matter what happens, trust me." She nodded again and felt his fingers in her hair. She sighed, his touch soothing her.

He felt her body relax in his arms and in the next moment her whole body just went rigid, her fingers gripping his torn shirt. "Stefan!" she whispered, her voice cracking as he felt her tremble in his arms. He could hear her heartbeat quicken and he turned to see Brody walk up to Stefan.

"Again, vampire..." Brody drawled, his voice showing complete boredom in repeating himself over and over. "What are you gonna do?" He spat out, pulling out the gun again and aiming it right at Stefan's chest.

"You've had your revenge, dick. Go back to your dogs!" Stefan snarled back at him. He was so done with this creep and was praying that he would finally leave.

Elena shut her eyes, her head still against Damon's chest, praying that the wolf would listen to him. But he had threatened to take her away too, so that meant he wasn't leaving without her. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. If she was dreaming then that usually woke her up fast. But this was not a dream. It was not even a nightmare. It was full blown reality and nothing was stopping it.

Brody's sick voice broke through her thoughts again. Even with her eyes closed and leaning against Damon's strong body, she could not escape their captor.

"Really?" Brody snapped back at Stefan. "You think this makes up for what you took from me? No, I'm not ready to leave yet. We are having so much fun. Aren't we?" He looked at everyone in mock amusement."I still haven't shown you all my toys." He walked back to his bag and grabbed a small glass like container.

Stefan was just about to ask him what on earth he was talking about, but in one fluid motion Brody had twisted the top off what he was holding and threw it at Stefan. It exploded in mid air right in his face and rained down all over him. He fell to the ground screaming!

In a flash Elena had jumped up, pulled out of Damon's arms, running forward, yelling at Brody till she felt the cuff on her wrist stop her. She saw that it looked like his skin was on fire! Vervain. Vervain grenade. Oh God, it must be, she thought. He was rolling on the ground, his hands over his face, the skin red and bubbly. Elena heard him curse at Brody again.

"Had enough?" Brody grinned. Stefan just gasped for air. "Should I move on to your girl, boys? I've got all day."

Damon's eyes darted toward Elena. He was still spitting out vervain and shook his head franctically calling her to come back to him. He couldn't protect her from where she was standing. "No!" he heard his Stefan gasp out, while trying to get up.

But it was too late and Brody walked back to Elena, who was backing away from him. She stumbled to the ground as she turned to go back to Damon and the wolf knelt in front of her. He trained the gun on Damon, daring him to move, but he was still weak from the vervain and could hardly stand up, let alone fight him.

"Well Luv, what should we do?" He said smoothly, his voice almost comical. Elena shivered and refused to answer him. "Wanna play some more? You tasted so sweet, like strawberries" He licked his upper lip again as he spoke. "I'm sure you have more for me. Don't you darling?" He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

She just turned away from him stubbornly. He grabbed her up from the ground by her neck and dragged her body up the wall, till she was level with him. Crying in pain, she still refused to look at him. "No, please." She begged him, hardly able to force any words past her lips.

Stefan snarled again from the other side of the room, gasping from his position on the ground, his face and hands still red and burning "No! Leave her alone!"

Brody didn't even bother to turn towards him and moved closer to Elena till his face was pressed up against hers, his breath hot on her face. "You like this... don't you?" He sneered. "You are such a good girl and you want a little danger in your life."

Damon sucked in a breath from his place on the floor. That bastard did not seriously just say that. Did he?

"You want me... Right, sweet thing?" Brody pressed. "You would never admit it to your precious boyfriends, but I know. I can see it. Tell me you want me?"

"Stop it, you bastard!" Stefan yelled, his head against the ground.

Elena struggled and cried, shutting her eyes tightly as he spoke. He was pressed so tight against her that she could barely breath.

"Tell me!?" he demanded, his huge hand still wrapped around her throat.

She shuddered as she felt him lick at her cheek and shook her again but she still didn't answer him. He let go of her neck just as she thought she was going to faint and she fell back down gasping for air.

Brody saw the look on Damon's face as he was talking and he was curious to explore what he thought he saw. He grabbed her up, under her arm and spun them around to face Damon. With his arm around her neck, he regarded the vampire coolly.

"I was thinking.." he began. "That you missed the show before." He was smirking at Damon as he bent his head to tuck it by her face. Damon's eyes were wide, as he glared at the wolf.

"Did you want a preview? Or maybe its called something else..." He paused as the hand not holding her tight, stroked her cheek and slid down to her lips.

She was shaking and had her eyes shut tight. Damon could see she was mumbling something softly, probably a prayer to get her out of there. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to show her or tell her it was going to be okay but he had no idea how he could keep that promise. He had just sworn to her that he would never let that bastard touch her again and to trust him. But because of his arrogant dick remarks about Mason, he had gone and pissed him off, big time.

Stefan was lying on the ground, feeling his skin burning still and hardly being able to see what was happening, but he too was praying under his breath. He couldn't see her face from where he was but he could feel her fear and it terrified him.

He would sell his soul, if the devil himself showed up right now. If God would strike the wolf dead in this instant. But shutting his eyes tight, he just felt tears flowing, wishing with all his heart that this wasn't really happening.

Brody kept talking. "Hmm, what do you call a preview that shows up in the middle of the movie? A Post-view? After all, aren't they the best part?" He nodded to Damon, as his hand ran down her chin to her neck. Damon could see her swallow hard as his hand brushed by her throat.

"No, dick!" Damon snarled. "I actually prefer the ending. You know, the part of the movie when the bastard gets what he deserves! Something poetic like a body full of bullets or his head chopped off. Or my personal favorite...his bloody, beating heart ripped from his body! _That,_ is the best part!"

Brody just laughed. He was thinking he was right. He just needed to push it a little farther. "Hmm touché. I do like the endings too. But no movie is complete without a little skin..." he trailed off.

Damon shook his head back and forth, his eyes pleading. "Please. You don't need to do this." But Brody just grinned at him, as his hand stopped at the lace strap of her camisole.

"Damn you!" Damon growled, watching him smile, as he slid it down off her shoulder. His hand kept wandering lower and found the hem of her camisole. He bore his eyes right into Damon's as his hand slipped under it and felt the soft smooth skin of her stomach. He felt her shiver at his touch.

Damon was just staring at him caressing her stomach. He wanted to help her, to stop him but he had no idea what he could do. And as much as he wanted to deny it, a part of him was getting very turned on.

"I know you want her..." The wolf hissed at Damon.

Damon blinked rapidly, his heart skipping a beat. He pulled his eyes away from her skin to look back in the wolf's eyes. What the hell was he doing?

Brody smiled at him and he squeezed her hip between his rough fingers and she whimpered. Damon looked from her eyes to where Brody's hand was moving, caressing her and swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

"And I have a proposition for you. One that I think you won't refuse..."

* * *

Authors Notes : Well how are you all liking the story? We are more than halfway. There are lots of people reading and I would love to know what you guys think. Please leave a review. I apologize for any spelling or grammatic errors. I am doing this without a beta so far but I am doing my best.

This story goes back and forth within the triangle as Elena deeply loves Stefan at this point but she is being forced to face feelings she didn't even know were there with Damon as things progress. Let me know what you like, love, hate, or what you would love to see.

There is a very hot, Delena kiss coming up...


	17. Trembling At His Touch

Authors Notes: Here is another chapter! Enjoy. Damon might be in over his head. Its getting intense. Oh and if you wondered where I got the villain, it is actually Brady, the werewolf that was with Jules. My son's name is Brady so while writing it knowing all the horrible things this monster will do I changed it to Brody. But I did imagine Stephen Amell in the part. However since then have loved him in Arrow. He is a much different character there, obviously. Please read and review!

* * *

He watched Damon's eyes get wider as he spoke and almost laughed out loud at how much fun this little game was going to be to watch; if the brother played into his hands.

"I can see your wheels turning, vampire. You are thinking about it." He spun them both around to look at Stefan. He was leaning against the wall and looked so weak still.

"Did you know, vampire? How much your brother wants your girl?" Brody nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Stefan cringed at the wolfs actions to her as he watched her tears slipping down her cheeks silently. He wanted to help her, sooth her, anything but he had no idea what else to do. He was as powerless as she was, more so even. He didn't need to be reminded of Damon's feelings for her. Hell, he felt bad enough already watching her in so much pain. He hung his head not wanting to participate in whatever the bastard wanted next.

Brody kept talking. "Mmm, she smells amazing. Freshly showered. Vanilla shampoo, and I think it was strawberry body wash. At least that was the colour of the bottle. Or maybe cherry?"

Stefan's head shot up! He what? Oh God, he had seen her showering?! He had been right in her room?

Brody wished he could capture the expression of sheer terror, written all over Stefan's face. It was priceless. "Mmm hmm. I know how delicious she looks already. But then we are leaving someone out, aren't we." He swung his gaze back to Damon. "I'm sure your brother is dying to see more too. She had no idea I was there."

He nodded his head back to Damon, still keeping Elena facing Stefan. "I watched your brother guarding her last night. He was either leaning up against a tree or sitting up by her window sill. But he was quite the gentleman protecting her. I just waited till almost dawn and he finally left. I'll bet you would have preferred your brother to have slept right in her room last night now. Right, vampire?"

Stefan swung his gaze at Damon behind them. He wanted to be mad at him but he could see the same emotions that he was feeling were right on his brother's face. He had been respectful of her. He had not been his typical flirty self, where he would have loved an opportunity to sleep right near her. Now however Stefan found himself wishing that he had been. Neither of them had any idea that they were all being watched by a psychopath.

Brody paused, actually expecting Stefan to answer him. "I knew where you were last night. I was waiting for the perfect time to reveal myself. I saw all the commotion here yesterday but didn't know what was all going on. All I knew was that you were stuck down here and that your pretty lady wanted nothing more than to see you. So I knew it was only a matter of time till she snuck back here."

Stefan took in all this information like he had been punched in the stomach. This was all planned? "You, you, wanted me trapped in here?" He could see Elena as wide eyed as he was at what the wolf was saying. He could only imagine her fear, knowing that he had been in her room. Why the hell had Damon left at all?

"Yes. I didn't know what was keeping you here." Brody continued. "That I only found out today when you rushed the invisible doorway. Ha ha! That could not have worked out better! I had planned days ago to hold you both here. I replaced the old metal shackles the night before that Masquerade Ball you all had. I had tracked my friend Mason to town too but he had disappeared a few days earlier, before I could find out what he was doing here. My plan was to kidnap your girl that night after the party. But someone beat me to it."

"Rose." Stefan heard Damon mumble her name under his breath at the same moment he did. Stefan saw that Brody was so engrossed in his story and his hand had stayed at his side and off Elena's body. Maybe if he could keep him talking, they could somehow figure a way out of this.

Damon was kicking himself more now than ever, that he had not stayed in Elena's room last night. She was being watched? The creep had been in her room and he did not even know it!? How the fuck could he have been so clueless? He had been stalking her since the Ball? Since he had locked Katherine in here, earlier even. How could they, both of them not have felt it?

Stefan tried to distract him again. "What do you want with us? Please. I want to help you."

Brody snarled at him his grip around Elena's neck tightening. "I want you to watch! That is what you can do for me!"

He turned back to Damon. "Where was I? Oh yes, right about here." His hand slid down the side of her body again till his fingers rested on the lace of her underwear on her hip. His eyes had followed his hands journey seeing her shudder at his touch, her muscles flinching as his hand passed over her skin. Then his eyes shot back up to Damon's. "Truth time, vampire. How much do you want to be me right now?

Damon blinked rapidly, hardly believing what he was saying and doing. He shook her head, sure that he had heard him wrong. Getting punched in the face so many times had to be messing with his hearing.

He wanted him to what? He was listening, but the distraction of the wolf's hands on her hip was making it even more difficult for him to think straight. He looked back up at her face. Elena was begging him with her eyes to save her and he saw her mouth his name, her chin quivering. Shit, what could he do?

"I'll make this moral dilemma much easier for you." Brody's voice was low, almost a whisper as he continued. "I am not leaving here without her.. And I _am_ killing your brother too… So he won't ever be able to come after you..."

Brody watched Damon realize the meaning of his words, knowing he was getting to him. His hand went lower and slipped just barely under her purple lace panties as he spoke and squeezed her hip. "There is no reason you can't have some fun before she's gone? Hell, I might even let you live." He lifted his eyebrows and waited to see what he would say.

Damon just sat there silently watching him. He looked at Elena, so scared in the wolf's arms and he was so confused. He didn't know if he believed him at all and was pretty sure they were all going to die here.

But he didn't want to die with all his fantasies about her still just that, fantasies. He couldn't take his eyes off the wolf's hand on her and he felt his eyes going blood red with hunger. Hunger for her…And before he knew it, his body has taken over his brains job and he nodded his head slowly, as a smile grew from his pursed lips...

Elena watched his expression change slowly from confusion to hunger in matter of heartbeats. The veins by his eyes were pulsating and she wanted to scream but the wolf's grip on her neck was not allowing her make any sound.

Brody threw his head back and laughed, looking back at Stefan. He started to drag her closer to Damon.

Elena could not believe what she was seeing. He wouldn't dare! She thought he cared about her?! She glared at him, fighting Brody's grip as he stood up and brushed the dust off his jeans. He backed up, his smirk growing by the second, till he was leaning casually on the wall behind him. His eyes were darkening with heat as she got closer and closer.

Stefan slammed his fist into the cement slab on the wall beside him. "I'll kill you, Damon!" He too couldn't believe the look he saw in his brother's eyes as he watched Elena get dragged toward him. Brody tossed her down on the ground at his feet and Stefan held his breath, watching his brother kneel down in front of her.

"Oh C'mon brother!" Damon snapped back at him. He had threaded his fingers through her soft hair as he spoke, enjoying the sensation of her head against his hand. "You stole Katherine away from me. She turned you too. If it wasn't for you being the sweet, romantic, goody goody brother, we would have been happy together. Just us, forever! But you had to go ruin that!"

He was right in front of Elena as he pulled her up. "I don't care if you hate me, or if _she_ hates me. I have wanted your girl for, lets see... _ever._ And damn it Stef, if you think you can stop me from having one roll in the hay with her before we all die!"

Elena glared at him, her heart pounding so hard. She thought he cared about her! But he was going to...She couldn't even believe what she just heard him say!

She pulled her arm out of his grip, her chest heaving with anger. She finally found her voice. "How dare you! I thought a few nights ago when you killed my brother that you wanted to be hated. Well you know what? You got your wish, Damon!" She hissed at him. "I hate you! I will never forgive you for this!"

She lifted her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek! Her hand was burning with how hard she had hit him, her blood boiling. She locked eyes with him as he turned back to her, his cheek flaring red, but it healed instantly. His eyes held the smallest bit of sadness, like he didn't want to do this to her.

Stefan swore again, watching Damon grab her shoulders tightly. She pushed hard on his chest and backed away, lifting her hand to slap him again. This time he caught her hand in mid air, and just stared at her.

Damon saw that Brody had moved back to lean against the wall beside the bolts securing the chain to Elena's wrist. Damon saw how close he was standing to them, obviously the creep wanted a front and centre seat to what Damon was doing. Elena kept fighting to get out of his arms but he just held her hand tight in his. He felt the electricity from just touching her and it made him eager for more of her.

Elena was furious at his betrayal and without thinking of what he might do, just like she had done to Brody, she spit in his face!

Damon blinked as the spit landed and reached up with his other hand to wiped his cheek slowly. His heated gaze was as angry as hers, but a with a very different kind of heat. She saw his eyes, as dark blue as the deepest part of the ocean. The whites of his eyes were so brilliant that the blue looked almost black. His eyes had never looked like that before. Dark with desire and passion...for her.

He grabbed both her hands and held them tight between them, breathing heavily. She could see the muscles in his chest tightening as she struggled in his arms. She looked back up at his face, just in time to see his eyes drift slowly lower as he took in her still bare shoulder. She fought harder, trying to get her wrists free from his fingers wrapped around them as he bent to kiss her neck.

The pulse was pounding under his lips and he smiled as he felt her soft skin against his mouth. He could smell the strawberry scent of the body wash Brody had mentioned as he kissed the hollow of her throat. She kept fighting him and part of him was so sad that she was frightened but he was so taken by her body so close that he pushed her fear of him aside.

He stood back up, looking again into her eyes and slowly circled her. He pulled her hair back from her face and ran his lips behind her ear. She could hear his deep heavy breaths right against her head. She wanted to scream again but felt paralysed and in denial that he could not be doing this. She must be hallucinating. The Damon she knew would not do this to her, would he? And in front of Stefan?

He circled back around her, his lips against her hair and he stopped to kiss the spot behind her other ear. "Trust me." He breathed right into it as his lips continued around her head, till he was standing right in front of her again.

Her eyes widened as she heard him. Trust me... Her mind flew back to a few minutes ago, his words echoing in her mind. Trust me...No matter what happens, trust me. She was shivering in fear, not having any idea what he was doing.

He ran his finger gently down her neck to her camisole and he could feel her body trembling in fear. The strap was still hanging off her one shoulder and he could see her chest pounding. He trailed his finger across her chest along the top edge of the thin fabric and felt her heart skip a beat at what he was doing to her. Then he hooked his finger under the other strap and slowly slid it off her shoulder.

Elena could hardly breath, her heart was so loud in her temples. She was terrified of him and what he was doing but she felt frozen to the spot not at all knowing what he was capable of or how she could possibly trust him with what he was doing.

Stefan growled when he saw Damon slid her other strap down and her top slipped lower on her chest till it was barely covering her breasts.

Her breath was heaving out of her, making her camisole slip lower and lower with each gasp from her lungs. Another rage filled growl filled the air and echoed around the crypt as Elena saw him slam his fist against the ground. She knew if he ever got a hold of his brother, he would kill him.

Damon heard him but totally ignored him. He stepped closer till their bodies were almost touching and he felt her back up away from him, as his eyes bore into hers. She took another step back and he stepped forward, so as not to lose the feeling of her against him.

With her next step she felt Brody right behind her and she whimpered in fear, not wanting to move forward or back, like the men were stalking her like a gazelle was hunted by cheetahs.

Brody felt her bump into him while he was leaning against the wall and he grinned. She was trapped between them and this could not have gotten more interesting! He knew Stefan was seeing this and he could not be more thrilled at how manipulating the brother had worked. Maybe the damn vampire that had taken his very will to live, would finally feel some of that pain. Finally.

Stefan was furious and in complete shock. He had no idea how his brother could be so cruel. He thought he loved her. He used his hands to help him up the wall till he was standing. "Damn it, Damon!" he snarled at him and he watched his brother slowly turn his head listening to him. "You love her, brother! How could you _ever_ do this to her!" He continued to plead for her. "You are in love with my girlfriend. I get that. I hate it but I get it. But the Damon I know would never do this to her..."

Stefan thought he saw a flash of realization in his brother's eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"You think you know me?" Damon snapped back at him. "What I want. You know what I want brother...And you have known since the day I came back to Mystic falls. You remember, us talking about feeding on her and imagining how her blood tasted. Now I can have her! And you can't stop me!"

"That was all you. I never said that!" Stefan snarled at him.

Elena was still trying to be in denial of what she was seeing in him. This could not be happening! She cried out in her head. But his next move changed her hope of being wrong about him to absolute insanity.

He was standing in front of her, just staring at her as she was shaking her head at him, begging him to stop.

He moved in closer, put his hands on her shoulders and he caressed her skin lower and lower till her smooth skin stopped where the bloody camisole began. His eyes found hers again wishing it wouldn't have to be like this. But there was no going back. Not now.

He paused wondering if he was brave or stupid enough to say and do this but smirking at his baby brother, he went for it anyway.

He turned his head back to Stefan as he slid both his hands down her arms. "You told me last night to protect her and keep her safe. Right Stef? Well you know what I should have done... Was done this last night!"

He suddenly grasped her bloody shirt with both hands, and ripped it down the middle! Then in the next second, he wrapped his long fingers around her head pulling her in and crashed his lips against hers!


	18. Passion And Panic

Elena screamed the second she felt him rip her shirt but her scream was swallowed up by Damon's mouth on hers a second later!

She felt his lips hard on hers, his hands around her head, her arms crushed between them. She cried out as she felt him slam her into the wall behind her. He somehow, protected her from the brunt of it, having one of his hands between her back and the stone wall.

"Elena! NO!" Stefan screamed and slammed himself into the front of the tomb.

Brody was leaning against the wall right beside the brother and the girl. He absolutely wanted Stefan to watch, but to keep his damn mouth shut. He reached in his pocket and without a word, hurled a vervain dart across the crypt and it hit Stefan hard in the shoulder, knocking him off balance and against the wall. His strength was building, the closer the full moon got.

Stefan ripped it out before it could deliver the full dose, but he was already feeling woozy and he started slipping to the ground. He fought to stay conscious and lifted his head back up to see Elena fighting to get away from Damon before the room started spinning in front of his eyes.

"Stefan!" She cried out, pulling her head away from Damon's. She twisted her arms and pulled them out from between them. But before she could do anything else, he slammed her wrists against the wall and he found her lips again. She whimpered into his mouth.

Then as if turning on a dime, she felt him tenderly lace his fingers with hers to keep her arms pressed against the wall and her body completely at his mercy. She could hear the grinding of the metal of the cuff on his wrist as it rubbed against the wall. But she couldn't move, even if she wanted to.

If she had really been honest with herself, she had no idea what she really wanted at that moment. She was scared for Stefan and was fighting to get free to see if he was okay, but found herself getting more and more lost in Damon's touch, his mouth and his tender kisses.

His body was molded to hers, each curve of hers perfectly fit his muscled body. She could feel his bare chest against her bra as her ripped shirt had slid down her arms. She felt a moan try to find its way up her throat, as his mouth hungrily covered hers.

Damon felt dizzy with pleasure. Her lips were so sweet and he could not get enough of the taste of her. He knew he had scared her and she was fighting to get out of his arms, but he held her tight against the wall. He heard her heart beating furiously, hoping that not all of her reaction was fear.

He felt her inhale sharply as he tangled his fingers with hers again and he ran his tongue across her lips teasing her. He felt her shudder against him and slump down like her knees could not hold her up. She wasn't fighting him as strongly and he slid his free hand down her bare arm that he had been holding tight beside her head.

Stefan pulled his head up from the dirt and tried to crawl closer to the doorway. He opened his mouth to cry, yell, scream at Damon but nothing came out. Damn it, he felt like he was going to faint.

Elena felt her knees go weak, her body loving the tenderness of Damon's hands on her. His mouth was so hot, despite the cold air around them. Part of her felt such a thrill; the adrenaline and rush of Damon kissing her. She had never kissed him and part of her was melting at the feeling of him against her. She felt him hold her up. Her legs like jelly as the rush of sensations hit her full on.

His hands moved back up and gripped her head again and forced his tongue in her mouth. She jumped at how hard he was holding her. But the next second, his fingers loosened and tangled themselves in her hair, cradling her close and he moaned in her mouth as he felt her kiss him back. He was bruising her one minute and then so tender and gentle the next. She could not have been more confused.

The anger in his actions and the roughness he had shown her, had scared her and as good as he felt, the part of her in control of her brain was screaming at her to get away. With her arms free, she pushed him with all her strength away from her. So much so that he stumbled back, almost tripping. This all happened in a matter of a half a minute, not even and she was free of him, hardly believing what he had just done to her.

Her ripped camisole was halfway down both her arms, exposing her purple lace bra. She saw his eyes widen and smile spread across his face as he licked his lips. She reached for her shirt to cover herself, but his one hand darted out to stop her, holding her wrist tight. He walked closer, backing her into the wall again right beside Brody.

"Mmm you tasted amazing! Don't be scared, Baby" Damon purred. "You and I both know you have wanted me since the day we met. Can't you feel it?" He trailed his finger down her neck to the curve of her breast right along the edge of her lace bra. He could feel her heart slamming into her chest and could almost taste the sweat dripping onto his fingers.

He saw Brody grinning at them both and turned his head more to see his baby brother crawling closer to the doorway of the tomb.

Damon turned back towards Elena and saw her tears. They were running in trails down her cheeks and sliding down to the soft skin of her breasts. He smiled sadly at her and ran his hands across her cheek tenderly.

"Elena, I.." he whispered. She looked at him and he could see hope in her chocolate eyes. Hope that he had seen how wrong this was. He glanced at the wolf once more and smirked at him, thanking him for this.

"I want..." He looked confused, torn and sad but then his eyes glazed over, liquid heat flooding into them making them dark blue with desire. His voice was low and menacing as he licked his lips.

"I want you, Elena... right here... right now."

"Damon, please. Please don't." She cried out. She was pounding on his bare chest and trying to scratch him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the wall right beside Brody.

Damon slid both his hands around her waist, under her camisole. His head found its way to her neck and he groaned as he sucked more on her skin. "Trust me, please." He mumbled into her hair, praying Brody had not heard him.

Elena's eyes flew open. What the hell was he doing? How could she trust him when he was saying he wanted to rape her?! The pounding of her heart in her ears made it so hard to think straight at all.

Brody egged him in from his front row seat right beside them. He saw Stefan leaning on the wall of the tomb and he too was begging his brother to stop. Damon smiled up at Brody and with a cocky grin tossed her back into his arms. Brody almost lost his balance catching her and fell more against the wall almost under the bolt attached to Damon's wrist.

"You hold her." He ordered Brody. "I can't enjoy this, if she keeps fighting me."

Damon could not look at her, not now. It was too hard to see how scared she was of him.

Brody just stared at Damon a huge smile spreading across his face.

Elena's eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and she was struggling in Brody's arms, tears flowing down her cheeks.

If she had been calmer and understood his pleas she would have seen how conflicted and emotional Damon really was. He was doing everything to hide it from Brody. She begged him with her eyes to stop and he fought the feelings wanting to pour out out of him to help her.

He stared at her soft skin and her panting breaths pushing on the delicate purple bra. He reached out his hands moving the torn shirt further back as he felt the smooth skin on the sides of her hips, his fingers running across the lace of her underwear. He slowly trailed his fingers lower and lower till he practically palmed her butt, pulling her towards him.

"Damon, please." She begged again, her eyes shiny with tears.

He felt her shudder in fear. Fear of him. The woman he loved was scared of him. What else could he do? How come she wasn't hearing him?

She pulled away more forcefully and Brody, struggling to hold her tight, ended up leaning on the wall just under the bolt that secured Damon's chains. He gripped her wrists harder and she cried out as she watched Damon reach down to his belt, undoing it, a hungry look in his eyes...waiting.

Brody couldn't resist seeing Stefan's expression and looked past them into the tomb.

In an instant Damon had lunged for him, ripping the belt at inhuman speed from his jeans and wrapping it around the wolf's neck!

Just as fast he pulled the chains trapping his wrist around and around as him as fast as he could!

He had just been waiting for the wolf to gloat to Stefan knowing he would look away for half a second and he made his move!

Damon slammed Brody hard into the wall pulling the belt and the chains tighter and tighter around the bastards neck! He was grinning wickedly at him finally being able to fight back. He had just waited to get him close enough to the chain on his wrist by distracting Brody with what he was doing to Elena. Finally he was in reach to choke the life out of this monster!

"You bastard!" Brody gasped as he struggled in his arms, furious at being tricked!

Elena fell out of Brody's arms as he grabbed wildly at his throat, thrashing back and forth! She huddled on the ground crawling away just panting for breath.

So he wasn't going to hurt her? It was all a plan to get to the wolf? She was still in shock, hardly knowing what had happened. She didn't believe Damon would ever do that to her but she had to admit to herself that she had been terrified of him.

Stefan was also in shock and let out a huge breath realizing that it was all a con to get closer to Brody. Damon had been very convincing... way too convincing. He had not wanted to doubt his brother but he had totally believed him and had watched in terror for his precious girl.

Damon was squeezing with all his strength, watching the wolf gasping for air. The werewolf's super human strength combined with the impending full moon had given him an advantage and he had somehow managed to free himself from the chains. But Damon still held the belt tight against his throat. He just needed to hold on a little longer.

But Brody wasn't giving up that easily and was frantically searching his pockets for something. What the hell was he looking for? He was as good as dead Damon thought. But then he knew.

Shit the knife!

Before he could stop him, Brody had flicked open the knife and stabbed it deep into his leg!

Damon yelled in pain and his grip on the belt loosened as Brody stabbed again this time jamming the knife into his neck. He let go of the belt to fight him for the knife but Brody rolled back away from him to the center of the tomb panting hard.

Damon glared at him, also breathing heavily and just dared him to come closer again. Damn it! Just a few more seconds and he would have been dead!

* * *

Authors Notes: Eeek I hope you aren't mad at me with the fake out. (Cringing) Damon would never do that. He was trying to tell her he had a plan. I thought it would be really crazy and powerful so I hope it was.

Please review. Id love to know what you think.

Special thanks to Danni1989. You rock Girl! Your help and encouragement has been so great!

There is lots more to come. They are not out of hell yet...


	19. I Know Where She Is

Brody stood up gasping and coughing trying to get air in his lungs. "Ah, ah, ah. You almost had me there. You boys are fast." He laughed while still choking bit. "And you sure had everyone fooled." He looked to Elena who was still wide eyed on the ground. Probably still processing all that had happened. "We could have had so much fun with her." He grinned and then made a sour face. "You had to go and ruin it."

He shrugged calmly, looking like Damon almost killing him hadn't affected him in the slightest. He walked back to the bottle on the ground and unscrewed the cap on the bourbon and took his gun from his jeans. He sauntered back up to them and without another word, raised the gun at Damon and shot him in the stomach!

Not missing a beat, he walked past him to Elena, cowering against the wall beside him and dumped the rest of the bottle on top of her head. She sputtered and coughed as the cold liquid ran down her body. She was not only almost naked but now was wet and cold.

"What the hell?" Damon snapped at Brody. He was doubled over in pain from the bullet but still saw what he did to Elena. She was shivering more now and shook her head as the liquid soaked through her hair and ran down her face and neck. He saw it slide down her chest soaking through her bra. The light purple lace was now dark, almost black against her pale skin.

"Well, you didn't want to play so... now we play a new game. I thought you had figured out how this works by now. I'm disappointed in you." Brody fake pouted at Damon. "You've heard of the movie 12 Rounds right?" Brody saw Damon nod silently. "Well you almost won that round...but then we need to play another one."

Stefan listened to their exchange not knowing at all what to do. This monster was playing with them like a game?! He was torturing them, like it was a movie?! He heard Damon laugh and it sounded like choke at the same time. The bullet probably punctured his lung.

"So how do I win, _dick_?" Damon snarled at Brody while digging in his stomach for the 5th bullet by now? He had lost count how many times he had been shot today.

Brody sat back and laughed. "Well lets see...how about when you act on your feelings for your brother's girl, just one more time...and I mean really act. Make out with her... right in front of him, Slow and tender and torturous...Mmm."

His eyes glinted with amusement as he saw Damon's eyes widen in shock at what he was saying. He cleared his throat and smirked at him. "I'm no expert, vampire, but I am pretty sure she did not like it rough. I know that from experience." He laughed and watched Damon look to Elena as he spoke. "Or maybe when you kill your brother and save me the trouble... You choose."

Elena looked up from her spot by the wall, trying to cover herself with her arms with her shirt torn. This would never end would it? It would end with them dead. There was nothing she or any of them could do to stop it.

Smiling wickedly, Brody pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh hell no!" Damon realized what he was going to do and vamp sped himself in front of Elena as fast as he could. "You wouldn't dare!" He growled at Brody.

"Oh I would." Brody challenged him as he brought the lighter closer. "You see, you reminded me that you could heal her from anything, so now there are so many more possibilities!"

Stefan felt the vervain slowly working its way out of his system. He had to do something...anything to get the monsters focus off Elena. "Leave them alone!" He demanded of Brody. "Torture me!"

Brody strode swiftly over to Stefan. "Oh but I am, aren't I?" He smirked at him, as he jammed his hand in his pocket and felt for the necklace...the only thing he had left of them. "And you can't do anything to stop me!"

"Come in here and say that you coward! You say I took something from you? Well fight me! Leave Elena out of this. She has nothing to do with it!" Stefan growled at him stepping towards the front of the tomb. It had worked. The wolf came after him.

"She has everything to do with this!" He snarled at him. "I didn't even get a chance to save them. You just made me watch..." But he didn't continue and roared so loudly it felt like the tomb shook. And before Stefan could say anything else, Brody had sped towards him and stabbed him with another vervain dart!

He pushed Stefan back against the wall... in the tomb!

"You were saying?" Brody laughed proudly pressing his face inches from his. Stefan was gasping for air and slipping down the wall. Damn it. How many of those did he have? He finally had a chance to fight this bastard and he could hardly stand up!

"Look at that? I just won another round. I fought your brother and won." Brody gloated to Damon and yanked Stefan's head up by his hair exposing his neck.

"No dick, you cheated!" Damon growled back at him. "Stefan is right, you are a coward."

But Brody ignored Damon baiting him."You both do know a werewolf bite can kill a vampire right?"

Elena cried out shutting her eyes tight, turning away from them. Damon gasped. He was going to bite him?!

"I hear it's a long very painful death" Brody continued. "Unimaginable pain, hallucinations, insatiable blood lust. Basically wishing you would die every moment." He hissed in Stefan's ear. "And you deserve every second of it!"

Stefan glared back at him. Brody moved in, fangs ready and opened his mouth to bite Stefan's neck!

"Katherine!" Stefan gasped out.

"What?" Brody moved closer to him.

"Katherine" He choked out again. "Leave us alone, please. I know where she is." He looked hopefully at Brody.

"Where? Tell me! Now!" Brody ordered shaking him.

"She's here" Stefan motioned to the back of the tomb. "She has been here all along."

Brody grinned at him and let go of his hair and he slumped back down the wall, fighting to stay conscious. Damon and him had been drinking vervain so maybe this was finally his chance to get the upper hand on Brody... if he could find the strength to.

Elena was shaking and wet and cold and Damon's heart was breaking for what he had put her through to try to kill the damn wolf. He had tried to tell her, but she had been so scared that she had not heard him. He thought he could have ended this nightmare and he almost did. But the fear and loathing she had in her eyes at him and the things he said and did to her. He was so afraid she wouldn't forgive him.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I thought I could save you. It had to look real. I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He opened his arms to her, praying he hadn't lost her trust in him. He was desperate to get her out of there and was willing to do anything to kill the wolf, if it meant he would never lay a hand on her again.

Elena sniffled and nodded to him, not saying a word and moved closer. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her tightly to him.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes feeling him stroking her hair to calm her as she sobbed in his arms. The intensity of everything that had happened to them came in waves and she felt like she could barely breath, she was still so afraid. But in that moment feeling Damon holding her so tightly and protecting her, she just felt herself break down. She was so glad he was there for her when Stefan couldn't be.

Deep down she knew he would never hurt her like that but everything he had said and how he treated her felt so real. She was so glad it was all just a ruse to attack Brody. She knew she would never forgive him if he had actually taken advantage of her, especially right in front of his brother.

She saw Stefan watching them with a very blank look on his face as he leaned against the wall on the other side of the crypt. She knew she was seeking comfort in his brothers arms. But it wasn't that she would choose Damon over him.

She had wanted to be in Stefan's arms since the moment that she realized she couldn't be. And here she had pushed him away over and over again telling him she just wanted to feel safe and wake up knowing her family was okay.

After the horror that Katherine had put her family through, he had been more than understanding. But now that she couldn't be with him, suddenly that was all she wanted and could think about.

A few seconds later, Katherine appeared from the back of the tomb. She vamp sped towards Stefan but the wolf grabbed her and threw her back towards him. He held her by the throat just grinning at her. Then he dragged her along the wall of the tomb, her bare feet in the air. She was gasping for breath and fighting him, but being a full moon she was no match for a werewolf.

She had kept her distance and wanted to just wait till he had his fill with the rest of them and would finally leave. She had heard him say that he was looking for her too. No one that was ever looking for her had good intentions. And despite what she had heard happen and the danger Stefan had been in she had determined to stay out of it and stay alive.

But now he had found her and she glared at Stefan still laying nearly unconscious against the opposite wall. He gave her up. Damn him! And now she had no idea how to get herself out of this mess alive.

Stefan had slid down the wall opposite where Katherine was being held and looked up seeing the rage in the wolf's face. Had she done something to him too?

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment, dreaming of when I would find you, Katerina." His mouth was right up against her cheek as he spoke. "I thought you died. I thought you were both dead. And for years, decades even I had no one to that I could blame."

He was clutching tighter on her neck, his eyes red with hate, the muscles in his arms tight and his whole body shaking with anger. "No one that could pay for what they did to me, to us. No one to pay for turning me into this; a man, a person, a damn animal I don't recognize! I am dead inside because of you vampires! He shook her as he fought to hold back a tear wanting to find its way down his cheek.

Stefan had no idea what to make of this. What the hell had happened to him? He wanted to ask him again to see if he would tell him what he could have possibly done to him. But his focus was entirely on Katherine now. His eyes widened as he realized he had called her Katerina? How old was he?

"Who are you?" Katherine choked out fighting the man's hands around her throat. She had no idea what the hell was going on. He held her tight against the wall and was glaring at her.

"You mean you don't remember me?" The wolf asked her, shock all over his face. "Shall I give you a hint?" Katherine nodded slowly. She could care less about this creep but he was trying to kill her so she was determined to play along till she could get the upper hand.

"Sept 24th..." He paused looking at all of them. "1864." He watched and waited for Katherine to figure it out. Her eyes all of a sudden widened in surprise and he watched her expression go from confusion to pure fear. "I, I" she stuttered. "You hunted for me? All your life?"

Damon was still cradling Elena in his arms. She had been sobbing silently against his bare chest and he just kept his arms around her stroking her back and her hair. He perked up his ears as he heard them talking. 1864? The year of the vampire round up? He thought more. Sept 24th was the night before. That was the Founders Day Gala.

Stefan too was trying to put the pieces together as to why this wolf hated them so much. That was the night that he had escorted Katherine to the Founder's Day Gala? What did he have to do with that?

"I have much bigger plans here for you yet, darling." He hissed at Katherine. "You were a vampire then and now. You probably didn't waste a second thinking about what you did! You will suffer yet too...once I'm through with your partner here, it will be your turn."

Katherine was shaking her head that he was wrong. Truthfully he was dead on. She had totally forgotten and had not thought once about them since that night. She stood in his grasp seeing the face of a man or rather the wolf that has had one goal his whole life. She had no idea what he was capable of.

"Should I give you the same courtesy you gave her?" Brody snarled at her. Katherine opened her mouth but she was in shock at what was happening and had no idea what to say. "Listen, I," she mumbled trying to save herself, as always. Stefan was right there but he was not helping her. No one ever did. It was always up to her. "Please, just calm down..."

Crack! The werewolf had snapped her neck and she slumped in his arms.

Stefan saw her fall right beside him, almost not believing his eyes. Brody looked at Stefan, his eyes glowing yellow. Still holding Katherine in his arms, he stroked her head smoothing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He ran a finger along her neck where it had bent in an awkward angle when he snapped it. He had killed her but he knew plenty about vampires to know she would come back.

Brody looked across the tomb at Stefan. "I can see how much you do love your girl. And you did me a solid here. I'm grateful you helped me find _her._ "

Then he growled as he sunk his fangs deep into Katherine's neck.


	20. Do You Love Him ?

Stefan stared in complete disbelief as Brody pulled away from Katherine and let her body slump to the ground as her eyes closed. He wiped his mouth and spat at her as he stood up.

The brothers and Elena had watched this whole exchange in silence and were completely confused as to what just happened. Did he just bite her? Elena thought. That meant she was... But she had no time to even think of the rest of that sentence as she watched the wolf swing his head back around and he met her fearful eyes!

Stefan watched Brody who was still seething with anger as he swung his gaze back to Elena, rage all over his face. He watched her eyes widen and her bury her head back in his brother's chest. What the hell did he think he was going to do now! Stefan voiced in his head. He tried to get up, grabbing onto the wolves jeans to fight, but was met by Brody's boot kicking him in the stomach as he stormed back out of the tomb.

Brody went right towards them. Damon had his arms around her, seeing the wolf glare at Elena before she buried her head in his embrace again. She was trembling. Damon glared right back at him. He would not let him lay a finger on her. His one hand was around her head and he held her tight against him.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Damon growled seeing the wolf storm towards them and then just stop in front of them. But Brody just growled baring his fangs at him.

Then in an instant he was so quiet again. The complete calmness was scarier than his rage. He smirked at them and Damon could hear Elena whimper in fear. Damon backed up as far away from the wolf as the chains would allow but he kept closing in on them.

Brody grabbed his gun from his jeans again, leveling it at Damon.

Damon snarled at him "If you think for one second that I am going to let you shoot..."

Bang! The shot rang out and Damon fell. He was clutching his back, right by his spine and he felt like his legs just froze underneath him and he crumpled to the ground.

The wolf grabbed for Elena as Damon hit the ground and slammed her into the wall behind her. He just wanted the arrogant vampire out of the way. He wanted to tell her what happened. He wanted her to hate her boyfriend, like he hated him.

"I was happy! We were in love!" He hissed in her face. Her eyes were shut tight, as his bitter breath was on her cheeks.

"Your damn boyfriend and his demon girlfriend took everything from me!" He was screaming now."Why the hell shouldn't I take everything from him!"

He was panting with rage and then said softer. "You say you love him?" He pointed to Stefan, his finger shaking like he was high or had way too much to drink which could be true on both counts.

Elena just stood frozen in fear, her fingers gripping the stone wall behind her. What did Stefan do? Was this when he was a ripper? She had known he had killed and shown no mercy so long ago.

But he had worked so hard to get away from the hell that the blood brought out in him. He had been fighting his very nature for decades to never let that beast back out.

No, Elena thought. He had said this happened before the vampire round up. Stefan was still human then, Elena remembered from the story.

"Well why don't we just destroy that now. Rather than having all you ever dreamed of ripped from you!" He glared back at Stefan and grabbed up the empty bottle and just shattered it against the wall beside her. Elena screamed and wrapped her arms around herself, not knowing what he was going to do next.

Damon growled and tried to vamp speed himself closer to them but ended up slamming into the wall. His legs wouldn't work! He tried to reach around to get the bullet out of his back. His fingers were bloody and he grunted and groaned, but he could not reach where it was buried in his skin. He lay on the ground feeling like his back was frozen and he could not feel his legs at all. What happened to him? He thought maybe the bullet was buried in his spine.

"Love is pathetic!" Brody kept yelling at Elena "Just when you think you have your happily ever after... it gets ripped out from under you!" He turned back to Stefan sneering. "You don't deserve her love vampire. So I am going to take it from you! Watch me!"

He gripped her shoulders and pushed her down to the ground against the wall. Then he walked over the few feet to where Damon was laying and grabbed him up by his shirt collar. Damon snarled at him but he was so weak and his limbs were not cooperating with him.

"Relax mate. Just a little experiment. You need to be over here for this." He dragged him and dumped him down right in front of Elena. Instantly she grabbed for him, her arms around his waist.

Brody knelt by them panting heavily. "Do you love this man?" He whispered to Elena, motioning to Damon.

She opened her mouth in confusion, barely registering what he said. Do I what? She repeated to herself. Without waiting for her answer, he punched Damon in the face!

Elena cried out as she saw the blood fly from his swollen lip. "Stop!" she screamed. But he ignored her and punched him again. Damon groaned, trying to fight back, but the bullet felt like fire against in his body and his back screamed at him in protest of doing any moving.

Stefan watched them silently not knowing at all what to do. What was wrong with Damon? Why wasn't he fighting back. Why was the wolf asking her that? He sat up more leaning against the wall, scared for his future with Elena.

"Stop it! Please!" Elena cried out again, holding her hands up, trying to protect him. Damon groaned and choked, as more blood spewed from his mouth. She had no idea why he wasn't fighting back.

"Do you love him!?" He punched Damon again in the face.

Damon was weak in her arms, trying to fight back, but his healing couldn't keep up with Brody's assault. Blood and bruises were all over his face and with no strength in his legs, he could not stop him from beating the shit out of him. He growled at the wolf, but it came out more like a gasp of pain.

Elena cried out again for him to stop. "What are you doing? Stop!" She held her hand up trying to protect him.

"Do you love him!" Brody screamed, his rage all over face.

She looked panicked as she struggled with what to do. He punched this time right against the bullet wound he had had in his shoulder before and Damon groaned as his head fell back against her shoulder.

Brody reared back to punch him again and she put her hands around his head crying.

"Yes! Yes! I love him!" She sobbed, her arms around him, trying to stop the blows. "I love him! I love him!" She choked out, holding him tight to her. Her head was against his, her tears falling into his sweat soaked hair. "I love him." She barely whispered sobbing.

Damon's eyes closed as he swallowed hard, trying to breath. His ears were ringing from being punched in the head so much, but her words were unmistakable. She loved him!?

Brody backed away, gasping for breath and leaned against the wall from exerting so much anger on them. He just stayed there in silence for what seemed like hours when it was really only a matter of minutes just watching them.

Stefan could hardly believe what he had just witnessed, as he watched his brother and his girl huddled together.

Damon was struggling to breath and choking on more blood in his mouth. He just lay gasping in Elena's arms, not having any idea what all this meant.

He felt her pull his body back just a bit, but not enough that Brody could tell what she was doing and she started digging in his back for the paralyzing wooden bullet. Her eyes were still sticky with tears and she blinked them away to focus on helping Damon get the bullet out. He groaned and held onto her arm as she dug into his bloody flesh.

Finally she felt it at the tips of her fingers and pulled with all her strength. Damon let out a huge gasp as he felt the toxic wood leaving his body. He could feel the healing working and just kept breathing to get stronger as fast as possible.

Brody took a few deep breaths, his hands on his knees as he just stared at Stefan. "See, I told you. _I_ didn't get my happy ending. Why the hell should you?"

He was truly destroying this vampire and his girlfriend was doing it for him. He looked back and forth at the brothers and stood back up and walked towards Elena and Damon.

Brody turned back to Stefan, his eyes yellow with rage and flicked the lighter back on again. "I think its time I show you what you did to the love of my life. Just like I am going to do it to yours!"

Stefan's eyes were huge, his mind going to hyper speed. He had what? The love of his life was burned alive! He thinks _I_ did that?

"Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me..." Brody teased and brought the flame closer to her hair. Elena screamed. "So many fun ideas..."

"No!" Stefan cried out. This was unreal.

"What the hell, man!" Damon yelled at him, as he turned to wrap her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest again. He had lost count how many times she had hidden her face against him like that.

"Leave...her.. alone!" He snarled at him, his eyes red with hate and blood still dripped from his mouth where Brody had punched him.

"Alright. I see what you want. You boys want a say in her fate? I can do that. I can give you options. Door number 1...I toss this lighter and we all watch your precious girl burn. Just like you did to mine." The wolf snarled at Stefan.

Stefan was on his feet, right at the front of the tomb. "I would never do that!"

"The hell you didn't!" Brody screamed back at him. Then he turned back to Damon and Elena. "Or...Door number 2... I shoot you again and its my turn to play with her. You were such a tease before vampire, and I was looking forward to having my fun too, after you." He smirked at both the brothers.

Elena still hadn't taken her head off of Damon's chest. Her eyes were shut tightly and her fingers had a vice like grip on his torn shirt. She heard Damon swear at the wolf, as his arms rubbed hers up and down to try to stop her constant shivering. She couldn't stop shaking and didn't know if it was from being so wet and cold or from what she was hearing.

Stefan was in shock at the calm, cavalier attitude of the wolf. He was enjoying this and almost laughing at them.

He watched Elena huddled in Damon's arms. "You will never touch her again!" He growled at him. But he knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop him if the wolf chose Door number 2.

"No? You don't like either of those choices?" He laughed out loud, the sound echoing around the small room. "Fine, fine...last option."

Just as he was about to speak, Katherine woke up gasping for air. She looked around and cracked her neck back into place.

Brody was surprised she was awake so quickly and he was not ready to deal with her yet. "Vampire," He waited for Stefan to acknowledge him. He would never call either of them by their names. They were demons to him and nothing more.

He saw Stefan nod to him. "Snap her neck again now or there in no option 3."

Stefan looked from Elena to Katherine. Katherine was shaking her head and starting to get up. His body had long healed from the vervain dart and he was on her in a flash and snapped her neck before she uttered a word.

The wolf nodded his approval to him as he saw Katherine fall back to the ground. He swung his gaze back to Stefan as he spoke knowing he could not miss the look on his face when he said it.

"Okay door number 3. I really like this one. We watch your brother make out with your girl. I mean really get it on, _or_ its my turn if I don't like what I see." He licked his lips smirking at Stefan, watching his face go from fear to pure shock in a heartbeat and to the surprise all over Damon's face. "I for sure haven't had enough and you looked like you were enjoying yourself, before you tried to strangle me to death! What do ya say?"

"Although..." He continued fakely upbeat. "I do think as much as you might like Door number 3, vampire. I think it will be much, much worse than you imagine. If I let any of you live, she will never be just yours. She will always know what it was like to kiss both of you, to be touched by your brother. Think you can handle that, eh vampire?"

Stefan felt his stomach in his throat. He swallowed trying to push the contents back down. This was option 3?! They were all pure hell! He leaned on his arms against the wall, and closed his eyes as the wolfs words ran over and over in his head.

Damon looked back and forth from Stefan to the wolf. He had no idea what to do. How could they get out of this? Ric should have been here by now. He couldn't let the wolf near her again. She looked like she was wanting to die and he didn't blame her one bit. How could they ever make her feel safe again? But to make out with her here, in front of Stefan. This game was getting insane, even for him. He had played truth or dare with many sexy young ladies over the years but nothing ever compared to this day.

Brody was growing impatient not getting an answer from anyone and started pulling Elena up from Damon's arms. She screamed and fought him but he only pulled on her harder.

"No, please no!" She cried out but the grip on her arm increased and she felt like he was breaking it. What kind of sick creature thinks its funny to offer her boyfriend those kind of choices? She was sure Stefan wanted to rip him apart.

"NO!" Stefan yelled, glaring at the wolf. "Let her go! Damn it, Damon. Kiss her! Please."


	21. Option 3

Author's Notes: Longest chapter yet. Enjoy. I'm building on Delena's relationship more first but I have lots more ideas. Thank you all for reading. I love seeing the numbers climb everyday! You guys are the best!

* * *

Anything was better than what the wolf was threatening. Stefan didn't want the monster to hurt Elena, but he could not bear to watch his brother kiss his girl.

There was no choice. None. Not with the insane options the wolf gave him.

No one was coming to save her. He and it looked like Damon too had no hope of getting near the wolf again. What the hell else could they do?

Damon nodded back seeing his brother's mind racing, having no idea the hell this must be for him. He heard Stefan exhale visibly as he let out the breath he was holding when the wolf finally let go of Elena and she fell back into his lap.

Damon glared at the wolf and more so even as he noticed the redness and literal shape of the creep's hand on her forearm. "Stop hurting her, you ass!"

Brody just shrugged and kicked up some dirt from the cave floor and it went up into Damon's face. He swore again but turned back to her, hearing her cry out.

She leaned back on his shoulder, cringing in pain. He ran his hand over her arm and glared up at Brody again while wiping the dirt from his eyes. He had thrown his arm up to protect her so at least none of it had gotten in her face.

He bent her arm back and then forward and she cried out again. Damon wondered if it was broken or sprained. He looked back up and held her head in his hands. "Hey, Elena." He said softly and he waited till her beautiful eyes were focused on him. "Take my blood again, please." He prodded her and without waiting for her to reply, he tore into his wrist and held it up to her.

She felt searing pain rush up and down her arm every time she breathed. It felt like she must be getting disoriented from the pain. She nodded to him and he smiled at her as he opened his arms more to her. She turned her head up towards his while still cradled in the crook of his arm as he brought his wrist to her lips.

Damon was oblivious to Stefan's presence at least it sure looked like it, the way he was caring for his brother's girlfriend. Stefan watched them from across the room and could not put into words how empty and hopeless he felt. He had fed her his blood before? When was that? He had no idea. But he knew he had been out cold from the vervain bullets for hours maybe. What else had he missed? he wondered.

Watching his brother and his girl lean on each other and grow closer could not have been worse torture and he was damn sure the wolf knew exactly that. He watched Damon stroke her cheek as she sucked on his wrist. He shut his eyes, a tear slipping out the corner of one eye as he saw him kiss her on the forehead.

Stefan sucked in a breath. Shit, They hadn't even kissed yet! Well they had, but not the way Brody wanted. Slow and tender and passionate.

Oh God. Could he just ask Brody to kill him now? He was usually so hopeful, so full of optimism and trust that things could always get better. He had come back from being a ripper more than once. He usually had all the hope in the world that things could change. He had been holding out hope for more than a 140 years that Damon would stop hating him. He was a glass half full guy.

But not today. Today the glass was not half full. The glass was melted, burned, utterly destroyed, and shattered into a million pieces from being poured full of oil and sludge and lit on fire!

And was not over yet...

Brody flicked the lighter back off and stepped back digging in his bag. He produced another bottle of bourbon and opened the top while leaning back against the wall, but far away from the chains around the vampires wrist. He was not going to get close enough to get strangled again.

Elena sat up more on Damon's lap, him with his back against the wall. She felt much stronger now and her arm barely hurt. She smiled at him wiping her mouth. "Thank you, Damon," she whispered. He smiled back and did that eye thing she had told him ages ago to stop doing. But right now it made her almost laugh and she knew he must be trying to help her forget what was happening to them.

Damon saw the wolf looking impatiently at them both and he nudged Elena. She turned to him looking like she had forgotten completely. "Um Elena, we uh, I need to..."

She looked back up at him startled at his words and only then remembering why the wolf had yanked her up in the first place. Damon and Stefan were saving her from the monster's lust for her. Stefan had told Damon to kiss her.

She looked behind her at her love. She had no idea what to say, nor how to put into words everything she was feeling. She didn't know at all what he thought of her confession and neither did she. Did she mean it? It just jumped out of her mouth. She just wanted him to stop hitting Damon. She herself didn't know if she meant it.

Stefan wanted to smile to her that it was okay. But he felt numb like their was no more emotion left in him. He didn't have any idea if it was okay. Would anything ever be okay again? He wanted to be strong for her and not show her how absolutely devastated he was from what she said or what he just gave his permission for his brother to do. He couldn't even look her in the eyes and was praying that after this day was over, if they were alive, she would still be his.

"C'mon I haven't got all day!" Brody yelled at them, flicking the lighter back on. "Well... actually I do." He laughed, throwing his head back gleefully.

Damon took a deep breath as she turned back to him. This was crazy. Kissing his brother's girlfriend, with Stefan right there watching his every move?

"Remember to make it good vampire" Brody snickered at them "Or I'll be inclined to step in and show you how to really show a woman a good time."

Damon just shuddered at the thought of what his idea of a good time could possibly be and he felt Elena do the same thing. He had no idea what it would take to give him what he wanted to see. He never intended for their first kiss to be forced on them and was determined to only be tender and gentle no matter what other crap the wolf wanted from him.

He turned back to Elena and took another deep breath. Soft chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue as the tension and realization of what they were about to do hit him. He had never been more nervous in his life.

She was just her underwear and bra, soaking wet and trembling. The bruises were still evident on her arms and legs and her gorgeous face yet Damon thought she looked as sexy as hell. Her lips looked so full and so soft and he saw them quiver as he moved closer to her.

This was not at all how he wanted their first kiss to be but he was determined to make it as memorable as he could under the circumstances. He imagined just her, in his arms and everything else fell away. There was no crazed werewolf torturing them, no Stefan watching in absolute despair, and no chains to trap them.

There was only Elena... with him. Wanting him. Or at least he was wishing she did.

He could feel her quick breaths on his face. She looked nervous as well. Her heart was pounding rapidly, giving away how she was feeling being so close to him.

She felt tingles up her spine as he slowly moved his hands up her back to the bare skin of her neck and shoulders. He smoothed her soaked hair with both hands to move it behind her and it slid down her back. She had goosebumps all over and she was shivering almost constantly. Damon rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her. He smiled a cute pouty smile at her trying to ease the tension and nervousness he saw in her eyes.

She smiled back shyly. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and scooted closer to him, most likely trying to stay warm and he inhaled sharply. She looked so vulnerable and had been through so much. He wanted to show her he wasn't taking advantage of her or in any way happy to be doing this in front of his brother.

His fingers found the edge of her shirt and he bent his head to her ear, his lips right against it. "Trust me, Baby". She stiffened hearing the same words as before; before he tore her clothes and kissed her so hard. He had scared her so much. But he mumbled it again and slowly slid her torn bloody camisole off her shoulders. Her eyes went wide at what he was doing as he let it fall to the ground.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered looking deeply in her eyes. She nodded cautiously and then watched him pull the sleeve off his torn shirt so it would slip through the metal cuff and down his arm.

It was ripped and bloody but it was all he had to warm her and he wrapped it around her. He slid the ripped sleeve around the cuff on her wrist so his shirt covered her arms too as much as possible. The buttons didn't close but at least it was something. Anything he could do for her he would.

She looked down but smiled so thankful he could see how insecure she felt. He really did care about her. She had never really seen this side of him. He had been a protector for her so many times but to see him so tender and compassionate with her felt so...she didn't even know. She felt safer somehow and his long sleeved shirt felt like a warm blanket around her shivering body. The warmth of his body and his scent enveloped her.

She blinked rapidly her eyelashes fluttering as she saw him move in toward her lips. Oh wow... they were actually doing this! she thought.

He just barely brushed his lips against hers and he felt her body shudder against his. He felt her lips moving, slowly and tentatively like she had no idea what to do. Damon moaned softly against her mouth. She felt _so_ good.

He opened his eyes as they kissed, just in time to see Stefan collapse against the wall in the tomb. Damon's heart wrenched at the thought of what this must be doing to his brother but the wolf had warned that he better put on a good show or that animal would hurt her again. So despite Stefan's anguish, he was going to really kiss her. Just like he had always dreamed. He took one last look at Stefan who's head was in his hands but his eyes absolutely glued to them from across the dark room and shut out his brothers pain to focus on Elena.

Oh God forgive him, he thought as he opened his lips and the taste of her flooded into his mouth. He had kissed her so hard before and his mind, despite being aware of her, was very focused on his plan to kill Brody. He had barely recalled how she tasted then and this time he savored every emotion, touch, sound and feeling. His eyes widened in surprise to find her already open mouthed ready to let him in. She was so delicious; like strawberries, and vanilla and more fruity deliciousness.

He moved his hands down her neck to her shoulders trailing them down her back. He felt her tremble again at his touch as he met her tongue so soft in her mouth with his. Damon groaned in pleasure, his senses going into overdrive. He could taste the bourbon on her lips and sucked in her bottom lip hungrily. She smelled of bourbon and blood and he smiled. His favorite combination.

Elena was shocked at her feelings and how quickly her body and thoughts betrayed her love for Stefan. She couldn't even remember opening her mouth as they kissed, distracted by his hands running up and down her back. She could taste Damon in her mouth, her breath hitched again and she felt her heart skip a beat. She could feel him smile knowing what he was doing to her. She had no idea how he was making her feel this way.

He tasted like musky cologne, blood and vervain. She could taste the blood on his mouth from where Brody had punched him mercilessly and the vervain from when he made her force Damon to choke on it. She felt his rough shaven skin against her smooth cheeks as it brushed against her.

She opened her eyes to watch him, his eyes closed, completely enthralled in kissing her. He wound his hands through her hair as he pulled her face closer to him. She saw the bruises on his cheeks and the cut above his eye and felt the swelling of his bottom lip as his hot mouth covered hers.

Suddenly she pulled away panting heavily, seeing Stefan in her mind. He looked destroyed. She couldn't see him from where she was sitting but she could feel his pain.

This was wrong. So, so, wrong. She could not do this to Stefan. What had she already done? She kept her head down not being able to even look Damon in the eye either, scared that he would be able to see how much he was affecting her.

Brody yelled back at them. "That's it?" and he started walking toward them flicking the lighter back on. "Vampire, I _know_ you can do better than that, or its my turn to show her a real man!"

Damon stared at him in shock and knew this was killing Stefan. More? He wanted more? What the hell did he want him to do?

Stefan growled at Brody and looked pleadingly at his brother. "Damon no, don't let him," He gasped out. He could not stop Brody from ripping Elena back out of his brothers arms. He couldn't do anything. Nothing he said or did made any damn difference!

It felt like this werewolf had been privy to his worst nightmares and now had made a home movie of all of them. He was standing there watching and grinning like he had a bowl of fucking popcorn enjoying the show as everything Stefan held dear was torn away from him and ripped to shreds.

Knowing what he was about to see and what he already had seen, Stefan just wanted to disappear inside himself and never come back out. He wanted to cry till he had no tears left, or let his ripper side free to empty out even some of the guilt and anger he felt at everything he had been forced to watch.

He had no idea what he could have done to this man, this creature, that would make him take out all his fury on his precious Elena and his brother. This whole day had been pure hell.

Then he heard gasping coming from behind him again. He turned to see his ex glaring fire at him but breathing heavily, still very weak. "How dare you Stefan!" She snarled at him snapping her neck back in place again. "Don't you dare try that crap on me again!"

Brody was ready to pull Elena up from the brother's arms. He was eager for his chance with her and Katherine was just messing this all up. He was not ready to deal with her yet. Not till he was done with all the fantasies he had dreamt up for Stefan, on those late nights he had been drinking. All he had was his fantasy of revenge. He would imagine so many different ways to destroy him for what he had taken from him. It was the only thing that helped him ever get any sleep some nights.

He would get to Katherine...but not yet.

"Vampire... I think you know what I want. I'm not ready to deal with her yet. Do it now." He grabbed for Elena as he spoke. He didn't even have to utter a threat at all and Stefan obeyed instantly.

Katherine shrieked and vamp sped away from him as he stalked her. The lace of her dress was torn, exposing her shoulder as she backed away from him. She was still healing and was not nearly as strong as he was, even being 350 years his senior. "No, Stefan stop. You need me. I can help y..." He threw her hard against the back wall of the crypt and her neck broke...again.

Stefan leaned against the wall breathing heavily. He was pretty sure Katherine was going to kill him the next time she got a chance. He heard Elena crying and whirled back around toward her cries.

"Please, no." She whimpered, her beautiful eyes looked so scared. She couldn't stand the thought of that monster touching her ever again. She reached frantically for Damon to keep from getting pulled away. She saw he was looking back behind them at Stefan and trying to figure out what to do and then at Brody who was trying to pull her up from his lap.

"Damon! " Elena whimpered to him.

There is was again, he thought. Just her uttering his name touched him in the core of his being. She was crying for him and only he could save her.

"NO!" Damon yelled and grabbed her arm back from him. He pulled her back down on his lap and collided his lips with hers! If this would protect her from the wolf... then so be it!


	22. Consuming Kisses, Buried Feelings

Elena was absolutely taken aback by the ferocity of his kiss as he pulled her down, away from the wolf and into his protective embrace. Her head was spinning, her senses awakened from his every touch. She had never felt so many emotions all at once; fear, passion, fire, security, confusion, sadness and guilt. So many feelings.

She knew he was protecting her from the wolf and that Stefan, as insane as he must be feeling, told Damon to protect her; whatever it took. She was sure he had no idea the lengths he would have to go, to keep her safe as he promised Stefan last night.

Damon was determined that he would do whatever it took to get the wolf to leave her the hell alone, but this was getting really crazy. He couldn't imagine how his brother must be feeling. If Elena was his, he would have killed any guy touching and kissing her like he was, without blinking, including his own brother.

A few years ago he would have jumped at the chance to mess with his brother's girl the way Stefan had stolen Katherine's affections from him. He deserved all the misery Damon dished out. He had lived to make Stefan's life miserable.

But Elena had changed him. Slowly at first, but the changes were definitely there. She had changed his feelings towards Stefan and made him realize he was worth caring about. He would never have done this to either of them now.

He felt so guilty, as he hungrily covered her mouth with his, delving his tongue deep inside it searching for hers. He felt her soft hands tentatively cradle his head as they kissed. With her hands on his face, his ripped shirt he had put on her started sliding more and more open. He shifted how he was sitting with her on his lap and pulled her closer.

Elena felt him pull her in and she felt as if her heart would pound out of her chest. She heard him moan as she felt his bare chest against her lace bra.

She could still feel Brody standing right behind her. He was so demented, forcing them to kiss and literally make out in front of Stefan. She couldn't imagine what Stefan was thinking. She was so scared too that any moment the wolf would pull her up from Damon's lap if he didn't get the 'show' he wanted from them. He was going to burn her alive and then what? Use their blood to heal her?

She wanted to curl up and die knowing that her precious Stefan must be in hell right now watching them. Elena felt like she was feeling everything from Stefan's perspective. Every caress, every kiss, every moan, or shudder. She saw it all as he would and felt like she was near tears for him.

But with every moment she was so close to Damon, she felt herself feel and like it more and more. It was like her feelings were there all along, just fighting to get to the surface.

She felt his lips and then his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth and she fought to hide the moan wanting to escape. She felt his hands slip under the shirt and caress her shoulder underneath and then trail down the side of her body and she just melted to his touch.

She had never let herself think anything romantic about him at all no matter how much he flirted with her. She had even stopped him from kissing her in her room a few nights ago, literally forcing him back and fighting his hands around her face. The sadness in his eyes at her rejection was so deep.

But here, now, he was cradling her so gently and she felt her body wanting more, despite her mind screaming at her to not go there with him. This was a road she couldn't go back on.

From caressing her shoulder, his shirt slid slowly down her arm, exposing her creamy soft skin to his hungry eyes. Damon ran his finger by her carotid artery. He bent to kiss it, his mouth trailing tiny kisses across her shoulder to her neck, sucking on her flushed pink skin. He could feel the vampire in him clawing its way to the surface of his features. Her blushing made her skin so desirable to who he was. The veins around his eyes started bulging as his eyes darkened.

Brody was standing practically over them till now just watching and finally he started walking back to lean on the wall again, bourbon in hand. "Much better, vampire. See, I knew you had more in you." He smirked back again at Stefan knowing this was killing him. After what he did, a quick death was far too good for him.

Damon heard Elena breath a huge sigh of relief as Brody finally moved away and she laid her head on his shoulder. She was safe at least for now, he thought.

She felt like she wanted to look at Stefan to somehow reassure him that she was thinking of him despite what Brody was doing to them. He was manipulating them like puppets; like a game. He was probably not aware how much he was changing their three lives, with what he was forcing on them. Without this day maybe Elena would never have realized she had feelings for Damon at all.

She knew this wolf was trying to destroy Stefan for something he had done to him. Stefan had burned his girl alive? He couldn't have. She refused to believe it.

But even if there was any way they actually got out of this alive, how could she just pretend that nothing had ever happened? How could she go back to just being friends with Damon after what she was feeling right now. He was kissing her neck, so softly and tenderly as she was thinking and wondering how things could ever be normal again.

She shifted on his lap and he felt the soft lace panties rub against his jeans. His rough hands now ran down her stomach to her hips. He felt her tremble and he squeezed her hips gently. Then his hands kept exploring and found its way around and up her back brushing against her lace bra. The metal cuff on his wrist scraping every so slightly against her bare back. He heard her gasp at his touch as he found her mouth again.

She felt Damon inhale sharply again as they kissed and her hands slid around his waist exploring a man she had never been this close to. His stomach was hard and rippled with muscles. She could feel him shudder as he felt her fingers on his bare skin, his breath was ragged and he swallowed hard. She was in complete shock of the feelings and thoughts pouring into her mind. Damon's lips felt like fire. His fingers gave her shivers everywhere he touched her.

He paused, pulled away and looked down into her eyes as he felt her hand on his chin and her other one gripped his arm as he held her face in his hands. He was so glad Stefan could not see the expression on his face at that moment as he stared at her. His eyes held pure love for her, deep desire and longing for someone that was not his.

Neither of them said anything but the look in her eyes was so clear. There were real feelings there. However deeply Elena had buried them, he had dug deep enough to find them. It was written all over her face and he smiled as he moved in to capture her lips again.

She felt so good, he groaned again. He couldn't get enough of her sweetness and he never wanted this moment to end. It felt like they were the only two people in the world right now.

In the distance he thought he had heard Stefan retching but it seemed so far away and all he could think of was the beautiful girl wrapped around him. Damon felt Elena pull away just slightly as they kissed almost as if her body had finally caught up to her brain again telling her this wasn't right, or that she had heard her boyfriends reaction to what they were doing.

Elena blinked and tried to think, despite Damon's tongue teasing hers. This wasn't Stefan. Not Stefan. You love Stefan. She fought for a coherent thought.

No, this was different. Damon's kisses were just as tender and soft but also with a sense of urgency and passion like she had never felt before. Her feelings just consumed her as she felt his passion for her in his kisses and his touch.

Brody had been watching them silently. Getting hot and bothered himself but loving what it was doing to Stefan. He loved seeing his anguish at watching his girlfriend passionately kissing his brother. He couldn't have planned it better himself if he had tried.

Stefan was still on his knees leaning against the wall his head in his hands. The last few minutes he had been pacing. Full of strength but still damn impotent to what he was seeing and hearing. He walked to the back wall and gagged and puked on the ground in the corner. His stomach had so little in it and he could not even remember the last time he had fed at all. But still there looked to be more blood in him to lose.

He saw Katherine's hand twitching as she still lay on the ground and he silently cursed her and the fact that he was in the damn tomb with her. He walked closer just watching her eyelids flutter. It was all her fault. He stepped on her neck again before she was fully awake. Somehow the crunching of her bones helped his anger, just for a second.

But then he heard his brother groan. It was barely audible but he was thinking his super hearing could pick up a mouse eating cheese in the graveyard. So as quiet as his brother was trying to be ravishing his girl, it was not quiet enough.

Quiet enough would be Damon drunk on his bourbon and passed out in his bed with Elena no where near him ever again.

Stefan wanted to die. Did she really love him back? He couldn't stand to watch her kissing his brother, but he also couldn't tear his eyes from them as if it wasn't real unless he saw it with his own eyes. He could only see her back from where he was, but along with the noises, he could see far too much. He didn't want to know how deeply this was affecting them, but he could hear it loud and clear. He knew things would never be the same between all three of them.

But as horrible as this was making him feel, Damon was protecting her. He wasn't letting that monster assault her and Stefan knew this was the lesser of two evils. But to him it was still evil all the same.

Then his lips still on hers, Damon heard Brody call to him. "Bite her vampire!" He demanded.

Damon pulled away from Elena's mouth, his hands still cradling her bare hips tight against him.

He had been so deeply engrossed in her, that he hadn't even noticed Brody move closer to them till he spoke from standing right beside them again.

"What?" Damon looked up at the wolf. "Hell no!"

Brody had already flicked the lighter on. "Suit yourself. Be ready to heal her vampire. Here's to Madison." He whispered.

And before anyone could react, he held the flame just under Elena's soaking wet hair. It suddenly sparked and in a flash her hair was on fire!


	23. Her Blood, His Hands

Damon vamp sped her off his lap to the ground, clamping his hand around the flames. And as fast as they started, they stopped. She hadn't even had a chance to react. All she heard was Stefan's scream, as he saw her hair on fire.

Damon shot a death glare at Brody and without another word slid her bra strap down and plunged his fangs deep into her bare neck. At first he felt her struggle against him, fighting what he was doing to her, and he slipped his one hand, the one Stefan couldn't see, under the hem of his black shirt on her shoulder, caressing her soft skin trying to calm her reaction to his fangs in her.

Elena at first, had gasped in shock and fought him. He had never bit her before and it scared her. She could feel his head by hers buried in her neck and she pushed on his bare chest for him to stop. The pain from the bite hit her so fast and she struggled feeling him tight against her.

But then she felt his soft caresses on her body and a warmth spread through her unlike anything she had ever felt in her life.

She gave in to the euphoria of the act and found her eyes closing, her head thrown back, unintentionally giving him more access to her throat. His hand felt so warm against her cold skin, first on her shoulder and then lower and lower down her side under the shirt he had wrapped her in. His fingers brushed past the side of her bra, cupping her breast through the thin fabric and she arched her back. And his hand then squeezed the skin of her waist and her hip rubbing against the soft lace of her underwear.

Just like her kisses, her blood tasted so sweet and was so smooth as it slid down his throat. He sucked tenderly and slowly being careful not to hurt her or take too much. He felt her body shudder under him, feeling her chest pressed into his.

This was pure heaven, he thought. He could feel her heaving breaths pounding against the bare skin of his chest and his eyes closed as he inhaled her sweet vanilla scent by her neck. His other hand was rubbing her shoulder and braced him up so his full body weight was not on her.

He could not believe he was feeding on Elena Gilbert. He would never have dared to. But the wolf had literally tried to light her on fucking fire! He was the worst kinds of sick and Damon knew that he had to do it to protect her.

He had been so close to ripping that bastard apart before, but he had no idea how to get the upper hand again.

But right now, he was in the moment with the girl he loved and he just chose to ignore everything else around them and focus on her and making her feel good. After all the horrible things the wolf had done to her, he could at least offer her a few moments of pleasure. That is, if she was turned on by him at all.

He could feel her body responding to his caresses, but he had no idea what her heart was telling her.

To say Elena was confused would the understatement of her life. Everything about being so close to Damon felt so unreal.

Here they were, having never kissed even once before this and from all of the wolfs threatening and her fear from all that she had lived through she was longing to feel safe and warm. She was so scared and the wolf had hurt her in so many ways in the matter of a few hours, that she just melted at the pleasure she was getting from Damon's mouth and his touch.

She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be happy. This day felt more like years of torment.

Damon was making her forget, almost as if he read her mind knowing how desperately she needed a few minutes not to think of the future or even the past. How roughly Brody had grabbed her and kissed her so hard, his hand wrapped around her throat. How Stefan had screamed her name so many times. How she had begged him to stop as the wolf threw her across the tomb and dragged her back by her hair.

Letting her body react to Damon's tenderness was erasing that hell in her mind, even if only for just a few minutes.

Brody had wanted her to fight him and it turned him on to hurt her and slam her head against the wall. Damon's touch was so soft and intimate. She knew how deeply her cared about her. He was saying it over and over again with each gentle caress.

She even caught herself not remembering that Stefan was watching them.

She felt Damon sucking so gently on her neck and she felt nothing but the pleasure. As if right now they weren't still trapped with the wolf planning to sacrifice her to break the curse.

She focused on the electricity of his hand rubbing her hip and the jolts of pleasure her body was feeling from everything he was doing. She felt his lips sucking deeply from her and his hands...God, his hands.. felt like they were all over her, igniting every fiber of her being. She could feel the rough cold chains as they brushed against her as his hand moved. He cradled her head and ran his hands up into her hair again and rubbed her head, massaging her scalp with his long fingers.

Before she could stop it, realizing too late where they were and that Stefan was listening to every sound and word...

"God, Damon." She moaned, her hand clutching his head tight to her shoulder.

Her mind screamed at her to take it back the second she uttered his name but it was too late. She was just about to say she didn't mean it when suddenly there was loud clapping coming from a few feet away in the cave.

"Bravo, vampire." Brody clapped slowly looking at them. "I could take some pointers from you. You certainly know how to woo the ladies." He smiled, knowing that Stefan had heard what his girlfriend had just moaned. And whether she meant it or not..it was out there like a stake to the bastards heart!

Damon stopped and reluctantly pulled away from her throat, licking the blood from his lips as he slowly sat up, his long denim clad legs still on either side of her hips.

Her lips were right by his ear when she had moaned his name and he heard her heart skip a beat at the realization of what she said to him and their audience.

Stefan no doubt heard her too, and probably wanted to smash his head through a wall. That was definitely on his top 5 things to do if his girlfriend ever moaned someone else's name.

Brody looked down at Elena laying on the ground in her very sexy lace underwear, with swollen wet lips and rough pink skin around her face, and fully messed up hair. She had two perfectly neat puncture marks on her neck, that no blood even dripped down from. He was smirking at her, loving all the drama and the new can of worms that they all had just opened.

She was laying there in complete shock and fully knowing what she had just said, not to mention what Stefan all saw her do.

Oh God, what did she do? She had just let herself live in the moment and not feel any of the pain and hell that this day had been and just soaked only in the feelings that Damon's touch had brought out. What the hell was she thinking?

Well she knew what she was thinking...she was thinking of Damon's soft hands in her hair, feeling his rough close shaved skin against her shoulder, his other hand running up and down her body.

She finally turned her head, Damon still straddling her and shyly snuck a peek at Stefan, almost scared he would hate her for what she just did or said; or for what Damon did to her. She hated herself.

Stefan was still playing over and over in his mind how this could possibly have been any worse. His head swung back and forth looking all around the tomb...He was looking for a stake. As messed up as that sounded in his head, he was done. He wanted to die. He had wanted to die more times than he could count already today but this…

He couldn't even look into her eyes. He could see her laying on the ground, her hair spread messily above her head. Damon's black shirt was open and had slid to the sides of her body. Damon was still straddling her hips and he could see his brother licking his lips; licking up her blood. He could see the fang marks on her shoulder and he wanted to scream, yell, destroy things but the damn tomb was nothing but rock walls.

He had no words for his thoughts right now. He thought nothing could be worse than what Brody had forced on them both, to keep him from burning her alive. But hearing her moan his brother's name... in a moment of pleasure...

No, things could definitely get worse.

Elena saw that Stefan had refused to look at her and she whimpered his name. "Stefan, I.." She had no idea what to say and was so sorry about everything. But crying out his name and moaning Damon's, was as different as night and day and she could see the hurt and betrayal all over his face.

She tried to cover up the wounds on her neck knowing that him feeding on her was as much a betrayal as everything else was. She closed her eyes in shame not wanting to look into his shattered eyes.


	24. A Single Tear

This would change their relationship forever. She didn't know if they could come back from the nightmare this day had been. She probably wouldn't even be alive to mend things with Stefan anyway, if this wolf took her away or even if Klaus found her and used her to break the curse.

She truly was in a supernatural tug of war with these Originals, werewolves and two vampire brothers who loved her so deeply and would do anything to save her from her certain fate.

She sat up and pulled herself slowly out from under Damon and looked at Stefan. Her mind was a million miles away, desperately thinking of how she could erase the depth of sorrow in his eyes.

She pulled her bra strap back up, as if that act alone would erase everything she had just done. Then wrapping Damon's shirt back around her the best she could to cover how naked she was, she shut her eyes tight, tears escaping and running down her face.

 _Its you and me Stefan... always_...she had said to him many times. Was this the end of always? Would he ever hold her like he used to or would he only see his brother with her from now on? Was she now defiled in his eyes? Maybe he didn't want her now. Would they be able to erase the knowledge of Damon's touch on her, his mouth, his tongue, his hands, his fangs, deep in her throat?

Not even just Damon, but the wolf had taken pieces of her right in front of Stefan that she could never get back. She had been ravaged right in front of her soul mate. He would never see her the same way again, would he?

She looked sadly back at Damon who was sitting on the ground beside her, still licking his lips, his eyes absolutely fixated on her. He looked like he was trying to figure out what she was thinking. Maybe about the kiss, him feeding on her, her feelings. But there was no time for that now. She had no idea what she would say even if she could think about it. Everything she had thought about him had changed today.

She had hated him when she first found out what he was. Hated that he was so impulsive and selfish. That he had killed without remorse; killed Jeremy and Lexi, turned Vicki. And she hated his anger and vengefulness toward Stefan for turning him years ago; living to make his life miserable.

However there were times when he was so different; caring, even loving.

The first moment she felt it so strongly, and she looked really deeply at him, was when he rescued her at the Founder's Court dance when Stefan was fighting his blood addiction. He had dancing with her and she could not deny he looked amazing. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the tentative, almost childlike smiles on his face as he held in his arms as they twirled around on the dance floor. He was shy with her. And she had never known him to be shy about anything. She had smiled back to him, their eyes in a dance of their own; looking away and then locked back onto each other as if the pull toward him was undeniable.

He had trusted her with John's invention too, even knowing the risk it posed since it was a weapon against vampires. She had seen a flash of that same look in his eyes then too. Isobel had said he would give her the invention because he was in love with her. Neither of them said anything about it then but she could feel something palable in the air.

He had saved her life from the vampire who hit her car the night before he took her away to Atlanta and she remembered the feeling of his hand on her face and the caring in his eyes as he held her and carried her away like she was his damsel in distress that night. He had said he didn't compel her on their road trip to Atlanta either and the tenderness in his eyes as he had told her he wanted it to be real was so powerful for her.

Thinking back there had been many moments that she had shared with him, that were starting to change her feelings for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted again by the reality of the situation they were in as Brody strode back towards her carrying a heavy tool in his hands. He walked up to the chains on the wall and cut her free.

Oh God. Elena thought. We are leaving. She shut her eyes tightly. The cuff was still securely on her wrist but she was free from the wall. He wrapped the chain around his arm a couple times and then pulled on it, yanking her up from the ground beside Damon. It was time to go.

" _No_!" Damon shouted as he realized what was happening.

He had not even fully stood up when Brody kicked him in the face with his boot. Damon flew with such force against the back wall, knocking the wind out of him. Clang! In a flash, he felt his free hand forced into the farthest other metal cuff on the wall, trapping him against it.

He pulled at both of his chained hands with all his strength.

This was not supposed to happen, he thought to himself. They were supposed get out of here. He needed get her away from the wolf. She had moaned his name and said she loved him. They were supposed to beat this creep, not get chained up more!

The wolf was getting stronger by the minute, and he wondered how close the full moon was tonight.

Elena looked sadly at Damon and Stefan, knowing how badly they wanted to be her hero and save her from the wolf. They had been through so much together, all of them. They had found a way before to survive. Keeping her safe from other vampires trying to hurt her, the tomb vampires revenge; even Fredrick the one that tortured and tried to kill Stefan for killing his girlfriend. They had beat Katherine and fought against an Original. So much history.

But this looked like the end for all of them, Elena thought, swallowing hard and hanging her head. She had no faith left anymore that anyone would find them and save them.

Stefan just stood there, tears streaming down his face knowing he might never see her again. Sure, he absolutely hated that she had moaned his brother's name... but he still loved her. More than anything he loved her and he wanted to get past this. They had been through _so_ much together and he could not just give up on her.

He never even got to kiss her and hold to her, to smell her hair or cradle her face in his hands one more time; to let her know how much he loved her. His last memories of her would be of her kissing his brother. This couldn't be happening, he thought as he reached for her and she reached back; his mouth open to beg again but knowing it would be no use.

Brody yanked on the chain, motioning her to head to the door. He paused by his bag again and rummaged through it, pulling out a wooden stake!

Elena gasped as Brody stood back up and started slowly walking towards Damon, standing against the wall with both arms now trapped.

He was still pulling hard on the chains trying to break free and now fought harder seeing Brody advance on him. Feeding on Elena's blood gave him more strength but he was careful to only take as little as he could and he knew he was not strong enough to beat a werewolf that was almost turning.

Brody dragged her along behind him by the chain as Damon glared at him with pure rage. But he was exhausted and had no strength left to fight back. Brody raised the stake towards Damon's heart and was poised to strike. "This is for Mason!" He hissed at him.

Damon looked at Stefan, possibly for the last time, trying to convey what he wanted to say in a single look.

Stefan nodded like he could read his mind and tried to tell him it was okay. He forgave him and knew he was doing everything he could... to protect Elena.

"No! Leave them alone!" Elena pulled at Brody's arm trying to get him away from Damon. "I'll come with you. I won't fight you! Just don't hurt them," she begged.

Brody stopped and stared at her.

"Please" She cried out again. She stepped between them again, desperately trying to protect Damon. She put one hand up in defense of Brody and her other hand on Damon's chest and could feel his heart pounding. She could not lose him; not now or ever.

Damon's shirt that she had wrapped around her slid slowly open again, with her having her hands up trying to defend Damon. She shuddered as she saw Brody looking lustfully at her again.

She looked so sexy, like right out of a lingerie ad, Brody thought.

She stiffened and backed closer to Damon slowly, as she saw the way he was looking at her and her brown eyes widened with fear, both for what he could do to Damon or to her.

Brody stood tall beside them, with the stake in his grasp.

Damon just glared back up at him. Then he saw her turn toward him and he looked in Elena's eyes, searching and seeing more raw feelings; fear for his life and fear of losing him? Did she really love him, like she had said? Now he would never know.

Brody paused for a moment. His lips curled up in a crooked smile and he thought of one more game to play with them…

Damon looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was happening. He would be brave, he thought. He would not let her see the true depth of his fear of losing her; of dying so soon after he had finally expressed how deeply he felt towards her. He sure as hell wouldn't give the wolf the satisfaction of him begging for his life.

But just as Damon thought it was over, Brody stepped back and dropped the stake on the ground at his feet. Elena breathed a sigh of relief and put her arms down praying they could just leave now and he wouldn't hurt either of them.

But they weren't leaving...

Brody backed up pulling her with him and then pulled the gun from his jeans again. He grabbed at Elena's arm and dragged her to the center of the crypt and handed her the gun. She looked back at him, confused and scared.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You choose... or I kill them both."

Shock was all over her face and her hands were shaking. She couldn't do it. She could never kill either of them, ever. But he said he would kill both of them if she didn't choose! Dear God?

She shook her head "I...I can't." She mumbled. He walked closer to Damon and grabbed his arm, baring his fangs again. "Choose or I bite him and make you watch him die such a slow painful death." He snarled.

Elena held the gun up towards Damon, her hands shaking as she looked into his eyes. She saw a single tear slide down his cheek, as he stared at her.

She knew in that moment that she did love him. She did.

She let out a deep breath...She loved him.

Bad boy vampire, Damon Salvatore. Her boyfriend's brother. She loved him.

How could she... love them both? She never wanted to be anything like Katherine but here she was. She loved both of them and now was being forced to choose one and lose the other forever.

Damon's face was full of confusion and sadness as he watched her level the gun at him. She wouldn't, would she? He could see the sweat pouring down her face and sliding down her slender neck. He could not imagine what she was feeling right then.

"Elena! Don't!" Stefan cried out.

She swung in his direction and without even realizing it, she was now pointing the gun at him. She let out a cry, while tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay" Stefan soothed while patting his chest.

She gasped when she realized that he wanted her to choose him.

NO! She couldn't kill him and she couldn't kill Damon either. She wouldn't, she told herself. Then before she even knew what she was doing, she swung the gun at Brody and fired!

The bullet hit him in the shoulder and he howled in pain. Then he stormed towards her, dropped the chains and swung at her, to grab the gun before she fired again.

He must be turning, she thought, because it felt like super human strength hit her full on her side and she flew across the room...right into the tomb!


	25. All That They Had Lost

A/N; Stelena in the next two chapters. Nothing more than kissing and making out. I don`t like it but it was needed for the plot and her feelings and how everything had been before all the hell in the tomb. If you want to skip it go ahead, but there is more information in the chapters than just that. There is SO much more Delena coming that makes this little bit worth it in the comparison for the whole series I wrote. Just trust me and don`t stop reading because of these two chapters or you will miss all the amazing Delena have coming up...

* * *

Stefan caught her in his arms and for the first time all day, he held her tightly to him!

"Oh God, Elena!" He cried into her hair. She had never felt so good.

He tried to pull the chains as fast as he could into the tomb with them but Brody had lunged for them at the last second and started pulling her back towards him! It felt like they were right back where they started with her being pulled away from him...again.

"Let her go, vampire!" Brody picked the gun up from where Elena dropped it, stormed over to them and aimed it right at her head.

Stefan immediately covered her head with his hand, pressing her to his chest. Turning her away from Brody, he put himself between them. Her head was against his long-sleeved shirt that was still wet from the vervain grenade Brody had thrown on him earlier.

The wolf pulled again and Elena cried out at the pressure on her wrist, which was getting raw from the metal cuff.

"NO!" Stefan growled back at him. He finally had his precious Elena in his arms and he was never letting go!

He spun them so she behind him and tried to pull her away from the door further to the back of the tomb. But Brody held fast to the chain.

What could he do? Stefan tried think of a plan; anything to keep her in his arms and away from that psychopath.

"You want me to shoot you again?" Brody dared. "She is leaving here with me one way or another." He snarled back at him. He reached in his pocket for a book of matches and struck one and threw it into the tomb. He kept pulling on her chains, slowly dragging her closer to him as he lit another one.

Elena screamed at the pressure on her wrist and the fear of the matches so close and buried her head in her lover's chest. Her hair was dangerously close as the second match landed on the ground and went out under Stefan's boot.

Brody pulled again, trying to wrench her out of her boyfriend's arms as he lit another one and tossed it at her. It landed inches from her back. Her hair was still soaked with bourbon and would light up like a Christmas tree if it touched her.

The werewolf's strength was still building and Stefan realized the moon must be hitting its apex any time now. He was holding onto her with all his strength, trying not to let Brody rip her away from him, but she was crying more from the pain on her wrist.

Stefan had no idea what to do. He was hurting her by holding on and he couldn't get the cuff off her. It was too strong. Then he heard the gun cock again.

Elena cried out and clung to him. "Please, don't let me go." She begged him.

"You know what I want vampire, and I am not leaving without it." Brody snapped at him reminding him who was in charge. Elena was almost in his reach but he didn't dare go into the tomb again to face him. After everything he put this vampire through, he wouldn't risk getting that close now.

Stefan saw how raw and torn the skin at her wrist was from the cuff, even with him holding it to keep it from digging further into her skin. He looked at Brody and begged him. "Please, let me heal her."

Brody studied him cautiously. Stefan's head was bent down, tears still on his cheeks. He nodded to him and Brody saw the defeat in his eyes.

Stefan had no desire for any more harm to come to his precious girl. He had no way to protect her and knew he was losing everything in mere moments. There was no way out of this.

Brody shrugged at him. "Sure vampire, go ahead," he motioned to him. "Say good bye too if you want. I owed you for giving up Katherine to me." He looked down into the tomb at Katherine's still unconscious body. "Just let her go after or this will get a lot worse for her. I promise you." He warned.

Stefan nodded silently, promising what he had no idea how to give. How could he let her go? Ever? But first he gently slipped Damon's shirt off Elena's shoulders and it fell to the ground in a cloud of dust.

He wanted to get that off her. It was just a glaring reminder of Damon's affection. He knew that his brother was just protecting her, but the jealous part of him wanted nothing of Damon's to be anywhere near her.

But again as if on cue for the bad timing awards, Katherine sat up, gasping for breath again. She was a mere two feet from Elena. Stefan did not even wait for Brody to say anything. He let go of Elena for half a second and grabbed Katherine up by the throat. " _Stay dead!"_ He snarled and snapped her neck again.

He took a risk letting Elena go even for second, with Brody holding the chains attached to her wrist. But Brody was too busy laughing at what he had just done to Katherine and in a flash Stefan was back protecting his girl. It was far too much of a risk for Katherine to be alive, weak or not, with Elena right there in the tomb.

Elena had jumped, hearing Katherine awake so close to her and watched Stefan kill her again in less than 3 seconds. She could see how mad he was and was taking it out on his ex. She knew he didn't blame her for the kiss...but moaning his brothers name? That had to be digging at him and she knew there was no one at fault but her.

Damon watched and nearly laughed out loud as Katherine got her neck snapped for the third time in about as many hours. But he was surprised at the turn of events; Elena was able to be with Stefan for the first time today, and he had no idea what would happen.

Stefan completely ignored Brody's laughter and focused on his precious girl. He shrugged out of his beige long sleeved shirt and pulled it over her head, covering her shivering body.

Elena smiled at him. It was still wet and cold but she could feel the warmth of his body on it and was so grateful for how well he took care of her. And the fact that he was taking care of her at all... after what she said and did astounded her.

"You need blood again. Elena, please let me help you. You must be so weak from Damon feeding on you." He had not been able to help her all damn day and he wanted to do anything he could now. He brought his wrist to his mouth, tearing it open and brought it to her lips. He saw her nod weakly that he was right. He held her gently in his arms as she sucked deeply from him.

That was alot of vampire blood in her body in just a few hours, she thought. Before today she had been fed vampire blood once, by Damon, when he threatened to turn her if Stefan didn't hand over the grimoire. It had scared her to death in that moment. But Stefan had saved her and even saved her and Bonnie from Anna and Ben and protected her from anything happening to her while she had Damon's blood in her system.

Now, she was swimming in vampire blood with a psycho werewolf bent on killing them. She was so scared that this time she really could die. Then Klaus would come after and kill her family for her betrayal. It wouldn't have mattered who's fault it was. Her being a vampire would still have prevented him from using her to break the curse. He would rage on everyone she loved. No, she had to stay alive... no matter what.

She could feel the healing working quickly as she swallowed and then pulled away as she turned in his arms to look at him. This was goodbye, she thought, as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Stefan looked mournfully into her eyes and brought his lips down to taste the sweet tears as they fell. Kissing her all over her face, wiping away as much sadness as he could. His tears mingled with hers on her face, as they cried together.

He cried for all that they had lost as a couple in a matter of a day. Cried for all the pain he had watched her endure. Every scream and whimper from her beautiful lips, every bruise and cut on her soft skin, every bump and scrape from her being treated like a whore right in front of him. He wanted to wipe it all away.

"Stefan, I..." She began and he put a finger to her lips. The expression in his eyes was so, so, sad and she wanted to tell him again how sorry she was. She was hurting so much for him.

"Not now." He commanded, his voice low and void of any emotion. He did not want to talk about any of it now. He just wanted her with him, as close as she could be. He looked at her lips and then back at her eyes. He saw her looking back at him, her eyes shiny with tears and he put his arms around her and collided his mouth with hers!

At first she did not kiss him back and was taken aback by his actions, especially after seeing his anger poured out on Katherine for what she had done. But his tongue forced its way between her lips as his hands went around her head, holding her as he kissed her. She opened her mouth to him and returned the pressure of his lips, winding her arms around his neck. She had missed him so much.

He could taste a musky smell in her mouth and he cringed knowing it must have been from Damon's kisses. He held her tighter and wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as he could as he roughly attacked her mouth, desperate to erase his brothers scent from his girl. _His girl._

He kissed her so deeply and almost viciously claiming her back. He pressed her against the wall of the tomb, his body fitting so perfectly against her soft curves and he growled possessively against her mouth.

He slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass and lifted her up against the wall off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist, his mouth not leaving hers. His hands ran all over her body under his shirt, reminding her of his touch. She was his and he needed to know that himself so urgently right now, after what he had witnessed just a few minutes ago.

Damon, could not hide the sadness flooding through him at what he was seeing. He knew Stefan loved her; forever love, soul mate love. But it felt like daggers to his heart to watch him with the beautiful woman he loved so deeply.

Everyone loved Stefan. Katherine, Elena. Stefan never even tried and they chose him. No one ever wanted him. He was always so tough and sarcastic, looking like nothing ever penetrated his rock solid exterior; _but she had._ He had never felt anything like how he felt with her, with anyone else. He shut his eyes, not baring to watch her in his brother's arms.

Stefan's shirt was big on her tiny frame and while they kissed it slipped off her shoulder, exposing her slender neck. He caressed it gently and then bent his mouth down to her soft skin, sucking and pulling it into his mouth, leaving red marks in a trail, as if branding her back as his. He paused at her throat, seeing the perfectly neat puncture marks where Damon had deeply drank from her and ran his fingers lightly over them and closed his eyes. He felt his anger building for what his brother had done.

He should of asked, in any other case he would have, but he was so engrossed in his turbulent feelings for her that he just needed every part of her to be his again. If he could have made love to her right against the wall, with his brother and the wolf watching, he would have; just to quench the rage pounding in his chest.

Elena saw him looking at the bite marks and pausing his assault on her body. Her heart just stopped for a second, thinking he was going to toss her aside in anger at what Damon had done.

But the next second he did the exact opposite and plunged his fangs deep into the wounds, covering them with his mouth!


	26. Passion and Desperation

She gasped in shock as she felt him pulling the life force out of her while he still cradled her in his arms against the wall. His passion and hunger for her was indescribable and she succumbed to it with all she was. And then he was covering her mouth with more desperate kisses, her blood all over his lips sliding between them and getting on her face everywhere he kissed her.

He felt the tug of the chains on her wrist. He held them to protect her from it cutting deeper into her skin that he had just healed as he growled again in protest that he was not ready.

He couldn't get enough of her or close enough to her at all. This moment could _not_ be long enough. This was goodbye. This was the last time he would feel her, caress her and taste her. The last time he would be whole.

Elena just melted into him as he held her. She gave herself completely over to the passion and desperation he was showing her and returned his kisses with the same urgency. She tangled her hands in his soft blond hair, running her fingers down his strong cheekbones, as their tongues danced passionately together. A dance she knew so well and had memorized every step. She knew every inch of this amazing man holding her. He had always been so tender and gentle with her. Right now however he was anything but gentle, but she completely understood why and let him reclaim her hungrily.

She was so grateful he didn't hate her for what happened with Damon. She was scared he wouldn't want her again and now that she saw how much he still desired her, she never wanted him to let her go.

She felt the tug against her arm again and she knew Brody was growing impatient with them. Then stone pieces flew from the wall just inches from Elena's head. She jumped, her nails digging into Stefan's bare arms.

Stefan glared at Brody, seeing the bullet in the wall beside her head as he slowly pulled away from her lips. The wolf pulled again on the chains and Elena cried out in pain. Stefan took a deep breath and slowly slid her down the wall onto her feet.

"Let's go now, sweetheart." Brody commanded. Elena was silent but slowly she nodded and started to move past Stefan towards the wolf.

But Stefan blocked her, his arms on either side keeping her behind him, not taking his eyes off the wolf.

"No." He breathed emphatically. He couldn't. He could not let her go.

"Elena." He whispered turning towards her, his voice shaking. "I can't...I can't." He sobbed, his voice raw and his vulnerability pouring out of him. He didn't care who was watching. "I can't let him hurt you again. I can't, Beautiful." He stroked her face where Brody had cut the deep gash in and his chin quivered as his fingers felt the broken skin of her cheek.

"I wouldn't test me." Brody said warned him. He pulled another vervain grenade out of his pocket and waved it in front of them while still aiming the gun at Stefan's chest.

Elena sucked in a breath shaking her head fearfully. She held up her hand to Brody, wanting a chance to calm him and he nodded at her. Then she turned back to her love.

"No, no, Stefan. Listen to me. It's fine. It's fine. I'll go." She stepped in front of him, her hands on his arms. "No one needs to get hurt." She was trying to get him to focus on her but his eyes never left the wolf. She shook him, speaking calmly. "There is no reason for you to get hurt."

Stefan kept staring at the wolf. He could not just let her go knowing she was going to her death. He looked back down at her so strong and so brave. She did not deserve this. No one did but especially not her. She was kind and good and was now willing to die to spare him and Damon from the same fate.

Then she pulled his face towards hers and he saw her smiling at him as her lips met his in the most tender kiss. She backed away from him still smiling. "I love you." She whispered, her voice full of emotion. Her thumbs were stroking his cheeks. She was so scared but she could not bear any more pain to come to him. She knew that she needed to let him go, even if it was the hardest thing she had ever done.

He looked down at her and reached up to hold her hand in his. He laced his fingers with hers and kissed the inside of her palm. She closed her eyes slowly as a tear slipped down her cheek. His lips were trembling as he spoke.

"I love you." He forced a smile for her to show her he was going to be okay, when that was probably the farthest thing from the truth. He bent back down and kissed her again and pulled back so slowly, his face flooded with so many emotions. Then he looked back at the wolf, his eyes changing in a half a second from warm and emotional to the darkest angry green.

Elena tried to pull her hand out of his and he still held on. "Close your eyes," she breathed. She nodded to him and smiled again. "Close your eyes." Her face shone with love for him, trying to get him to let her go.

Stefan looked at her so mournfully but slowly closed his eyes and he felt her pull gently out of his grasp. When he opened them a second later, she was on the other side of the magic barrier and out of his reach. She walked backwards toward the wolf, her eyes locked on his as soon as he opened them. She was whispering to him over and over that it would be okay.

Brody finally had her and he had beaten the vampire. But nowhere did he promise he wouldn't still kill him or any of them. Elena was still backing up slowly when Brody yanked hard at the chain holding her and she flew backwards and landed on the ground near Damon on the other side of the crypt.

Stefan growled at Brody "You bastard! I let her go! You have what you want!"

Brody shrugged. "That was more than I ever got! What are you going to do about it?" He smirked at him, knowing the answer was absolutely nothing.

"What do you think I did to you? I would never burn someone alive. Why do you hate me so much?" Stefan begged him.

Damon reached down, the chains on both his wrists not allowing him to put his arms around her. But he knelt by her on the ground and she pulled herself up to standing, her arms around his neck.

He had watched her passionate goodbye with Stefan, seeing every kiss and touch and he physically ached. He could still taste her in his mouth remembering so vividly how she had felt, how she smelled and tasted. If it never happened again he knew he would never forget how amazing it had been to be so close to her. He would never have been able to get enough...and she was not even his.

But now they were both losing her. No matter how much they both loved her. He was starting to understand what Stefan must have felt like all damn day being so helpless. He could not even hold her now to comfort her. She was shivering, leaning into him and had turned to listen to Brody and Stefan.

"You mean you don't know?" Brody questioned Stefan again pulling the locket from his pocket, rubbing it between his fingers. "I don't look even vaguely familiar to you? Does _this_ look familiar to you?" He held it up and forced it closer to Stefan.

Stefan furrowed his brow and thought. He had no idea what he was talking about. He did look familiar but he just couldn't place it. The necklace looked old and had black marks around it... like it had been burned, just like he had said.

"I used to live here you know... Mystic falls." Brody began quietly, putting it back in his pocket again.

Damon having no tact or sensitivity at all laughed at him. "You're gonna die here, you know? Convenient." He rarely quoted movie lines but he just couldn't resist.

Stefan threw his brother a dirty look. It sounded like the wolf was finally going to share why he hated him so much and he didn't need any comments from the peanut gallery.

Brody glanced at Damon his eyes fiery but ignored him and continued. "My family lived here...I only moved away after."

"After? after what?" Stefan questioned. "What happened? Who's necklace is that?"

Brody grabbed it back out of his pocket and threw it at Stefan. "Look for yourself!"

Stefan knelt down and picked up the gold locket from the dirt. It was very old, tarnished and blackened around the edges. He opened it slowly and a picture of a beautiful woman smiling with long black hair stared up at him. He looked at the picture trying to figure out who she could be.

Brody growled at him in frustration that he didn't remember. "My name was Broderick back then. Broderick Lockwood. I'm over a century old just like you and I have been hunting for you my whole life."

Stefan backed up. He was from their town growing up? A Lockwood? "What happened?" He prodded trying to be calm. This wolf hated him for something and he had no idea what it was.

"It was Sept 24th 1864. That was the last day of my life."

He leaned back against the wall, his head back and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back there. But he needed to tell this vampire what happened. He took a deep breath and dove in to relive the worst day of his life again.

"I came home from working late as a blacksmith. I had walked away from my father George Lockwood when I decided to marry the woman I loved. She was a servant in our household and we fell in love and my father hated me for choosing her over the family."

Stefan was quiet and listening to his story. Damon and Elena were also listening intently as it seemed the wolf was finally going to tell them why he hated Stefan so much.

"So we ran away and lived in the town, not the mansions my father had reserved for his children. I was coming home that night after working very late at the shop. We didn't go to the Founders Ball. My father had banned me from anything to do with the family by then. When I got home... I walked into hell."

Stefan's eyes went wide. What was he talking about? He tried to think back to that night...

Katherine had picked him to go to the dance with and he knew Damon had been so jealous. Damon had wanted to escort her and she had chosen him. She had danced with him all night and walked her back home, up to her bed chambers and confessed his love for her outside her door that night. He could not even recall if his brother had been at the ball at all after her rejection. What else had happened that night?

Brody stood back up and motioned to Damon and Elena. "Should we tell your girlfriend what you did? And your brother? It looks like he has no idea either. I'm dying to see what they will both think of you then, vampire..."

* * *

Authors note: Finally we will find out why the wolf hates Stefan so much. I hope you like it. Been a busy week so I hadn't had time to post more till now. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Have a great weekend.


	27. The Darkest Night

Stefan swung his head towards Elena and looked in her fear filled brown eyes. "Elena, I..."

"Save it bastard! You both killed her. You made me watch as she was killed right in front of my eyes!"

Brody took another deep pull from the bottle of bourbon and continued. "I got home late to find a creature from hell in my home." His mind flashed back to that night still as vivid in his head as if it had happened yesterday...

 _He walked in the door and it creaked on broken hinges as it swung open. Something was very wrong. He had always told her how important it was to lock the doors, especially when he was away. His father had told him stories of creatures of the night that prowled the darkness. He was taking no chances with the love of his life._

 _The first thing he saw was blood. Blood everywhere. The more he saw, the more he trembled as he called out her name. The walls had bloody hand prints on it and blood on the floor as if someone was dragged across it. The door into the kitchen had blood smeared down it and across the knob. What the hell had happened here?_

 _"Madison!" He screamed as he ran towards the kitchen door. He had no idea what awaited him beyond the door. He recoiled in horror at what he saw!_

 _There was a woman on the floor. She had blood all over her! Was it his beautiful wife? It was difficult to tell where the blood was coming from there was so much. He gasped and fell back against the now closed door behind him._

 _He heard whimpering and slowly moved his gaze higher, till he met the eyes of his wife, frozen in fear in the grip of someone behind her. He gasped aloud, so scared yet still so thankful it was not her on the floor covered in blood._

 _He was about to run to her when he felt hands around him. A man was in the corner of the room and had grabbed onto him before he could get to her. "Madison." He breathed through his tears._

 _She was trembling in the persons arms; a woman was gripping her shoulders tightly. He heard the man and woman talking but his focus was so much on her and trying to calm her. Any kind of stress was not good for her. They both knew that._

 _He tried to pull out of the man's grip on his arms but even though he looked young, he was far from weak. He heard his wife as she cried out his name, tears flowing down her cheeks. He looked back down and studied the body on his kitchen floor and thought he recognized her. It was his wife's best friend Tessa who lived next door. It looked like her throat had been torn out!_

 _"Please take anything." He begged them. "Whatever we have is yours. Just please don't hurt my wife. Please." He watched the woman look back at the man holding him. The woman had long brown hair that fell in ringlets around her shoulders. She had deep brown eyes that almost looked yellow in the dim lighting. There was blood on her lips and down her chin and she was smirking back at him. She wore a fancy courtiers dress which made him think she must be rich. But if she was rich, why did they need money?_

 _The man holding him was blonde and medium build. He looked unsure like this was not his idea at all and he did not want to be here. "We need to get out of here." The man said to the woman holding his wife. She shook her head and pulled back the hair from Madison's neck._

 _"No, we need them, you know we do." The woman said simply. The man was shaking his head at her, but she glared back at him. "It's her or me. Who do you want to live?"_

 _He struggled more at these words. They were talking about killing his wife! "No!" He choked out and fought to escape the man's painful grip. The man slammed him into the wall to get him to stop struggling and wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt himself get weaker and weaker in the choke hold._

 _"You, Katherine. I choose you. I will always choose you." The man said. He swung his gaze back to his wife and his eyes widened and he heard Madison scream when the woman's face changed in ways he had never seen before!_

 _She had dark red in her eyes and her veins grew and bulged beneath her eyes and he saw her teeth! Oh God, her teeth were like fangs. She ripped into the skin of her wrist making it bleed and forced the blood against Madison's mouth._

 _Madison gasped and coughed but swallowed some and before he could call out again, the woman Katherine had plunged her fangs into his wife's neck! He screamed and fought the man desperate to save her. The woman did not say a word. She pulled back, her lips full of blood and just twisted Madison's neck to the side and with a snap she was dead!_

 _"NO! NO!" He wailed falling to his knees as her watched sink to the ground. She was gone. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he gasped and sobbed. Then he lifted his head and glared up at the woman and dove forward to attack._

 _She wasn't even a woman, she was a demon! Her face had gone back as before but he had seen the evil inside her._

 _He pulled out of the man's grip and reached for the creature's throat but before he could grab her, he felt himself flying through the air and landing with a hard thud against the wall and his eyes started closing. He saw his wife on the floor, her eyes glassy and empty, wide open with fear. He cried out her name again and then blackness enveloped him._

He looked up when he finished talking; sharing the worst night of his life. He saw the others were listening closely to him too. Even the cocky ass brother was listening. "So... you want to take a guess who that was?" Brody stood up, and tipping the bottle up again took a few more swallows. Then he turned toward Damon and Elena.

Just then Katherine moaned and started sitting up again. She held her head and felt her neck and how sore it felt.

"Not now!" Brody snarled.

He did nothing more than raise his eyebrows at Stefan and Stefan vamp sped towards her. How the hell was she waking up so quickly every time?

"Stefan! Don't you dare! Not again!" She shrieked. Snap! And she was dead again. Stefan let her head fall to the ground and he turned back to Brody as if nothing had happened.

Damon couldn't help but smirk how comical that looked over and over.

Brody nodded back to Stefan in thanks and asked them all again. "Who was it?"

Stefan had not said a word and just sat there numbly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, his head down. "I can't imagine what you went through."

"Yes you can! You were there!" Brody snarled at him, his sweaty hand gripping the bottle tightly. He had finished almost half of it just as he told his story.

Damon was shaking his head back and forth. "He doesn't. He can't. Damn it, wolf. Leave my brother alone. It's not his fault!"

Brody was livid. How dare the brother defend him after what he did. "The hell its not! Don't you dare tell me I don't know what I saw!" He whirled towards towards Damon and Elena and with lightning fast speed threw a dart at Damon!

Elena screamed as she saw Damon sink down, the chains the only thing keeping him half hanging in mid air beside her. She pulled out the dart as fast as she could but it was too late and his blue eye slipped closed. She was panting hard and just stared at him, holding his face in her hands.

"Enough interruptions!" Brody snapped at them both and turned back to face Stefan.

Elena shook Damon but he was unconscious. She let go of his head and it fell forward resting on her shoulder. She looked back at Stefan knowing there was nothing she could do for Damon right now. She knew, somehow she knew. She had no idea what happened that night so long ago or why, but she knew it must have been Stefan.

Brody looked back at her and nodded sadly seeing her realization and he confirmed it. He swallowed another gulp of the bourbon. The buzz he was getting was helping him get through reliving that awful night.

"I remember." Stefan said is voice devoid of any emotion. He hung his head and slumped to the ground in a sitting position. He had not thought about that night in decades. The events that happened came roaring back into his head and he felt it like it was as raw and fresh as yesterday.

"I... I am so sorry." Stefan cried out, looking at Brody. Broderick from back in 1864. The man he remembered had longer hair and much different looking face. This man was empty and dead and full of rage and anger. He was so much stronger than the man begging for his wife's life in that little house so long ago.

"Why?" Brody choked out and a tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily and waited. "That is all I want to know! Why did you kill her!?"


	28. Why?

Stefan inhaled sharply hardly believing the images in his mind. That night in 1864 was playing at super speed, flying him backwards and forwards through the dreadful events.

 _Why? It was horrible. It was the most selfish, sick reason._

He swallowed hard and looked at Brody sadly. "We needed a vampire."

"You what?!" Brody demanded, storming closer and at the same time he ripped the gun back out of his jeans and aimed it at Stefan's chest.

"A scapegoat." Stefan said simply, his head down in shame. He could hear the gun cock and he knew that what he said could end his life, but he continued anyway. This man needed to know, as hard as it was going to be to tell him.

"So that Katherine could get away." He knew it was true. He could see it in his head, but he could hardly believe what he was saying. Oh God. What did they do? He bent his head down, resting it in his hands.

Brody took a deep breath. "I've learned so much over the years studying you demonic creatures. But I have never known why you took her from me. Why the hell did you need a vampire?!"

"It was founders. They had plans to kill all the vampires." Stefan whispered, cringing at the knowledge that Elena would hear such a horrific story.

"We were out late that night after the Founder's Ball. Katherine found me sitting outside. I couldn't sleep and so we went for a walk in the moonlight. I had just confessed my love to her that night and she did not react like I had hoped. She had said she was surprised by my feelings for her, which didn't make sense to me. So I went walking in the courtyard and somehow she found me and we just kept walking and talking down past the gates and into town."

Brody was quiet listening and had moved back to lean against the wall facing Stefan. Elena's eyes were glued to her boyfriend. She knew she needed to hear this but part of her didn't want to know. Whatever had happened and been the cause of the wolfs hate towards Stefan and the reason Brody had tormented her this whole day.

"Suddenly Katherine freaked out, grabbed my arm and she burst through the door of the nearest house. It was yours."

He looked up from his hands to see the wolf's head down.

"She told me that she had heard voices further away. She also told me she had overheard the founders talking at the Ball that night about catching vampires. She said she knew they had a device to find them. It was a compass made by Jonathan Gilbert and its needle pointed to vampires. Her friend Pearl was supposed to steal it from him before he could use it on them. Obviously that had not worked because Katherine saw the men through the curtain and one of them was holding the compass in his hand. There must have been more than one vampire outside then or they would have found her right away. But I too watched from the window, seeing them racing past the house, yelling at a man in front of them to stop."

"When we burst in Katherine and I held the two woman against the wall, our hands on their mouths as the men ran past. I thought we were safe to make a run for it back to my father's house but Katherine would not go. I was holding your wife and Katherine turned to the woman she had trapped against the wall and fed on her, hard. She said we had to make it look real. I had no idea what she was talking about."

Brody's eyes widened, but he was still silent. Finally after so long he would find out what really happened that night. Nothing had made any sense. He took another long pull from the bottle seeing it was almost empty. He wasn't buzzed enough yet or would he ever be?

"She had me hold back your wife as she tried to scream and fight to save her friend. Katherine trashed the living room and smeared the other woman's blood all over, making it look like a huge fight ensued. Then she grabbed your wife and pulled her into the kitchen. I dragged the other woman's body in too. Nearly seconds later you arrived."

Brody blinked away tears that wanted to fall, but looking up he pushed him to continue.

"You know the rest.." Stefan trailed off, his voice shaking. "I'm so sorry. I know I can't take it back. I can see your face when she woke up so clearly in my head right now...You looked like you had seen a ghost."

"Well I did! You and your demonic girlfriend killed the love of my life and then just like that she was alive again? Although at that time, I had no idea that she was not alive at all and merely a vampire in transition."

"I'm so sorry" Stefan said again. It made no difference how sorry he was he realized but he could not imagine this man's pain.

He continued his side of the story. "The men had been out that night looking for vampires and we had to stay in your house. I hated everything we did... I tried to stop her. I wish I could take it back. I really do."

"Well you can't take it back!" He spat out glaring at Stefan. He uncocked and cocked the gun over and over just staring at it in his hands. The sound echoed around the crypt and he saw Stefan flinch each time. The last swallow from the bottle wasn't enough. But he realized that playing with the gun and scaring the vampire was helping him feels better too.

Stefan was shaking as he spoke now feeling so bad for the man. "After Katherine fed her her blood and killed her, she needed to complete the transition by giving her human blood. I dragged you closer and cut open your wrist and made you feed your wife your blood."

He grew quiet his eyes still down, not daring to look the wolf in the eye each time he spoke. He was sure one of those times he would be met with a bullet for what he said. The sound of the gun cocked again, like he was being teased with death and it was driving him crazy.

"We turned her." Stefan shut his eyes tight and just paused, waiting for the bullet. He opened them a sliver and saw Brody just staring at him, the gun down by his side. So he took another lungful of air and continued. "I chose Katherine over your wife. I have no idea why I did that. It doesn't make any sense. I can see it so clearly in my mind but I don't believe it."

Elena was hugging close to Damon against the far wall. His head was limp, resting against her shoulder. She was listening to everything, her mind a flurry of thoughts and feelings. Stefan had been complicit in destroying his man's life? It sounded too unreal. She too jerked each time the wolf cocked the gun and was so scared of what he would do.

She turned her head hearing a moan from Damon's lips. She reached out and held his head and leaned in toward him, shaking him to wake him. His breathing was so shallow against her face. The lines on his face were etched in pain even in his unconscious state. He still had blood on his cheeks but it had mostly dried. She swiped her finger across the sweat on his forehead where some fresher blood still lay and wiped it away. She saw more blood dripping slowly down his arms and let go of his head to use Stefan's shirt to blot it up.

He was so weak and slumped back down and moaned in pain again. Elena saw the shackles tearing more and more into his skin with his whole body weight pulling him down. She angled herself more and lifted him up against her taking some of his weight off his bloody wrists. His head rested on her chest and he moaned again but still did not wake up.

She turned back to Stefan and Brody. They were both quiet and neither of them seemed to have noticed anything she had done. Brody's head was down, his eyes on the ground. The only sound was the gun cocking and uncocking over and over in his hands.

The silence was deafening between each sound of the gun and Stefan was just waiting for the bullet that would take him away from the ones he loved forever.

Avoiding the wolf's eyes, he was still very much aware of Damon and Elena. He could see them from the corner of his eye; Elena trying to wake Damon and her hands around his head.

He swallowed hard watching what she was doing to help his brother in that moment. He saw her holding him up, his head against her chest and he cringed, sadness creeping through him as she started running her fingers through his brother's hair. She was looking at Damon and didn't seem to notice his eyes on her.

She looked like she had gotten so much closer to Damon today from everything they had been through. Other than seeing Elena in pain, that was the worst torture of all; watching them grow closer.

"Do you realize what happened after you left?" Brody said quietly, finally breaking the silence. Stefan shook his head and looked back up and him. He remembered leaving them both on the floor in the kitchen after they had turned her and slipped out the back door.

"I thought after watching that bitch kill my wife, that I had never experienced anything so horrible. When she woke up I could hardly believe it and I thought we had a second chance to live. I held my Maddie in my arms and tried to stop her body from shaking so much. She was so scared. It had barely been a minute and she started having such horrible cramps and was screaming, holding her stomach. I held her tighter and tried to help calm her but nothing worked. I had no idea what had even happened to her or what she had become."

Stefan was silent just listening and he was so sorry for all that they had put them through. He opened his mouth to apologize again but Brody held his finger up that he was not done.

"She started bleeding...down there. The blood just poured out of her, soaking her dress as she cried and held me so tightly. I had no idea what was happening. I watched in horror as my wife pushed and struggled and cried out to me how much it hurt and delivered our child... dead."


	29. Who Lives? Who Dies?

"Oh my God!" Stefan gasped. "She was pregnant? I had no idea!"

"Well why the hell would you know! She was only 6 months and not even showing much yet."

He slumped down the wall till he was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands, his next words sounded like they were not spoken to anyone there.

"It was a boy. I would have had a son." Brody paused, staring down at the dirt. "I cut the cord and held him in my arms. He was so perfect...every little finger and toe. He even looked like he had a smile on his pale lips." He put the gun down beside him and mimicked holding a baby in his arms.

"I had just wrapped him up in my jacket and laid him on the floor to check on my wife, as men burst through the door. They took one look at us and looked down at a compass in the one man's hand. I saw him look back and forth at us as I held her tight and nodded without a word at my wife. The other men grabbed her and ripped her out of my arms! I fought and screamed but they didn't care and they took her from me without even letting me say goodbye; which is more than I let you do vampire. So you should be damn grateful!"

Stefan was starting to understand the hate this man had for them, for him. He looked back at Elena beside Damon and felt so unworthy of her. It was unreal and he did not want to believe it himself but it was playing out in front of his mind with no doubt of what he did. He had been a monster to this man that night and took everything from him! How would she ever see him any differently?

"I fought the one trying to rip my wife from my arms. My hands were covered in her blood and I could not hold onto her. They must have hit me with something because the next thing I knew, they were gone and it was hours later. I tried everything that day to get to see her, to rescue her, but the sheriff and the founders were adamant that she was a demon and they were going to kill all the demons that night. So after fighting with them all day to see her or get any information, I gave up and followed them at night. They were putting everyone in the church and I saw the one who killed her, Katherine. She was unconscious the dragged into the church. My lovely Madison was tied up and thrown through the door too...and then those bastards set the church on fire!"

Stefan cringed. _Fire..._ _Here's to_ _Madison..._ The words he whispered before setting Elena on fire echoed in his mind. Thank God, Damon had been there. Damon had done everything he could to keep her safe. He would never be able to repay him.

Brody buried his head in his hands and Stefan could hear him crying. This was just a man that had obviously become a monster. All because of him and Katherine.

He lifted his head, tears streaking his cheeks. "I saw her face through one of the windows. She was so scared. I ran at the men guarding the church and I went into a rage. I killed them! All four of them. But by the time I could open the doors it was too late! The fire was everywhere and I could not get to her. Suddenly I felt my body convulsing. It felt like every bone in my body wanted to break and I collapsed to the ground."

"Lockwood...you triggered the curse!" Stefan mumbled. Shit, this was crazy.

"The physical pain was nothing compared to how empty and dead I felt inside. As I walked away from the church I saw you on the ground, beside who I now know was your brother. You were both dead. I wanted to kill you myself! Everyone that had turned my life into hell on earth was dead and I had no idea what to do with my rage. I went home exhausted and in despair. I sat on the bloody floor in the kitchen, held our dead baby in my arms and cried and screamed."

"I am so sorry," Stefan mumbled again.

"Shut up!" His eyes shot back up to glare into Stefan's. "I didn't know it then but now I know you were human when you helped your vampire girlfriend kill my wife. I thought you had died that night but I had no idea you had turned, just like her. Seeing you alive here when I came to town a few weeks ago, did not seem possible. But human! It made more sense if you were a monster too but you were just like me. A man, not a demon! How could you be so cruel, so heartless?"

He didn't give Stefan a chance to answer at all. "And now here you were living your life all happily ever after with a human girlfriend that looks exactly like that creature!

"You want to know why its been so fun to torture your girl? It's because she looks just like the demon that killed my Maddie! I know that is messed up and wrong. But so was what happened to us that night!"

"So now I find you back here a century later with a carbon copy of that demon. You rolling around in bed with her, kissing early in the morning. Teasing her when she thought it was romantic gazing at you and you thought it was creepy. Offering to shower with her….so cute."

The sadness of his loss melted away as his face filled with anger again. It felt like the pain would never go away, but he could not focus on that. Instead he focused of his hate and revenge. Those emotions drowning out the sorrow.

Stefan's mouth was open in shock at what he was saying. Another time he had been right by Elena's bedroom? He had been right there and he did not sense him? How long had he been stalking them!?

"Yes, vampire. You were so adorable with her. But what you were really doing... was twisting the fucking knife in my back! You were happy and in love and had everything you always wanted...and I had nothing!"

Elena stood shocked at everything she had heard. Stefan and the wolf were both quiet their heads down. She could hardly believe it all. How would she ever feel safe anywhere again? How many more times had he been in her room...watching her. What else had he done? She was thinking more and more that he was not going to let them out of here alive.

She felt Damon slowly moving and she nuzzled her head against his, just desperate to feel safe after what she heard. He blinked a couple times to focus his eyes and she turned to him so glad to see him breathing again. She felt him put more weight on his legs and he stood up straighter. She tucked her head by his arm and just stayed like that trying to control her breathing. If she didn't get control she felt like she would hyperventilate.

She lifted her head finally and motioned quietly, holding her wrist up to him. She raised her eyebrow at him nodding that she wanted him to drink. He needed his strength. Maybe if he fed on her enough he could break the chains on his wrists and get them the hell out of here. Brody was so engrossed in his story and with Stefan, they might have a chance. She moved her hands mimicking breaking the chain and held her wrist up again.

Damon was quiet letting her snuggle into him, wishing he could put his arms around her. She looked so scared and was gasping for breath. He kissed the top of her head and just leaned as close as he could.

When she sat back up and motioned for him to feed on her to break his chains he nodded silently, opened his mouth and bit into her wrist. He sucked gently, careful not to hurt her, praying this would be enough strength to get free. He felt so weak he could hardly hold his head up for more than a few seconds before resting back on the wall behind him. He wondered how long he had been out and could see Stefan and the wolf not moving or speaking on the far side of the crypt. He closed his eyes as he drank and nearly moaned as he felt her other hand in his hair, her fingers threading through the curls at the back of his neck.

Elena had her eyes closed, feeling the blood loss weaken her and saw the room spin as the dizziness started to be too much and she wrapped her arm around his neck to steady her. She tried to be as still as possible and let Damon take as much as he needed. It took all her concentration to keep from falling over as he drank from her.

"You took everything from me!" Brody screamed at Stefan, as he jumped to his feet.

Damon let go of her wrist fast, not wanting to get caught but barely taking any blood. She tucked it behind her back, seconds before Brody whirled around toward them.

"You killed the love of my life! Maybe I should kill yours!" He eyed them both, wondering which would be a worse existence for Stefan... to lose his brother or his girl?

"You deserve everything I did to you! You deserve to die!" He turned back to Stefan, breathing heavily.

"Do you know what the Russian's do if you cross them?" Brody snarled. "They don't kill you... They kill everyone in your family and everyone you have ever loved!" As he spoke he turned back and advanced towards Damon and Elena, gun raised. "Should we do that vampire!?" He dared.

He then saw the brother moving. "Ah you are awake" He smiled at Damon. Glad you didn't miss the main event. Oh but quick review, My wife was taken by the founders after delivering our first born son, dead. I killed the guards at the church and triggered my curse. I think that about covers it. "

Damon felt sorry for the man losing his baby and his wife, but he sure was not going to show it. "Awe man, that sucks for you. But it wasn't Stefan's fault, dick!"

Brody pistol whipped him. Damon nearly got knocked out again as he felt his head snap back.

"He didn't do anything!" Damon tried again. He struggled against the cuff as he spoke and could feel Elena's blood strengthening him. But they were running out of time. "Leave him alone! He didn't know!"

Brody kicked him in the stomach, his boot nearly inches from Elena still huddled against him, knocking the wind out of him. "Keep your mouth shut, vampire or she gets the bullet first!"

Damon shut his mouth instantly and struggled to move in front of Elena trying to cover her as much as he could with his arms chained to the wall. She buried her head in his chest and he bent his head to rest it against hers. He had no other way to comfort her.

Stefan was leaning against the invisible wall in front of him, shaking his head not to hurt either of them. He watched as the wolf stood right beside his brother and Elena and he pressed the gun to her temple.

She whimpered as she felt the cold metal against her skin and shut her eyes, her head still against Damon's chest. Damon growled and fought harder to break the chains. How dare he!

Then Brody pulled the knife back out of his pocket and flicked it open. He grabbed for the her hand, the one that didn't have the cuff on it and raked a gash down her arm. She screamed and Damon cursed and fought his chains even more. Brody walked away and came back holding the empty bourbon bottle he had been drinking from religiously as he shared his story and handed it to her. She was shaking as the blood from her wrist dripped down and landed on the ground.

"Hold this here, honey. Careful not to spill. You spill and I will cut deeper in your arm." Elena whimpered and tried to hold back her tears as she held the bottle under her arm, catching the drips. She leaned into Damon trying to steady herself and not miss the bottle as her blood kept dripping.

Damon was seething with rage, his eyes yellow and his fangs out. "What the fu…?" He was drowned out by Stefan screaming at the wolf too.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" He roared. "You'll kill her!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not if you decide quickly. Last round, vampire. You can pick...your brother or your girl. Who lives...who dies?"

Stefan gasped, frantically shaking his head at him. Elena's face was going white and her lips trembling and she focused hard to hold the bottle under her arm. She looked like she would collapse any second.

"Tick, tock, vampire."

"You see, at first I thought killing you would be the best revenge. But then I realized that if you died, your pain would last only a moment. But if I killed her...or him." He put the gun back to her forehead and she cried out, nearly dropping the bottle. Stefan snarled at him again.

"Then your pain would last a lifetime." He laughed. "In your case eternity! So...you choose. You can win this round and I will let you go. I only need her blood for the sacrifice. So who's it going to be? Keep in mind that if I let one of them go, the other will be dead on the ground before I leave. So who do you love more?"

Stefan cursed at him. He looked back and forth from his brother, struggling to even stand up, to his precious Elena. The bottle slipping in her sweaty hands was almost a quarter full already. He wasn't sure if Brody was aware that if he killed Elena that she would come back, as a vampire. How could he ever take that choice away from her? But to watch him kill his only brother?

"Hell no!" Stefan cried out. "You can't!"

Elena's eyes were closing in pain and dizziness as the lack of blood affected her more and more.

Katherine took that intense moment to wake up...again. Death sure did not hold her long. Brody saw her start moving and he stormed closer to the tomb and emptied the clip of the gun into her stomach. She jerked at each impact, blood all over her lace dress and was still again.

"I'll get to you demon! When I am damn good and ready!" The last bullet he fired right at her head between her eyes and she fell to the ground again.

He turned back to around, raising his eyebrows in amusement while snapping a new clip in. "Who's next?!" He walked till he was right in front of them again the gun pressed to Damon's heart.

"No, wait! Please!" Elena begged, turning around slowly. "I know where the moonstone is." Her words were slurred together like she was drunk but she knew what she had said.

"Elena, don't!" Stefan whispered. He had opened his mouth to tell the wolf that he chose Elena and was prepared to let him kill Damon. Damon had nodded to him, knowing that was the only choice.

But now it seemed as if Brody had forgotten the choice, his focus again on breaking the curse. If the wolf got a hold of the moonstone, it was over. Then he had everything he needed to break the curse.

He was holding onto the hope of saving her when he finally got out of this hell hole before Brody could find the stone. Until he had that, she was still worthless to him.

He did not trust him for a second, that he would actually let her go. How did he know how much blood he needed for the spell?

Brody turned back to her smiling, with a glint of excitement in his eyes. He stepped closer to her and ripped the bottle out of her hands and putting it down on the ground. It was nearly half full. "Where is it?" He hissed again putting the gun against Damon's chest. His pack leader would be so proud of him. Their whole pack would never have to turn again. "Where is it?" He demanded again louder.

Damon saw the blood still dripping from her arm and was frantic to figure out how to feed her his blood. She looked so pale, her lips almost blue. But both his arms were chained tight to the wall so he had no idea what to do!

"I can take you there. Just please, leave them alone." She angled herself right in front of Damon, shielding his heart from the lethal wood. She shivered as she turned around to face the wolf and felt the metal of the gun slide across her arm and to her chest till its barrel rested right between her breasts.

"Please. I'm so sorry for what Stefan did to your family. Take me. He killed you wife. You have me. An eye for an eye." She pleaded, looking up into his eyes and struggling stay on her feet.

Brody looked back and forth between Elena and Stefan and then started shaking his head, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "Nice try. An eye for an eye would be..." But as he spoke she nodded and moved her hand down her side till it cradled her belly.

"I am." She whispered. I haven't even told Stefan yet." She caressed her stomach and looked back up into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."


	30. Pregnant !

She watched Brody's eyes widen at her news and she heard Damon gasp from behind her. She turned to Stefan and his expression was pure shock as well. He had to know she was lying. They both would. She was taking a risk and she knew it. Hopefully the wolf was not aware of _everything_ about vampires. Would it be enough for the wolf to let them go?

Brody just stared at her and as if it helped or not she lifted Stefan's shirt and rubbed her bare belly.

"It's true. I just found out a few days ago and I hadn't even had a chance to tell you yet, Stefan. The doctor says I'm 8 weeks and at my next appointment they said we might hear the heartbeat. I'm nauseous even looking at food." She half laughed and sniffled playing it up, her eyes begging him to play along. She had balled up his shirt over the wound on her arm but still felt more blood leaking from it.

She didn't even know anyone that had a baby and hoped she was right in what she had said about it. Caroline had a cousin that was pregnant and she had talked non stop about all things baby to her. It was dream of her best friends, to be a mom someday. A dream that Katherine had destroyed for her too as well as any chance of Stefan ever being a father.

"A baby, really?" Stefan breathed out his chin quivering and he reached out to her. "You are having my baby..." He smiled at her his green eyes intense. "I'm just so... I mean wow." Elena smiled back at him, her hand still on her belly. He could see that her arm was still bleeding and he could not help her either. She needed blood and fast or she was going to faint.

Brody looked back and forth at them "Are you sure it's not his?" He pointed behind her at Damon. "The way you two kissed, you could swear that it wasn't your first rodeo."

Damon lifted his head still feeling so weak and smirked, an idea in his head.

"Yeah Lena, are you sure it's not mine? You remember that night after the Miss Mystic pageant when Stefan was locked up, high on blood. You stayed the night, one thing led to another... you were on my lap, on my favorite chair, by the firelight..."

He flashed her a sexy smile, knowing it was all a load of crap but when he looked at Stefan his face was full on serious. Stefan had to take the bait and see what he was doing.

He looked back at her smirking again. "It only took you 2 shots of the top shelf stuff to let me take you for a spin. You were the best I'd ever had."

Stefan snarled at him, his eyes red. Why the hell was he getting all upset over nothing? They were all lying.

However part of him hated the thoughts in his head of his brother's little made up fantasy night and making a baby with her. He knew it was a lie but it still made his blood boil.

But he saw Damon looking so seriously at him, not smarmy like he normally would after a comment like that. He hoped he was right and played his card.

He turned to Brody. "Hey there wolf. I helped you out with Katherine here, how many times? Do the guy a favor eh?" He wanted it to look like he was just was acting the part of a jealous boyfriend. It had to work.

"Sure mate." Brody nodded to him and in a flash the stake that was on the ground at Damon's feet, was in his stomach!

Elena cried out as the stake barely missed her.

"No! It's Stefan's! I have never slept with Damon!" Elena shouted at both of them. "We had never even kissed until today." She looked to Stefan reassuring him but glaring at him that he got Brody to stab Damon. Stefan was looking at her, mouthing something to her. What was he saying?

She turned back to Brody. "See, I am perfect revenge. You can take away Stefan's family." She choked as she spoke, trying to show how serious she was. "Just like he destroyed yours."

So far it looked like he believed her and she breathed out tentatively. "Just don't hurt them and you will have everything you need to break the curse. You have a chance to start fresh...to never have to turn again."

She was standing still only a few feet from Damon hearing him choking on his blood and wanted desperately to help him but she needed to see if her plan worked. She looked back at Stefan again, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

Brody stood back and thought for a second and nodded in agreement. He did want that and could see the pain in the vampires eyes at the knowledge of her having his baby and losing them both just as fast. This was perfect revenge. "Well, well. You are right darling. You and your little one... might be just what the doctor ordered."

Elena had barely turned to Damon at all during this exchange but he too had been waiting with baited breath to see if the wolf bought it. He couldn't even pull the dam stake out of his gut himself and felt more blood pooling in his mouth.

He had told Elena back in Georgia that vampires could not procreate and whether she had the birds and bees talk with Stefan of not, his brother was playing his part well to keep up the lie. But lie or not, he could not fathom losing her.

She drew in a huge breath, ready to turn towards Damon to get the stake out. She knew her jeans with the moonstone were still in the tomb. She had no intention of ever giving him the power of breaking the curse. She just needed to give Damon time to break his cuff and save them.

She looked at his face seeing the blood in his mouth. He whispered softly to her "Drink, Elena." She looked down at his wound and then back up at her face. She realized that he had gotten himself stabbed to help her heal. They had both acted jealous and stupid just to get Brody to stab Damon! She reached for him and touched the wound, his blood dripping onto her fingers.

"Drink, Elena, Please hurry." Damon moaned. She lifted her fingers to her lips and sucked on them. She could feel the healing power of the blood instantly. She lifted her shirt, the sleeve soaked with her own blood and saw the cut sealing back up. She let out a big breath and closed her eyes.

"Well I think its time for me and momma-to-be to leave " Brody ordered not even looking at her as he pulled on the chain and she fell to the ground in front of Damon. She had just grabbed the stake with both her hands and had been ready to pull when Brody ripped the chain. She held onto the stake with all her strength as she felt herself lose her balance.

"Damn you! Don't hurt my family!" Stefan yelled. He was so thankful that she had figured out that they were trying to heal her.

"You think it made any difference when I screamed at you not to hurt mine!" Brody snarled his eyes yellow.

She huddled on the ground clutching the stake in her hands and shaking she stood up, hiding it behind her back, partially under Stefan's shirt.

Damon gagged and coughed and looking down. He could see a pool of blood by his feet. He had lost so much blood and was so weak but was very thankful he could heal her.

He saw her holding the stake and shook his head at her. No! It was too dangerous! He didn't want to alert the wolf to what she was doing or he would rage on her for sure!

He shook his head at Elena and she knew he was telling her he wasn't strong enough. She gripped the stake knowing this was the only way. He would kill them all if she couldn't produce the moonstone and she couldn't do that. She couldn't!

She wanted this creature to pay for all he had done to them. She could kill him. She felt better than she had in ages, the healing blood making her feel much stronger. He reached down to pick up his bag and opened another bottle of bourbon and took a long gulp and she slowly crept towards him.

Stefan saw her sneak up behind Brody, having no idea what she was doing and didn't dare to breath. Then he saw the stake behind her back.

'No, Elena don't!' He tried to yell, but his voice was so raw from shouting so much, that it came out a soft croak. He knew a stake wouldn't kill a werewolf; especially one that was almost turning right now. What was she thinking!? But it was too late to warn her.

She lunged forward, aiming to get it through his heart but he turned around at just the last second and it jammed into his shoulder! He yelled in pain, swinging the bottle in an arc behind him and it connected with her head, breaking into a million pieces!


	31. Turn It Off! Please, For Me!

Author's Notes: Its getting climactic! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Only a couple more chapters to go. I hope you can feel the intensity. That is my goal. Send me a quick review and tell me what you think. Reviews are like sunshine! I promise its almost over. If our heros can just hang in there a bit longer...

* * *

Growling, he reached around trying to get the stake out. His eyes were yellow again, and his fangs dripping. He grabbed her by her throat and threw her to the ground! He thought of nothing but his hate for her deception! He didn't care about the curse or the moonstone or her being pregnant in that moment. He just wanted her to suffer for trying to kill him!

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled. He was standing over her and pulled the stake out of his shoulder and slammed it into the ground, inches from her head! She covered her face with her hands and screamed. She had blood and cuts on her face from the bottle, as the blood started dripping down her face.

"You are going to be _very_ sorry for that!" He hissed at her, breathing on her face. He grasped her throat again with his hands and started to squeeze!

Elena clawed at the ground and strained to keep breathing! She reached desperately for something to hit him with and her hands ran over the stake he jammed into the ground. But using all her strength to pull at it, she couldn't get it out! There was nothing to help her, she thought, as her eyes started closing from the lack of oxygen.

Brody ripped Stefan's shirt to shreds with his bare hands, snarling at her. She gasped out a huge breath when he let go of her neck. It was like he had claws or maybe he did? She cried out as she felt the scratches across her stomach and chest. Her one bra strap hung loosely from her shoulder.

Stefan yelled at him and Damon cursed, watching everything from so close but he couldn't do a damn thing to save her! His one wrist had snapped back free of the cuff and he tried to break the other one as fast as he could but he couldn't find enough strength.

He should have fed more from her but there had not been time without them both getting caught. With him losing so much blood, his body was still so weak and that wasn't counting the strength he needed to heal his wrists after breaking them. He was never a man to truly show his emotions to anyone, but tears started running down his face as he watched Elena fight and struggle against the wolf on top of her.

She was panting hard, her chest pushing against the delicate lace as he reached behind him and picked up Damon's belt from the ground. He twisted it around his one hand and grinned at her. He knew she had no idea what he was going to do and to him the anticipation was as fun as the conquest.

"Too bad you are already pregnant with the vampire's baby cause otherwise it might be my child in there after I'm through with you!" He gently caressed her bare stomach with the metal of the belt buckle running the leather across her sweat soaked skin. Then his eyes turned red again full of lust and he started to unbutton his jeans…

Oh God what did she do? She thought as panic raced her heart even faster. This could not be happening again! She had only escaped his sick intentions before because she was able to toss the gun at Stefan and then Damon burst in before anything else happened.

But now both the brothers were trapped and the rage in the wolfs eyes... Oh God. She would rather die than have them watch what was going to happen.

She was going to fight, she decided. She knew he was more turned on by her fighting him but she didn't care. She would not let him have her easily.

She kicked at him, bit and struggled, but it only made him more hungry for her as he grasped her wrists in his strong hands and held them tight. She could hear Stefan and Damon yelling at Brody, shouting at him to stop, but their voices started feeling very far away, like her consciousness was floating away from her body to escape her fate.

Elena could hear nothing but the blood in her ears but she could see Stefan screaming at Brody, tears all over his face. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. She tried to focus on his eyes.

"Stefan." She whimpered painfully. "Stefan.. look at me."

She finally saw him find her eyes, and saw he was fighting her insistence to look at her. She needed him to listen to her right now and looked deeply into his green depths pleading with him.

"Please Stefan." She choked on her next words. "Turn.. it.. off.. Please...for me."

He stifled a sob at her words and shook his head instantly. "No." He swallowed hard again." I can't, Beautiful. You need me." He knew he was powerless to save her. Damn the witches and their spells! But he could not just let go. Even if only letting her look at him and focus on him and not what was happening would help even just a little he would do it. He would do anything for her.

He was surrpised by her words but he knew she was trying to help him. She knew how much guilt and watching her suffer destroyed him. She wanted to spare him the pain. He wanted so badly to do it and wipe everything away. Wipe away this whole day and not care at all about her confessing her love, kissing Damon or being tortured by Brody.

The guilt was crushing him. But his desire be there for her, to save her or do whatever he could till the very last second outweighed his desperate feeling to lose his humanity to stop the pain. He was completely focused on her.

Brody smiled down at her wickedly. The heat from his eyes dripped like wax all over her body, his breath just inches from hers and she kept her eyes glued to Stefan's. He licked down her neck, just grinning up again at both the brother's as he untwisted Damon's belt and wrapped it savagely around her neck pulling it tight around her throat.

She kicked and fought, her heart pounding in her ears from the lack of oxygen she was getting!

Turning her head towards Damon, she could see him fighting the chains on his wrist and pulling at the bolts on the wall with all his strength. When he saw her looking at him he froze, trapped in her gaze.

The sadness in his eyes, the tears on his cheeks. She realized that she had never seen him cry till today. That one tear before when she was pointing the gun at him and then now. His eyes were fixated on her and he mouthed something to her, but she could not make it out as her vision clouded again.

She could feel the metal of the belt digging into her neck and each time she blinked it got harder to focus again. She tried to smile at him. He had been such a hero to her today. Even if she died here she wanted him to know how much everything he had done had meant to her.

He was still pulling on the chains as he stared at her and then she saw him smile. The softest, sweetest smile as more tears flooded his gorgeous blue eyes.

She loved him. She could still feel his kisses and the warmth of his hands on her skin. He was the whole package, tall, dark and handsome all wrapped in bad boy snarkiness. She loved everything about him.

Now she would never get to explore those feelings. It was too late for them. Too late for anyone.

She turned to the other side of the room and saw Stefan on his knees again begging Brody. She felt his pain. He was her first love, her safe place and he had been her rock in so many hard times.

She felt like as it was harder and harder to breath, she was watching all their beautiful moments racing through her mind. Meeting outside the men's room, their first kiss on the night of the comet, dancing with him, holding him so tightly. Stefan hugging her after she was attacked by one of the tomb vampires. Kissing in bed, making love for the first time and her telling him not to hide from her. It was all rushing through her mind.

She was dying. She knew it. It would not be long now. His voice was cracked with pain and his voice shook her back out of her thoughts.

"Please, please." He was saying in strangled sobs. "I'll do anything! Please. Take me!" He insisted to the wolf.

Brody's rough hands slid down to her hips pulling on her lace underwear. "You'll what?" He questioned. He was laying almost completely on top of her as he turned to look at Stefan. "What would you do to save her vampire. To save both of them?" He challenged him.

"Anything! Just name it." Stefan stared down at him with earnest eyes. "Please." He meant every word.


	32. I Can't, Damon! I Can't!

Brody released her wrists and slowly sat up on top of Elena. She looked back and forth at both men now confused herself at what Stefan could possibly do.

Stefan took a deep breath. "You wanted me to choose...right?" His voice was shaking as he looked back up at Brody. He kept his eyes on his face to concentrate on what he needed to say rather than his beautiful girl, trapped nearly naked under him. He tried to steady his breathing and he saw Brody nod at him.

Stefan looked at him and then at back at Damon, preparing to say words he never dreamed he would ever say. "I'll do it" He conceded, forcing the words out of his mouth before his head or heart could stop him. "I'll kill my brother."

"I will give you your revenge. Just don't...please don't." He looked to Elena, his eyes full of tears, his chin quivering with emotion. "Please don't...do this. Don't hurt her when you hate me." His next words he barely whispered to Brody. "She didn't ask for this. She is innocent, just like your wife was. It will destroy her. And it won't bring Madison and your baby back."

Elena was watching their exchange, her eyes on Stefan's while still lying under Brody. He held her tightly by the belt around her neck and she tried to hold back tears from how much he was still hurting her.

"But I want something in return." Stefan gathered as much courage as he could to make his voice strong. "First being, you get the hell...off my girl...now." Stefan stared the wolf right in the eyes, his own eyes yellow, the muscles in his face tight with anger at the pain he could see in her beautiful face.

He looked back at Damon who had stopped struggling and lay panting against the wall. He had nodded and agreed before, that Stefan should choose him. But could he really do that? He could see that Damon had been trying to break his wrists to get out of the cuffs but he looked like he had not been strong enough.

"Fine, sure. I'll play along. If I get to watch you kill your only brother. This better not be another trick, vampire." Brody said dryly as he got up off of Elena, stood up and walked closer to Stefan.

Stefan sniffled, nodding slowly and motioned to Elena. "It's not. I swear to you. I will do it." His voice was quivering again as he spoke. "But not till she is standing right here...with me. _That_ is the deal." He drew in a breath, waiting to see if the wolf would agree.

Damon knew this was the only way. This way he could save her. If she could get into the tomb then Stefan could protect her. He had gotten one wrist free but he had not found the strength to break the other one. He couldn't afford the wolf catching him trying to escape either so he slipped his hand back into the cuff, cracking his wrist back in place and waited to see what would happen.

Brody looked back and forth at them both, seeing their serious faces and the desperation to save their precious girl. He nodded at Stefan's offer. The vampire would have nightmares forever. He would never forgive himself. Hell, it could very well destroy what he hoped was left of his relationship with the girl too. He already had the blood he needed of hers for the sacrifice. And he was not imagining the feelings he had seen; the sparks between the brother and her. This was perfect revenge.

He walked back to his bag, picked up the bolt cutters and strode back in front of Damon. "Don't you dare try anything, vampire." He warned him. He snapped the metal off, freeing him from the wall. Damon was still so weak from the loss of blood that he fell to the ground as the chains were cut.

Elena lifted her head, still dizzy from her lack of oxygen. She rolled over onto her side, watching as Brody yanked Damon to his feet and pushed him in front of him toward the tomb. She saw Damon looking down at her, his eyes so sad.

"Wait, please." Damon begged Brody. "Can I please... get my belt off her?" He pleaded with the wolf. Brody looked at Elena on the ground and then back at Damon. He nodded and let go of him. Damon knelt by her, looking mournfully into her eyes. He reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly, the chains still on both his wrists clinking against each other as he moved his hands.

She pulled herself up till she was sitting, as her eyes locked onto his. She wanted him to hold her. She had so much she wanted to say to him, about everything they had been through today. "Damon, I.." She had started to say.

He held his finger to her lips. "Shh, just let me get this off you." He gently pulled her still bourbon soaked hair to the side and held her head steady as his other hand tugged on the leather to undo it. She whimpered as he had to pull it tighter to unhook it from the hole Brody had put it in; far too tight around her throat. Damon's eyes were full of emotion as he pulled. "I'm so sorry, Baby." He whispered.

She shut her eyes as tears escaped and he finally got the belt unhooked and started pulling it to loosen its strangle hold on her. She gasped out a deep breath as he unwound it and finally tossed the wicked leather to the ground. She could finally breath freely and gulped in the damp air around her. She reached for him and held onto his wrist as he ran his fingers across the dark red welts on her neck, seeing the imprint of his belt on her skin.

He wanted to heal her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her forever. Her hands slipped down to grasp his and he felt her squeeze them both tightly. But just as he was about to lift his wrist to his mouth, he felt Brody's hand on him, dragging him to his feet and away from her.

"Let's go, Romeo." Brody said to him. "You had your fun before with her. Now its my turn for fun...watching you die."

Damon struggled in the wolfs grip as his hands were pulled from hers and he heard her whimper his name, her throat sounding so dry; probably from all her screaming today. He wanted to stay with her and comfort her. He wanted to hold her one more time.

Brody pushed Damon right to the doorway of the tomb and then kicked the back of his legs and he fell to his knees. Then the wolf pulled his hands together and wrapped the chains around and around them tying them behind him.

Stefan was standing right in front of him, looking in his brother's eyes. Damon nodded weakly at him. He nodded back to him and tried to smile at him. He knew this was the only choice. Elena had been through hell all because of him today and the damn wolf was not accepting him dying to save either of them. He had to do it.

Brody pulled on the chains, happy that he was secure and then grabbed up the stake that was still buried in the ground in the middle of the crypt. He was ready to hand it to Stefan when he paused. "Well, it seems like you need something longer. You can't get out and until I say otherwise they both stay out here."

He looked back at Elena who was crawling slowly closer to Damon as he spoke. "I'll be right back." He grabbed at Damon's chin and forced his head up toward his. "You both better be right here when I get back or I will kill you all!"

Brody strode quickly out of the crypt and into the darkness of the night.

Elena was panting and so scared for Damon. Would Stefan really do that? Kill him to spare her? She crawled the few feet more till she was right behind him.

"Elena!" Damon gasped. "Get away from me." He was shaking his head and motioning her to go into the crypt. "You need to get into the crypt. Please. Hurry! Stefan can hide you. Go, please!"

She shook her head as he turned back till he was facing her, still on his knees. She put her hands around his face and looked into his eyes. "I can't. He will kill you both." She stroked his face and then her fingers went into his hair at the back of his neck.

"You need to be safe. I need you to be safe, Elena." He shut his eyes slowly, his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed hard, loving the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

Stefan was pacing. Despite everything that was happening between Damon and his girl, his mind was totally focused on what he had just promised. He knew she was a mess knowing what was going to happen. How could he do it? To her? Would she ever forgive him? Did he seriously have the strength to kill his only brother?

"I can't, Damon. I can't." She was crying again. The hands that were in his hair wound around his neck, nearly causing him to lose his balance with his hands tied behind him. She held onto him tightly, crying into his neck.

God, he wished he could hold her right now. He turned and looked up and saw his brother watching them. His expression was damn near unreadable. It was hard to tell if he was mad, sad or just exhausted. But he had not said a word, giving him his moment with Elena.

"It will be okay." He mumbled into her hair, nuzzling his head against hers and she sobbed against him. "I'll be okay. I'm so sorry. Just breath for me. You need to be strong." His lips were right against her ear as he whispered. "My brother will need you so much...after this. You need to be there for him and keep reminding him not to blame himself."

She sniffled and pulled back a bit, her head just beside his as she breathed in and out trying to catch her breath. She saw tears pooling in his eyes as he looked back at her. "Damon," she breathed his name. She moved her hand up to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall on his already wet cheeks. "I can't..."

He moved his head and rested it against hers."Yes you can. You are the strongest person I know." She gripped his arms tighter, nearly digging her nails in his skin and he winced at her grip on him, but at the same time never wanting her to let him go.

She shook her head back and forth."No, I can't, Damon. How..." She choked on her words her voice shaking. "How can I ?" Her eyes closed, her lashes were wet too with her tears.

Damon looked back at his brother, knowing Brody could be back any moment. His eyes were the only way he could apologize to him for what he was seeing. He never meant for Elena to fall for him. He had grown to respect her and despite wanting her since the moment they met, he had wanted her to choose for herself. Not be forced into facing her feelings. If anything would ever happen between them, he wanted it to be real. He saw his brother looking sadly back at him, but not saying a thing.

"Hey, hey," Damon tried to get her to look back up at him. Damn, he wanted to hold her so badly. This was goodbye. "Lena, look at me please." He had called her by pet names a couple times today already but right now Stefan was not reacting to it. He was letting them say goodbye.

She finally lifted her head, taking in the amazing, brilliant, blueness of his eyes. They looked like they were shimmering in what little light that was left of the day. He smiled at her but she knew he was only trying to be strong. There was nothing to smile about.

Then he saw her eyes fall to his lips and he heard her heartbeat pound faster in her chest. He shifted, still on his knees and moved closer to her, hearing her inhale sharply. She was still for a beat and then grabbed him around the neck and collided her lips with his. He opened his mouth, leaning forward, trying to maintain his balance as her hands were tight around his neck.

This kiss was all her doing. No one was forcing her, like before. He wanted so much to put his hands on her, as her mouth hungrily covered his, but the damn chains were tight around his wrists.

Elena emotions were all over the place. She could not imagine her life without him in it. Not after today. Not after everything she had felt for him. She knew Stefan was right there, but right now all her mind could handle was that she could not let him die without feeling his lips on hers... one last time.


	33. Go To Your Boyfriend

Author's Notes: Getting close to the end here. All I can say is have faith...

Oh and I rewrote the first chapter to be more exciting and capture the readers attention so feel free to re read if you like. I hope you are still enjoying the story. I promise the intensity will settle down soon.

Was planning in posting more last night, but we had crazy weather last night. Power outages, hurricane like winds, flash flooding and 2 tornados that almost touched down! So computer use was kind of not my first priority. All safe and good here now, lots of branches to clean up and big trees down but out town had no injuries.

I love the reviews, keep them coming. It makes me want to post faster to see what you think of the next chapter! Thanks so much Danni1989 for the great shout out on your new chapter of your story.

* * *

She knew Stefan was saving her, and that they both would die for her. But she never dreamed that it would ever come to that in real life. That just seemed to be something you said to the one you loved to sound romantic or in a movie, not that life would force it to actually happen. She knew she needed to tell Damon how she felt. If nothing else just for him to know it before he died. For it to be the last thing she said to him.

Damon was treasuring the feelings flooding through him; her hands in his hair, her little moans against his mouth and the feeling of her so close to him. She was just in her underwear and her lacy bra and he could feel her chest pressed tight to his as they kissed. But as quickly as it started he felt her pulling back from his lips and he moved his head forward to not lose the connection. She held his head in her hands, panting for breath. Her skin was glistening with sweat and he was breathing just as hard.

She sucked in a breath, She felt him lean in toward her not wanting the kiss to end. She didn't want it to end either. She leaned back in to him and he nipped at her bottom lip playfully making her shiver.

"God, I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered, smiling at her. "Before I met you I was so empty inside. I was dead. Not just physically, but in every way. You brought me back to life, Elena. You did what no one has ever been able to do. No one ever cared about me like that. I will never be able to thank you enough for that." He leaned in resting his head against hers again, his lips full and pouty. He was being more vulnerable than he had in decades and it strangely felt good.

He wanted so much to touch her once more. Just to run his fingers through her hair, or tuck a loose strand behind her ear. It seemed like she read his mind and she reached around and threaded her fingers through his behind his back. He looked at her and mouthed 'Thank you' to her. She smiled back at him. Then he pulled his eyes away from hers. He needed to talk to his brother.

"Stefan." He turned back toward him, still feeling the connection of Elena's hand in his. "My shirt. It's still there beside you."

Stefan looked back behind him and saw Damon's black button up where he had let it fall off of Elena when she was in the tomb with him. Damon was motioning him to bring it to them. His brother had become quite the hero himself. He wanted her to feel safe, just like he did. He picked it up and brushed off some of the dust. He had been jealous and selfish wanting Elena to wear his shirt and not have anything of Damon's even near her before, especially after that kiss that Brody had forced on them. He walked to the front of the tomb and tossed it out toward them.

Damon called to her again, squeezing her hand. "Elena, please. You must be so cold." He said nothing of how her state of dress was so revealing to both of them. Only that he was concerned for her health. Which was true but not the only reason he was trying to help. He felt her hand leave his and she leaned forward past him to pick up the shirt from the ground.

She slipped it on and wrapped it around her. There was no warmth in the garment like there was before but as she lifted up the collar she could still smell him on it. She turned back to him and smiled in thanks that he was doing all he could to help her feel safe. Damon smiled back and she heard an audible groan from him as she slipped her hand back into his as he once again turned back to Stefan.

"Brother, I know you will take care of her. Don't mourn me long please," he begged. He was running his finger along her palm as he talked trying to sooth her, knowing he was talking about his death. "Elena has seen enough death and she doesn't need more graves to mourn."

Stefan nodded at him silently. "Damon, I.." He mumbled. He had no idea what to say. "I'm so sorry. This is all on me. Everything is my fault."

"Damn it, Stef!" Damon snapped at him. His breath hitched slightly, and not for the reason it looked like. Elena's other hand, the one not wrapped in his hand was running up and down his bare back, her fingers making him shudder at the electricity between them. She must have known how much any touch from her meant to him right now, knowing this was the last time he would ever feel her. But he paused and focused harder on what he needed to say.

"If you are going to take care of our girl, then you have got to stop blaming yourself for everything! This is all Katherine's fault, not yours, brother."

At the mention of her name Stefan turned back to where she was still lying in the tomb. She was still out. Obviously a wooden bullet to the brain took longer to heal.

"I can die, knowing you are taking care of her." Damon continued. "But not if you will just be depressed about me forever. Don't waste your life and your time with her. Promise me, brother!"

Stefan hung his head. Damon was right. He mumbled his agreement and turned to look at the entrance of the crypt. Brody should have been back by now. What was taking so long?

Elena was still kneeling in front of Damon listening to them. She still hadn't told him she loved him. She knew they needed this time as brothers to say goodbye so she had been patiently waiting as they talked. She brought her hand up to his chin and pulled his head back toward her. His eyes were so soft as he looked at her.

"Damon I," she began and felt her voice shaking as he looked at her. She saw him raise his eyebrows questioningly and yet he stayed silent, his eyes on her. "I, uh. Need to tell you something." She paused and drew in a deep breath. "Before it's too late I need you to..."

But it was to late... Brody stormed back down the stairs and he wasn't alone. He pushed a young woman down in front of him and she fell down at the bottom of the steps. Brody grabbed her back up from the ground as Elena scrambled back against the wall where she had been sitting before. She was free and could have ran or had Stefan hidden her in the tomb with him but she wasn't going to dare do anything to cause the wolf to kill them all as he had said.

"Sorry about the wait, gentleman and of course the lovely Elena." He looked around at them all. "I see you did respect my wishes and stayed put. Wise choice." He was holding a longer tree branch that had been sharpened at the end in the shape of a stake! He dragged the terrified woman along with him and tossed her in front of Damon.

Damon looked from the woman to Brody, his eyes wide with confusion. She looked barely older than Elena was and was crying at his feet. She had long dark brunette hair and when she looked up at him her brown eyes were so wide with fear. It struck him how much she looked like Elena.

He looked back to Elena, huddled back against the wall all wrapped in his shirt, her knees up to her chest. The black torn and bloody fabric covered her from head to toe. She looked fearfully at him and he wished he knew what she was thinking.

Brody circled Damon as he spoke, his voice low. "I just did a quick sweep of the cemetery to make sure we were still alone. And this young lady was crying by one of the tombstones." He grabbed for Damon's chains and started unwrapping them till his arms were free at his sides the cuffs and chains still hanging off them. He pulled her to her feet, smoothing her hair back behind her neck as she cried in his arms. He bent down and bit into her neck and she screamed. Brody lifted his head from her throat and tossed her in Damon's arms.

"I figured you might like a last meal, before your brother kills you." He looked up into Damon's eyes as he saw him stand up, still holding the girl by her arms. "After all I put you through, I figured you would appreciate that."

Damon was in shock. He looked back between the wolf and Elena and then at the scared eyes of the woman in his arms. He could not do that in front of Elena! What the hell was the point of this? He did not want this to be the last thing she saw of him. He wanted her to remember his humanity, not the vampire side of him. He shook his head and pushed her away from him. "No, I won't!" he snarled at Brody.

"Suit yourself, vampire." Brody shrugged at him. He walked closer and grabbed the woman by her arm again. "Maybe you want a bite" He looked at Stefan. "Feel like some liquid courage to kill your brother?" The woman's neck was still bleeding as Brody brought her closer to Stefan.

Stefan looked at her so scared in the wolfs arms. He shook his head at him. "You know what I want, wolf. And it sure as hell isn't to feed on an innocent woman. I'll do what you want, just bring me Elena."

Brody studied him and looked back at Elena. "My, my, you vampires. So polite, not wanting your precious girl to see you in your element. Have you both totally forsaken your nature? All for her?" He tossed the woman against the wall and she fell unconscious right beside Elena.

Elena cried out, still curled up on the ground as he pulled her to her feet. "Go ahead, darling. Go to your boyfriend."

Elena shivered and wrapped Damon's shirt tighter around her. She took a tentative step forward, her eyes on the ground. She could see broken bits of glass in the dirt and even one of her buttons from her green blouse. She hurt all over, and even still from the bourbon bottle he smashed in her face, but she did not want to know that state of her bare feet; from being thrown around on the glass all over.

She looked up at Damon still standing by the front of the tomb as she took another step and his eyes followed her as she walked.

But just as she was about to step through the magic border, she turned back and threw herself in his arms.


	34. Keeping Elena Safe

He cradled her in his embrace holding her tight against him. He just stayed like that as he felt her fingers in a death grip around his neck. He breathed her name, stroking her hair, mumbling to her that she would be okay.

Elena was so confused. She had begun this day so deeply in love with Stefan. Sneaking into the tomb to see him, to show him how much she missed him, And now from everything they had been through she realized she loved Damon too. She could feel it growing stronger each time he held her, every time they touched and it scared her to death what she was feeling. And now to spare her life she was losing him and Stefan was losing his only brother.

She maintained her vise like grip on his neck as she felt his arms around her. She was so scared that Brody would just rip her away from him and nothing prepared her for this forever goodbye. She leaned in, her lips right against his ear. "I love you, Damon." She whispered. She felt his arms around her tighten and she knew he had heard her. She needed him to know that.

"Well, well, well. Was I wrong in assuming who your boyfriend is, sweetheart?" Brody was shocked at her actions.

Stefan too was completely surprised seeing her turn and run back into Damon's arms. The intimacy of their embrace felt like daggers to his soul, but he knew she needed to say goodbye to him. Was that all it was; goodbye or was it more? They had all been through so much today and he had seen the sparks flying between his brother and her.

He saw her whisper something to him but he could not hear what it was. His brother's eyes had lit up like it was Christmas afterward and he could not let go of the nagging in his gut that he was losing her.

"No, no! It's too late for me." Damon pulled her arms off his neck and held them between them. It was tearing him apart inside to be pulling away from her, especially after what he just heard her say to him. She loved him! That sentence made his heart soar. But it also tore at him knowing that he would never be able to show her again how much he loved her too.

"Damn it, Elena. Get in that tomb. Let me go." He forced the words out of his mouth when all he wanted to do was kiss her again and wrap her up in his love away from all the hell that the world was throwing at them.

No one had ever loved him. Katherine had lied and rejected him and he had never loved anyone after her until he met Elena. But it was too late. Too late to show her how much he loved her. To speed her away from everything and toss her on his bed and make love to her and never let her go.

She was shaking her head, her hair sticking to her face where it had been wet with tears. He held her wrists tight in his and frowned sadly at her. "I can't die, knowing you aren't safe." He could not bear to see her so sad. But he had to do the right thing. He took one more look into her beautiful brown eyes, tears slipping from his own, kissed her forehead and did the hardest thing he ever had to do and pushed her into the tomb into Stefan's arms.

Stefan held her tight as she cried.

He thought he would never get to hold her again. Brody had forced her out of the tomb awhile ago and he thought that was it. And here she was in his arms again. She was with him but he could not help wondering where her heart was right then. Or how she would feel about him after he did what he was being forced to do to save her.

How could he do that to her? Did she really love his brother? He wanted to sooth her but she kept trying to pull away to look at Damon. Then he saw Brody standing beside his brother holding out the tree branch to him.

"Stefan, no!" Elena screamed at him as she saw Brody toss the branch into the tomb and then she watched as he pushed Damon back onto his knees in front of them and wrapped the chains back around his hands behind his back.

Stefan grabbed her head in his hands. "God, Elena. I am so sorry. But I _have_ to do this. He will kill you otherwise." Tears were slipping down his cheeks as he spoke. "I would offer myself in his place. I tried to."

She was frantically shaking her head. She didn't want to lose either of them! She sniffled and held onto Stefan's arm as he continued. Her eyes were on Damon's too. She could see him behind Stefan and he was nodding his agreement to what his brother was saying.

"It's all my fault, Elena. This whole damn day is my fault! Damon does not deserve this but neither do you. We have to keep you safe." He gripped her head tighter nodding to her. Then he pulled her into his arms, trying to sooth her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Stefan holding her and her eyes glued to Damon's, over Stefan's shoulder as she lay her head down against his neck. She could not bear to lose either of them.

Finally Stefan pulled back and brushed his hand across her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. He rubbed her arms up and down, his eyes begging her to have heard him. He backed her up into the wall, the same wall he had kissed her against so passionately just a short time ago. It was crazy how much had changed since then.

She stayed put, her arms wrapping Damon's shirt around her, still panting for breath as she watched Stefan turn away. He reached down and picked up the branch. He spun it around in his hands till the sharpened point was facing his brother. Holding it tightly he walked slowly towards Damon, his head down.

Her eyes widened in terror. This was her nightmare! She had seen this exact scene in her head. She looked down at her clothes, seeing the same torn and bloody shirt she had seen in her dream. The second she realized what was happening in her nightmare she had woken up. But it was happening now and she had no idea how to stop it!

Damon looked toward her, his eyes so full of love for her. "Close your eyes." He choked out. "Please for me. I can't bear for you to see this."

She shook her head at him, and started walking back toward them at the front of the tomb.

"No, Elena! Stay back! Stefan, compel her, please!"

Stefan looked to his brother seeing the desperation in his eyes. He was right. Elena would never get the image out of her head if she watched. He turned back to her, dropping the branch on ground, and putting his hands on her shoulders. He held her firmly and didn't even give her a chance to argue.

"Elena, you can't watch this. Turn around for me, Beautiful. The last moments you will remember with Damon are happy ones. You will remember holding him and kissing him goodbye. You will not even remember hearing what happens next."

She fought for another moment looking in his eyes, but then his commands flooded through her and she stopping fighting him and slowly turned around toward the back of the tomb.

Damon let out the breath he did not know he was holding, seeing her turn away. At least she would not have that be the last thing she remembered of him.

Stefan walked further back in the tomb leaning his head against the cold stones. He closed his eyes, willing himself to somehow find the strength to do the unthinkable.

Even in his darkest moments when he hated his brother more than anything... he still could not bring himself to kill him. When Damon had killed Lexi, his best friend, he had been devastated but even with so much rage flowing through him he couldn't kill him.

Since then, their bond had gotten stronger and he had understood him more and seen the hurt underneath all the bad brother humor. Damon hurt just like him but was just so much better at hiding it. Watching his brother care for Elena more and more, he saw Damon's humanity and he knew that deep down, all his brother wanted was to be loved.

Brody watched Stefan walking away and leaning his head down, his eyes closed, presumably to try and find the strength to kill his brother. He was loving seeing him so torn up in choosing between the girl he loved and his only brother.

But he knew that his choice to save his girl and their baby just showed him who he truly valued more. And he could not resist ripping that away from him too. This murderer deserved nothing. No family, no love, no child to love and watch grow up.

He smirked at himself as he knelt down beside Damon and whispered in his ear. "You want to die for love, right vampire? That would make this okay with you? You are willing to be the martyr so your precious Elena will live a long and happy life, right?

He bent closer, his voice low as he took in the fear on the vampire's face almost like he knew what he was going to say. "Well newsflash for you...you will die for nothing. She is not getting out of here alive."

Damon turned slowly toward him, his face going pale as the seconds ticked by. What the hell?

Brody's mouth turned up in the sickest smile. "That's right, vampire...You think you have seen her in pain here today...You being the hero to feed her your blood over and over." He glanced back and saw Stefan still far to the back of the tomb. "Nothing will heal what I'm going to do to her..."

Damon's eyes went wide with terror. He what!?

He growled and started struggling with all his strength against him. He was just about to scream to Stefan what Brody was going to do when he felt a needle jam into his throat! He tried to yell, scream, anything to warn his brother to protect her but his voice would not work! What the hell had the bastard done to him?!

The wolf smirked only for Damon to see, his head right up by his ear. "This day will end with her beaten, bloody and naked on the ground...dead, right beside you."


	35. Damon's Heart!

He looked wildly at the wolf and then whirled forward to where his brother was. Damn it! Couldn't he hear what Brody had said?! Damon's eyes went as big as saucers and turned yellow with rage. Oh Shit! He had to do something!

"I'll make your brother watch and then leave him in there to rot! Your brother took everything from me and anything short of everything from him is not good enough!" He hissed in his ear.

Damon thrashed back and forth as Brody dragged him, still on his knees till he was right in the doorway of the tomb. Stefan walked back toward them, his head down. How could he warn him if he didn't look at him!? They had to kill the wolf...now!

He looked frantically at Elena, trying in some way to warn her but she was still standing further back in the tomb facing away from him, just as Stefan had compelled her to do.

Stefan felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest. He knew as a vampire his heart beat was much slower than a human but right now as he was somehow mentally preparing to kill his only brother all he heard was the pounding of his heart in his ears. He had to do this...for Elena.

The wolf had already honored his part of the deal and let her go safely into the tomb with him. He saw very plainly that she did not want to leave Damon but she was safe in the tomb with him. He could protect her now. The chains on her wrist were also safely inside the tomb. So unless the wolf came back in, he could not rip her away from him again.

But as he was pacing back and forth, the makeshift stake in his hand, he was panicking that he could not live up to his side of the deal. He had to, but he had no idea how.

He had avoided Damon's eyes since the wolf tossed him the stake and was determined to keep looking away. That might be the only way he could do it. He could not bear to see the look on his brother's face as he killed him. That would haunt him in his nightmares forever.

Walking back to the doorway of the tomb, he could see Damon struggling in the wolf's grasp. He stood still and calm and focused his eyes on Damon's chest...on his heart.

Damon was reeling with panic. What the hell could he do? Stefan was not looking at him. How could he warn him of the pure hell that Brody was planning to unleash on their precious girl!

"Get on with it, vampire!" The wolf demanded. He was crouched down behind Damon holding him tight to his spot on the ground as he watched Stefan's hand shaking, the stick up in the air but wavering back and forth.

Damon shut his eyes tight and poured all his concentration into thinking about his brother. He remembered that as he was running towards the tomb earlier today, he had sworn he had heard Stefan's voice in his head. Maybe as siblings they had some kind of connection. He had no idea what else to try.

 _Stefan! Please hear me! He's going to kill Elena. We need to kill him now!_ He said it again and this time he bore his eyes into his brother's head. His eyes were still down, avoiding his frantic stare. _Damn it Stef! Tell me you heard me!_

He waited, staring at him, his heart nearly in his throat. This had to work. He could see Stefan grip the branch harder, his knuckles almost white as he lifted it above his head, aiming at Damon's heart.

Damon was ready to give up. It didn't work. His brother did not hear him. But just as he was about to shut his eyes, knowing death was seconds away, he saw Stefan lock eyes with him!

He sucked him a breath, his voice still totally gone, like it was some kind of paralytic drug that the wolf had jammed in his neck. Brody was still holding him tight by his shoulders as he froze, seeing Stefan staring at him.

Damon's eyes were pleading his brother that he had heard him. He concentrated again and said it in his mind, his eyes not leaving Stefan's. _You can hear me, brother?_

Stefan nodded just the slightest bit and his lips curled up just barely in a smile.

Damon smiled back, his grin all the way across his face, knowing the wolf could not see him. He lifted himself just slightly onto his feet and nodded again at his brother. It was time.

He gulped in a huge breath of air and slammed his head back as hard as he could into Brody's skull!

Stefan watched what was happening like it was playing out in slow motion. He saw Damon throw his head back into the wolf and then dive to the side. Brody had let out a howl and fell back. Stefan leapt up to get more power behind his throw and slammed the branch into Brody's body impaling him in his chest! The branch was trapping him tight to the ground!

Damon grabbed the wolf's neck with his legs, his boots hard against his head crushing it. He was grinning at him, eyes red and his veins pulsating. He wasn't hungry but he was full of rage. He twisted and held him down with all his strength, waiting for the sound of his neck breaking. But at that moment the wolf convulsed violently and he could hear his bones cracking, just not in his neck.

He was turning. He had to be.

His neck muscles were expanding, making it harder for Damon to hang onto him as he felt his legs nearly pulled out of their sockets. Brody roared and fought, ripping the tree branch right from the ground and threw Damon into the wall! His strength was incredible and Damon was losing this battle fast.

But Brody didn't want Damon…He grabbed up the branch on the ground and buried it in Damon's stomach and whipped his head around...glaring at Stefan. "You are done, vampire!"

Stefan started backing up slowly, hardly believing that this wasn't really happening. He vamp sped toward Elena who was still turned away unaware of what was happening and shook her.

"Elena, run!" He screamed at her. He lifted her to her feet and pushed her toward the door of the tomb knowing he needed to get her away from there.

Damon had reason to kill the wolf that instant. He could hardly believe he had heard him in his head. His voice was as clear as if he had been talking right in front of him. He had never seen his brother so scared and he had reacted as fast as he could. But he had completely underestimated the super human strength of the wolf.

Brody grabbed up the stake on the ground and spun back around and bared down on Stefan. He totally ignored Elena, as she dove down and rolled out of the tomb away from him.

Brody didn't want Elena in that moment either. He didn't say a word but his eyes reflected the absolute hate and loathing he felt at almost being killed and started to push the stake closer and closer to Stefan's heart!

Stefan's hands were holding tight to Brody's trying to stop him from getting the stake into his chest.

Elena screamed as she saw Brody stab Stefan and at the same moment she heard Damon groan in pain and saw the tree branch buried in his stomach. She knew she could not save Stefan herself so she raced over to Damon and wrapped her hands around the branch and pulled with all her strength and it slid out of his stomach. There was blood everywhere.

Damon gasped in pain, breathing hard. She quickly unwound the chains around his wrists till they were hanging down by his sides. He needed to keep her safe but he needed to save his brother. He put his hands around her face. "Stay here." He commanded, compelling her. He was shocked his voice was back so quickly. Whatever the wolf had given him his body probably healed from quicker than he expected. Then he leapt to his feet and raced toward the tomb.

He stood there at the magic barrier for half a second. If he went in to save Stefan, he was not coming out. Could he leave her there unprotected? But he couldn't just watch Stefan die. Could he? Not if he could do something about it.

Stefan gasped in pain as it took all his strength to keep the stake from getting to his chest. But despite his best efforts, he felt it pierce his skin and get deeper in his body! He looked at Damon standing there like he was deciding whether to come in and save him. Stefan shook his head back and forth at him to not do it. Brody pushed the stake deeper in his chest and he cried out again.

Damon bared his fangs. 'Screw it!' He mumbled to himself and dove forward! He vamp sped himself into the tomb and leapt at the wolf!

But at the last second Brody let go of the stake in Stefan's chest and spun around toward Damon. He lifted his hand out in front of him and plunged it into Damon's body as he flew toward him!

Damon just froze, his whole face going pale as he saw the wolf grinning at him. His eyes were huge as he was held up off his feet in the air, the wolf's hand around his heart! He felt the blood in his throat instantly and started gagging on it.

"You know," Brody sneered. "You are so right. I prefer this ending of the movie too!"

Then Damon felt himself thrown backwards and he slammed into the invisible doorway. His head fell back as he crumpled to the ground. He choked more on his blood and heard Elena's terror stricken voice scream his name.

The last thing he saw was the wolf laughing, his hand covered in blood. His eyes went wide as he realized what he was holding...pulsating and bloody in his hand...It was his heart!


	36. One Last Look

"DAMON!" Elena screamed.

She had freed him from the branch in his gut and got his hands free. He had compelled her to stay there and she felt that she could not move. But she could see everything in front of her...

Damon jerked himself out of his thoughts.

He had just played out what could happen if he raced in there to save Stefan. He shivered, his hand running over his bare chest. He had seen Brody kill him!

He could go in there and try to save his brother but his mind had played out that Brody could rip his heart out.

He was still standing right at the border of the magic barrier as he whirled around toward Elena's scream.

She was shaking her head madly back and forth for him to not go in there. She had used up all her strength getting away from Brody and saving Damon that she just slipped down the wall as he watched her begging him to stay with her.

He turned back to his brother hearing another groan from him and he braced his body to race in there. To hell with what could happen to him!

But just as he was ready to vamp forward, he heard Stefan.

"No, brother. Don't you dare. Elena...Protect Elena."

Damon froze taking in his baby brother's words. It brought him back to last night, keeping Elena away from him and Katherine. Those words echoed in his head. _Promise me, no matter what happens._ _Y_ _ou'll protect her._

He looked so sadly at him, seeing him choke on his own blood. How could he leave him to die? How would he ever live with himself?

He heard Elena crying and he knelt down to ground right where he stood and put his head in his hands. "Elena. You can move now. Come to me."

He felt like such a failure. He had failed his brother and failed the woman he loved. He needed her right now or he felt that he would race in there anyway and get himself killed.

He felt a hand on his a few moments later and he felt Elena's arms go around him, holding him. She knew he needed comfort right then too and her frail, beaten body was offering him all she had to give.

Oh God, this was the end! Stefan thought. He was no match for the wolf's power. He could feel the dark gray lines of death slowly creep up his neck and face as he felt the stake scrap against his heart.

He took one last look at Elena still sitting on the ground in the middle of the crypt, her arms around his big brother who was sobbing into his hands. Tears were flowing down her cheeks too. He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain.

He didn't want to leave her. He still had so much he wanted to share with her. So many memories to make together. She was the love of his life. There would never be another like her ever. He knew he couldn't grow old with her or give her his children. But he wanted all that life had to offer, spending every day making her happy.

His eyes were getting heavy and his lashes fluttered, fighting to stay open. Fighting to stay with her. His head fell back against the wall, tears from the pain sliding silently down his cheeks.

He wished so much that he could be human with her. That was his secret desire. He didn't choose this. He wished to leave all this crazy vampire crap behind. He wanted to marry her and have a family together and watch her pregnant for real and give birth. To hold their little child in his arms and look up at its amazing mother knowing they had a lifetime of memories to make. To be a dad, and to help shape and grow another little person. To show them the innocence and purity of life and help them through struggles and to fight no matter what, to do what is right. Like he fought every day to be with Elena despite his past and his blood lust. That was his dream or rather his fantasy.

But if he was human he would died in the 1900s and never met her. He would never have put her through so much pain, all because of him. This whole day would not have happened.

Damon too, slumped on the ground, could hardly breath, lifted his head watching as the life started draining from his only brother's face. His head was spinning and he wanted to rage on the wolf. But he didn't want to miss his brother's last moments.

He too had so much he should have said. He had spent so many years hating him and punishing him for turning him so many years ago. That all seemed so pointless and shallow now. He would have given anything to have more time with him now that he had wasted so much of it for so long.

Stefan groaned and his head fell forward hardly being able to hold it up. He felt his arms get weaker as the stake was so close. He saw the glee in Brody's eyes as he was slipping away.

Then he saw the wolf's eyes go wide at something and he followed his gaze to the ground beside them. Brody kicked at the jeans on the ground and out fell the moonstone!

He turned at that moment and yelled at Elena. "So it was here all along! You liar! You knew what would happen if you tricked me! Now they will both die! And you will be mine!"

Stefan cried out her name and fought his own death as he saw Elena frozen in absolute fear. He wanted the last image he saw to be his beautiful precious Elena, but Brody wrenched his jaw back towards his face as he hissed.

"Now I have everything I need to break the curse. And I'll have your girl too before I leave this crypt." He sneered wickedly. "And I'll let your brother watch before I kill him and you will be dead!"

Stefan's eyes went wide at what the wolf had said. Oh God, no. He screamed in his head.

"The last touch she will ever have on her body will be mine! I only need her blood for the sacrifice. It doesn't matter what shape her body is in..." He gloated whispering for only Stefan to hear. "And I you know I like it rough.." He trailed off, a sinister grin on his face. "Maybe too rough for the sake of your little one too..."

With a burst of strength Stefan pushed at the wolf and growled at Brody with more hate than he ever had for anyone. He was dying he knew it, but he was not leaving without taking him with him! He snarled and fought the stake so close to his heart and grabbed for Brody's heart!

But the wolf was too strong and slowly pulled Stefan's hand back away from his heart while jamming the stake deeper. He grabbed for Stefan's neck and squeezed till he was gasping and the moment of adrenaline was gone.

Brody just smirked at him letting Stefan's head fall forward as he let go of his chin. There was nothing more he could do. He had no more strength left, nothing in him to save her from the nightmare she was about to face. Stefan shut his eyes tight, his whole body shuttering in fear for his love. He would die a thousand times over to stop what Brody was planning to do to Elena. All he could do was pray that Damon could save her.

It was too late for him. Too late to save the woman he loved and needed more than his own breath. He opened his eyes once more to look at his beautiful girl. She was his heart and soul and he had no idea how she would survive without him. He wanted to hold her one last time. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her again and was so sorry for everything.

He started shutting his eyes. He was going to turn it off.

It was too much. Guilt, pain, absolute anguish for Elena and Damon and knowing he was seconds from death. He couldn't take it anymore.

He took one last look at them, huddled together watching him. Elena was mouthing I love you to him and he smiled at her. He wanted the last thing she saw on his face to be a smile.

Damon looked at him still looking so torn to stay with Elena or to save him. But he was so glad that his stubborn impulsive brother actually listened to him, for once.

He started closing his eyes again.

Suddenly Brody jerked and loosened his grip on the stake.

Stefan's eyes were almost closed and snapped back open as he saw Brody's mouth fill will blood and he started to fall...Brody collapsed to the ground a wooden stake deeply embedded in his back!

Stefan was gasping as he looked behind Brody as he fell and he refocused his eyes to see...

Ric holding a stake gun!

Ric was standing by the door of the crypt as he dropped the weapon on the ground and ran across the room into the tomb as Stefan started to slide down the wall. He didn't have the strength to pull out the stake and with each breath, he felt it scrape closer the edge of his heart!

Ric when he ran down the steps to the crypt, had kicked a bourbon bottle with his foot and it smashed against the wall. He practically leapt over Elena and Damon, racing into the tomb and knelt by Stefan. And as fast and as carefully as possible, he pulled the stake out. Stefan gasped and coughed, fighting the pain and fear that he was so close to death.

Damon jumped up and out of Elena's arms to help Ric. He was almost to the magic barrier again when he saw the wolf snap his head back up! He skidded to a stop just watching him, his hands out at his sides, his fists clenching.

Brody leapt onto his feet, the stake still sticking out of his back and looked around at the turn of events. He saw blood dripping down the wall where the bottle had smashed. Elena's blood. What he needed to break the curse...was gone.

He whirled toward her. He still needed the doppelganger and braced himself, ready to make a run for it and snatch her up as he raced out of the crypt.

She screamed as she saw him heading towards her!

But Damon had spun around and he jumped back to where she was sitting on the floor and stood in front of her, his eyes nearly black with rage, just daring him to try to take her! He growled and had his arms on either side of her as he felt her grab onto him, her head against his legs.

Brody, halfway between Elena and the tomb, looked back and forth at the newcomer and Stefan and then back at Damon. His bones cracked again. He saw the man turn back towards him with another weapon in his hand.

One last glance at Elena and he realized he had lost. There were too many of them. He sped out of the crypt as another wooden stake was fired at him and he was up the stairs and out of sight.

Damon let out he breath he was holding. He saw his brother was watching in complete fear for Elena as Brody had escaped and saw that Damon had stood in front of her. Damon nodded to him, his chest heaving that she was safe and he just collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Ric was still aiming the stake gun he had under his sleeve at the doorway to the crypt in attack mode in case he came back.

Elena held tight to Damon, her whole body shaking.

The brothers and her looked around at each other in utter disbelief that they were all still alive!

* * *

Author's notes: Its safe to breath now. I knew I couldn't leave it with the end of the last chapter. They have been through enough. Finally things are looking up...So sorry if you hate me for looking like I killed Damon. It was my husband's idea and I loved the idea, but knew I could not leave you hanging with that. I can imagine how much hate mail I would wake up to. They are all safe...for now. Let me know what you think! Night!

I own nothing of vampire diaries. Just love playing with the characters. It is my dream to meet them someday!


	37. Immortal Power

Everything had happened in a matter of seconds, but Elena felt like things had been going in slow motion. One second Stefan was nearly dead and then she saw Brody advancing towards her. She closed her eyes as she screamed and in an instant Damon was there between the wolf and her. Then she looked into the tomb and Ric had saved Stefan! He was coughing and gasping for air but he was alive!

She sat up more trembling and her chest heaving with sobs. She was clinging to Damon, this time her nails drawing blood on his arms. She just stayed there trying to catch her breath between sobs, her head buried against his chest.

"You are okay." Damon whispered to her. She looked up at him. "I'm here. Stefan's okay. The wolf can't hurt you anymore." Damon frowned at the fear still all over her face. She looked at him and nodded that she understood but still had a look of absolute panic in her eyes.

He was so sorry for everything their precious girl had been through. How would they ever make her feel safe again? She looked up at him weakly, her eyes were not even really focused on him or what he was saying at all. She looked like she was going to faint.

He started to untangle himself from her arms, pulling himself out of her death grip on him. She opened her mouth to object but he just put his finger against her lips and shushed her. "Trust me baby." She slowly let go of him nodding that she did trust him.

He vamp sped away from her and was back in a flash and quickly wrapped his black leather jacket around her and caught her as she fell into his arms exhausted. He felt her legs buckle underneath her and he picked her up holding her shaking body tight to him. She put her head against his bare chest as he slowly carried her across the room to the tomb.

He knew he needed to bring her to his brother, as much and wanted to speed her away from this horrible nightmare of a day and wrap her tightly in the sheets on his bed and never let go of her. Stefan was still trapped. He wouldn't be able to stop him, but no. Damon knew what he needed to do... Be the better man.

She smiled at him softly as she felt them moving toward the tomb. She was in awe of his selflessness right now. It was like he read her mind that she needed to find out how Stefan was; after almost dying. She moaned as her head rested against his strong chest.

He smiled stiffly back at her. He knew this was not what he wanted at all. But part of love was doing what you know the other person needs. He had grown through the hell this day had been. He was trusting that if she truly loved him, she would come back to him.

Hell, he wished he could give his brother a hug right now. He had watched and stayed with Elena when everything in him was screaming at him to save Stefan. Stefan had saved him so many times and he wanted so much to return the favor. Standing back and watching had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. And this right now was another one of those moments that just define you.

He looked down at her nestled into his arms, her eyes almost closed and he groaned. His need for her was that damn powerful. She had said she loved him. She had held him so tight and kissed him so deeply. He doubted she could fake those feelings, even when the wolf was forcing it on them. He had felt the sparks between them. And he prayed that she had too.

But everything about this day had been life and death. Maybe she would not have said it if he had not been moments away from dying. Maybe she regretted it. He pushed that thought out of his head. Not now. He knew they needed to talk, but this was not the time. She needed Stefan and he knew that his brother needed her. And as hard as it was to let go at that moment, he smiled to himself how much loving her had been changing him.

Damon bent and pressed his lips to her forehead, softly and tenderly. She looked up at him and smiled tiredly with her eyes. He passed her to Ric at the magic barrier and he carried her into the tomb and laid her beside Stefan. Damon saw his baby brother nod at him and whisper a thank you to him, probably knowing how hard that must have been to bring Elena to him after everything.

Stefan buried his face in her hair, tears just streaming down his face in relief. She didn't even know what Brody had said to him about what he was going to do to her and he could not believe she was in his arms and he was alive!

Damon was already heading towards the wolfs bag by the door and picked up the bolts cutters and called to Ric. He passed them to him and knelt by Elena and Stefan. Stefan held her wrist out and he snapped the cuff off her. She pulled her wrist free finally of the wretched metal, and laid against Stefan, pulling Damon's leather jacket tighter around her as she shivered again.

She was so strong despite everything she had been through, Stefan thought as he felt her shiver. And it felt so good to hold her...so good. He sighed, hearing her heart beating and feeling her relax more in his arms. She was finally safe. They were all safe and alive. He pulled her closer and just lay there breathing against her neck.

He could feel the healing in his body working to repair the wound in his chest, getting him stronger and stronger. She was laying almost under him, his strong arms on either side of her head and he just held her like that as if time was frozen.

She just melted into him, feeling the fear and terror from all she had been through slowly fade away the longer he held her to him. She had seen him dying. The gray lines that had been creeping up his skin as the wolf got the stake closer to his heart had been gut wrenching to watch.

She knew too how badly Damon had been fighting within himself to stay with her or go to save his brother. He had felt like it was ripping him apart inside. She did the only thing she could and held onto him so tightly, comforting him. And now she was desperate to comfort Stefan. He had been through so much all because of his past and Katherine's.

She had heard the whole horrific story and Stefan sounded like as much as he was resisting the truth, he had admitted to it. But she did not believe it. Especially with him still being a human way back then.

Stefan was a rescuer that felt anyone's pain like it was his own. He had saved his brother many times and had saved her more times than she could count. He was the one that pulled her out of the submerged car or she would have drowned with her parents.

She could not wrap her mind around any of it. There had to be more to it. Sure she knew he had been a ripper and killed a lot of people and that his blood lust was off the charts on human blood. But as a human? No, it wasn't possible.

She sat up more and just held him, comforting him as much as he was soothing her. She could see Damon, past Stefan's shoulder. He was looking at her, intensely. She looked back with equal intensity, lost in his gorgeous blue eyes. But then she bent down, hiding her head against Stefan's chest. Her heart was a jumble of emotions and she had no idea what they all meant. She didn't have the strength to sort them out now. But soon.

Damon turned away from the scene in front of him after she looked away from him. Damn, he wished he could read her mind right then. He wanted to ask her what this all meant. But now was not the time. He had to get his mind off of everything he was feeling for Elena and focused his attention on defending them all. They could all protect her now. But he was still on edge looking at the doorway in case the wolf came back.

He wrapped the chains around his fists as a weapon but still prayed this nightmare was finally over. He had thought she might have been safer if he had rushed her away to the mansion, but who knew what was out there between here and there. And it was a full moon, so he didn't know if that was the right decision for her or him.

"He could still come back." He whispered to Ric, his eyebrow raised in a question. What should they do? Ric just nodded to him and started to speak.

"Damon, it's okay. I came with..." But his voice was drowned out.

Suddenly they heard a crash and all turned in the direction of the crypt entrance.

If the wolf had turned, they could all be dead in an instant. Stefan thought, holding Elena tighter to his bare chest but putting himself between whatever it was and her fragile body as she was startled from the sound and was shaking again in his arms.

It sounded like cement was cracking and then they saw…

Elijah! He was walking slowly down the steps towards them. He was dragging Brody, still in his human form by the neck down the steps against the wall. His suit jacket was rolled up a bit at the sleeves and his tie slightly undone but otherwise he looked just like he had when he had confronted Elena and Damon at Slater's loft; a picture of strength, confidence and immortal power.

Brody's feet were not even touching the ground as he was kicking and growling at him. But Elijah just looked at him and sighed. He was no match for an Original, even being almost in transition.

The Original vampire looked around the room at everyone and sighed disapprovingly.

Stefan had stood up, still holding Elena tightly to him. He passed a look between pissed off and surprise to Damon, who was standing in the center of the crypt in silence at seeing Elijah again.

Stefan found his voice first and finally gasped out. "You were... dead?"

He looked back and forth between his older brother, Ric and Elijah for some kind of explanation. He remembered that the last time he saw Elijah, was when Damon had staked him with a coat rack against the door in the abandoned house where Rose took Elena. He had watched him turn all veiny and gray. He had watched him die? Hadn't he?

"For centuries now." Elijah drawled, tightening his grip on the throat of the kicking snarling wolf.

Stefan just stared at him, mouth open in shock.

Damon shrugged uncomfortably. "Brother about that..." He started to say.

"You knew!" Stefan interrupted him, eyes wide, full of questions for his brother.

Damon looked down not wanting to meet his angry gaze. "Well, you were kinda not in a position to do anything about it anyway. Getting yourself stuck in here." He shrugged again.

"How did you..." Stefan started, turning back to Elijah, but then quickly pulled Elena behind him to protect her.

"No, no. There is no need." Elijah spoke smoothly to Stefan, his hands up as a sign of peace. "I can assure you, I'm not here to harm any of you."

Stefan let out the breath he was holding. His body had gone rigid at the thought of another threat.

"And as for the how...lets just say, I can't die." He smiled and looked around at everyone.

" _You_ on the other hand..." He turned to Brody. "I'm in shock at seeing what you have done to these young kids. I was _sure_ I told you this morning wolf, to stay away from my doppelganger!"

Elijah looked around the room and at the state of the three young people. "This..." He motioned with his free hand. "Does not look like you heard me."

Brody was gasping and turning red in Elijah's iron grip. "Did I not enunciate? What did you not understand?" He looked expectantly at Brody, actually waiting for an answer, when the wolf could barely breath. He nodded rapidly looking like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "I, I, I." Was all he could get out.

"How.. how did you know?" Stefan stuttered, not having any idea that Elijah was watching Elena.

"I always keep an eye on my valuables." Elijah replied calmly. "We have much to discuss gentleman, and of course the lovely Elena, once you are recovered. The doppelganger must be protected. Especially from the likes of him." He looked back at Brody.

Stefan didn't know quite what to make of everything Elijah said but he was grateful all the same. "Thank you." He nodded to him. "Thank you, for protecting Elena. I am sorry for the part I played in trying to kill you. _I_ was protecting Elena."

Stefan looked firmly at him. "I will always, protect Elena." He hugged her closer as he spoke making sure he knew what he meant. Elena nodded to him as well and smiled.

Elijah nodded back in understanding. The doppelganger was safe here. As long as they could keep the wolves away.

Then he turned his attention to Brody. His bones started cracking again and Elijah just smiled at him while effortlessly holding him against the wall. With his other hand he turned and looked at his watch. "Ah yes, I guess it is about that time. We can't have that."


	38. All 12 Rounds With Just Me!

"What the hell took you so long?" Damon asked Ric finally.

Ric regarded Damon with fake amusement. "What? No thank you for saving your lives, Damon? Really?"

Damon raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner. Him and Ric had rarely had any serious moments and that was definitely required here now.

"You're right." The humor disappeared from his face and he looked at his friend with nothing but serious appreciation. "I owe you everything, man. You saved _all_ of our lives. I will never forget that." His lips grew into a goofy grin. "Good enough? A bottle of bourbon make us even? This much bromance is making me nauseous."

Ric smiled and nodded at him. He had never heard Damon so full of feelings before. And he looked like he was embarrassed already about it and probably wanting to take it back. "Sure, you bet."

He cleared his throat. "I was waiting for you at The Grill, like we had arranged. Jenna of all people introduced me to our friend here." He motioned to Elijah. "And he mentioned to me that he knew about the doppelganger and Klaus and that he wasn't going to hurt her but that he saw a wolf sneaking around Elena's place this morning," he began.

"I was pretty sure there were no other wolves around since you killed Mason. And tonight being a full moon this was not a threat I thought any of us would want to deal with alone."

He knelt on the ground digging through his bag and produced a blood bag and tossed it at Damon. Damon ripped it open and sucked it down fast. Ric held another one up looking at Stefan and Stefan shook his head that he was fine. Damon whistled at him and motioned to him to toss him the bag. He was starving. After the amount of blood he had lost, he could eat all night.

Damon tossed the empty blood bag down and had been all ears wondering why he hadn't found them sooner but nodded in understanding to everything Ric was saying; only half paying attention. He was busy digging around in Brody's bag.

"Oh yes!" He held up another bottle of bourbon triumphantly looking around at everyone. No one really looked impressed but Damon had been needing this all day now. He pushed more stuff around in the bag and heard more clinking. Then his hand closed around another bottle.

That was 4 or 5 bottles of bourbon he had had in there? Had he robbed The Grill? He whistled again at Ric and tossed him the last full bottle he had found. "There ya go. We are even." Damon winked at him.

Then he opened the other one, taking huge gulps of the bitter liquid feeling it burn down his throat. About damn time, he thought as he continued to listen to Ric.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman from the graveyard wake up. He walked swiftly over to her and put his hands on her shoulders as she stood up. He heard Elena gasp from where she was in Stefan's arms in the tomb. Did she think he was going to hurt her?

He waited till she looked back at him and looked into her eyes. "You will not remember anything that happened here. You went to the cemetery to mourn and you went home." The girl nodded and then Damon ripped into his wrist and forced it to her mouth. She at first was scared but then started gulping the blood. Damon watched his blood heal the women's wound on her neck. "Now, go" He instructed and she walked away from him and out of the crypt.

Everyone watched in silence until she was out of sight.

"I'm not even going to ask" Ric commented. "When I couldn't reach you on your phone. I went to the mansion, to Elena's house and no one had seen her all day. So I came here to ask Stefan what was going on or where you were. Jenna needed to borrow my truck and so I just walked from her place so I didn't even have a weapon on me. When I got here I heard screaming and your voices, so I ran back to The Grill to get Jeremy, Matt and Tyler, anyone I could to come and I couldn't find anyone. Then Elijah heard and offered to help. Jenna had just gotten back from her errands so we sped right back here."

Ric took a deep breath, finishing the story. "Thank God, I got here when I did!"

Ric looked again at Stefan and Stefan managed a weak but deeply emotional smile of thanks. He had saved his life, all their lives. He had saved Elena from God knows what Brody would have done to her before he killed Damon in front of her. He could not be more grateful to his friend.

Elijah smiled at Damon as he listened. "I truly mean you no harm" He spoke to Damon and Stefan. "But I thought this wolf should answer to what he did here to all of you."

"Damn right," Damon agreed, walking slowly up to Brody. He was brimming with confidence, knowing they were being protected by an Original vampire. This scum was dead! he thought to himself. More than dead. He looked in respectful thanks to Elijah and Elijah nodded back to him in understanding.

Brody was still convulsing in pain, bones cracking again, with his arms bending so far back they looked like they would break off. Elijah looked at Ric curiously. "You have all sorts of wolf weapons right?" he asked of Alaric. Ric nodded. "Do you by chance have something that will... slow his transformation?"

Ric grinned in agreement, putting the bottle of bourbon in his bag, he looked through the rest of it. "I have this" he smiled back up at him. Brody couldn't see what he was holding and shook his head back and forth in panic.

"Ah yes. That should help." Elijah said and motioned to Damon.

Damon took another long gulp from the bottle in his hands. He walked back up to Elijah while closing the bottle and took what was in his hand. "With pleasure," he hissed as he jammed the full syringe of wolfs bane into Brody's stomach. He screamed in pain and his legs couldn't hold him up and he just hung in Elijah's grip.

Damon really didn't know what to make of the Original standing beside him. He had killed him or so he thought and then was shocked to see him alive a few days later when Elena got Rose to summon him for her to surrender. And now here he was saving all of them?

It was difficult to understand or maybe he just wasn't drunk enough yet, he thought, opening the bottle again and taking another big gulp of the burning liquid. But Damon had no idea how much worse it could have gotten if Elijah hadn't shown up when he did. Stefan could be dead right now, really dead and Elena, he didn't even want to think of what could have still happened to her. So understanding or not... Elijah was his favorite person in the world right now.

Stefan was still holding her close and listening to every word. He was full of relief that this horror was finally over. Elena had no strength left and was just leaned into him, her eyes closed. She was still shaking from being wet and cold but he had nothing else to warm her with. He pulled back enough from her and zipped up Damon's jacket to keep the cold air out and then wrapped his arms back around her rubbing her back.

Damon smirked at Brody and tilted his head back and forth cockily at him. His head was hanging down weakly. Brody just glared up at him and spit at Damon.

He kept struggling in Elijah's grasp so much so that Elijah got impatient and twisted his arm back behind him till he heard it snap.

"Well gentlemen, what would like me to do with this...dog" Elijah said, sounding like he was trying to get some mud off his expensive leather shoes. He held Brody up at arms length look back and forth between the brothers. Damon winked at him and motioned for him to drop him. Elijah let go of him and let Damon at him.

"We are _so_ not done with you! Damon snarled, pulling his head up by the hair to sneer at him.

"Should we burn you, stab you, blind you, choke you, hit you, cut you, punch you, strip you, shoot you or damn near rape you? So many options..." He counted his fingers. "What to do? I'm sure I'm missing something..."

Damon thought out loud thinking of everything the bastard had put them all through. "Feel like going all 12 rounds with just me, dick?"

Damon was just getting started!


	39. Rage, Guilt And Confessions

He grabbed the gun from the wolf's jeans and aimed it right between Brody's eyes. He was glaring at him remembering being in this exact position only a few hours ago, seconds after Brody had shot him in both knees, the shoulder and then had the gun right between his eyes... just like this.

Except that then, Damon had been holding Elena in his arms trying to keep her calm and safe as he was being threatened with death right in front of her.

His eyes glowed yellow and his fangs grew as he thought back. Then without hesitation, he shot Brody in the knees and shoulder, just as he had done to him.

"How does that feel dick!" he hissed. Brody grunted as he collapsed to the ground. He punched him in the face with the chains around his hands, ripping at the wolf's flesh. It felt so good to finally fight back.

"Lets see, what else..." He thought out loud. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the wall once... twice...more and more and then started squeezing his throat with all his strength.

"How many times did you do that to Elena?" He jeered at him knowing how matted with blood the back of her head was and the damn hand prints around her throat. Brody was growing weak and didn't even answer him.

Stefan was watching from across the room knowing his brother was enjoying his revenge. He was completely content to just hold her in his arms, finally safe and watch the bastard suffer.

Elena was breathing heavily still clinging to him with a vice like grip. She could still not believe it was over. She was still shaking and couldn't seem to stop. Damon was alive. Stefan hadn't killed him. Stefan was alive too. She was okay. They were all okay, she reminded herself. It was over. The wolf couldn't hurt her anymore.

Damon motioned to Ric that he hands were still in the damn cuffs and Ric raced back into the tomb to pick the bolt cutters up off the ground. He brought them back as Damon held his wrists out one by one to finally be free. He rubbed both his wrists as the chains fell to the ground and smiled back up at the wolf.

He picked up one chain and wrapped it around and around Brody's neck. "Let's try this again? Sound good?" Damon laughed.

He walked a few feet away from the wolf as he heard him choking from the chain and knelt down to pick up his belt on the ground. He was full of anger but the second he picked it up, a very different emotion flooded though him. He remembered what Brody had done to her with it...

Damn it, something of his, had been used to nearly kill her. He wanted to burn it.

Hell, he wanted to burn this whole tomb down. Just pour gasoline around the whole thing and light it up. He sniffed back more tears knowing how much she had suffered here.

He looked back toward her and could still clearly see the red welts on her neck from where Brody had nearly choked her to death. She was looking back at him, her eyes still puffy from crying. And judging by the expression on her face, she was remembering too.

He longed to hold her right then and tell her things were going to be okay now...finally. He was about to open his mouth, not having a clue what he would say. He just wanted to say something to help the fear he could still see in her eyes.

But she closed her eyes, still leaning against his brother's chest. Maybe the memories were too much for her. He watched Stefan rub her back on top of his jacket. He pulled his eyes back away and focused on the monster in front of him. But first he grabbed up the bottle of bourbon and took another huge gulp of it before setting it down again.

He wrapped his belt tightly around the wolf's neck, squeezing it till the his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"You are truly sick!" Damon spat out. "How dare you hurt her! I love her! You wanted revenge on Stefan. Stefan! Then you should have damn well had the honor to fight _him_! Not torture an innocent human girl!"

He was glaring at the wolf as he spoke. "My brother was willing to die for you. For you avenge your wife. But you just had to make him suffer. It was like you enjoyed it, hurting her, when all you needed was to go after Stefan."

Brody lifted his head knowing he was beaten but he still had some choice words for his enemies. "She was a means to an end! I wanted to destroy your brother for killing my family and she accomplished that." He snapped at him, gasping for breath. "And she chose to be in love with vampires! That will always make her a target for any of us!"

Damon looked again at Elena from across the room as he heard her heart skip a beat in fear at Brody's words. He wanted to be right there that minute to reassure her that he would never let anything hurt her again. But all he could do was look deeply at her trying to convey the depth of his emotion in his eyes.

Stefan was not shocked...but there it was. Damon admitting that he loved her. His brother was in love with his girlfriend. He knew it and had known it awhile already but he had just pushed it to the back of his mind. They had so many other things they had been dealing with then. And part of him felt like if he didn't acknowledge it, it wasn't true.

But now for everyone to hear Damon had confessed. He unconsciously held her tighter, the insecurity of how things had gone with Katherine and him jumping into his mind. He had heard her heart skip a beat at his brother's confession and he had no idea what that meant. Was she in love with him too?

However he had heard the other part of what Brody had said too. That everything the wolf had done to her was because of him. Everything... And that made him want to die right there.

His precious love had been punched, bitten, her head slammed over and over into the wall or the ground. Her beautiful neck so damaged from being choked so many times he had lost count. She had been forcefully kissed and thrown to the ground and nearly raped by this monster. He shut his eyes feeling more tears in them. He had cried so much today and yet there was still more tears wanting to flow.

She had been forced to kiss the creep. Whenever he closed his eyes, even for a second, that was the image that greeted him. He couldn't get it out of his head; him slamming her against the wall, his hand around her throat. Then him kissing her so hard as she gasped for air.

Her cry, as he had done that, had torn at his soul. He could not understand how anyone, human or not could do that to another person.

How could she ever forgive him for not protecting her? How could he ever forgive himself! How would she ever be just be _her_ again? The wolf had ripped her apart inside and out. How could she ever come back from the hell this day had been for her?

He knew the danger of her loving him and he had fought his feelings so much to keep her safe in the beginning. He was so drawn to her, especially after seeing that she was nothing like Katherine at all; even when she looked exactly like her.

But the wolf was right she would always be in danger as long as she loved him and he had no idea what to do about that. He felt like he couldn't even breathe if he wasn't with her so he had no idea if he would ever find the strength to let her go so she would be safe.

Damon also knew his words were true but he didn't care. He was too pissed that he thought he could take on anything that would ever threaten her. "Then you will all die!" he hissed at Brody, taking another swallow from the bottle by his feet. "I will kill your whole pack. I would die before any of you dogs ever touched her again!" He kicked Brody in the head with his boot emphatically and tightened the chains and his belt again making the wolf cry out in pain.

Stefan was surprised at the passion in Damon's words. Well maybe not surprised, but _he_ was the one who should be defending her with such passion, like a lover. He doubted their brother bond would ever be the same again.

After what he saw in their kiss, he realized he had no idea how deeply Damon felt for her. And her reactions to his brother kissing her and feeding on her made him seriously question her feelings for Damon as well.

"Ric." Damon gestured to him. "Your bag?"

Ric promptly handed it over without a word and Damon rummaged through it quickly holding the wolf down under his boot. He saw the bottle he had just given Ric tucked in the corner and he grabbed it back up. "Sorry to be all Indian giver today, buddy. But I need this. I'll owe ya tomorrow."

Ric shrugged, seeing Damon still holding a half bottle of bourbon. He knew him well enough not to come between a vampire and his alcohol. Especially not _this_ vampire. He was just so glad he had gotten there in time to save them. If Damon wanted to drink all night to celebrate, he was not going to stand in the way.

"Oh one thing that's been bugging me dick...how the hell have you been alive all this time? I tought werewolves were not immortal? What the hell did you do to live so long?" Damon had wondered that all damn day already since he had said he knew Katherine from 1864.

Brody coughed and gasped out, his eyes glaring back up at Damon. "We aren't, but wouldn't that be so much better eh vampire?" Brody smirked. "I forced a witch to do a spell to give me a long life span. It wasn't pretty at all and I killed her after but I'm not immortal. Just aging slowly. You are already going to kill me I have no doubt so I don't care that you know that." He spit out more blood and coughed more. "I had so much anger in me for what your brother and that bitch did that I figured if I couldn't take it out on them then I would hunt other vampires to prevent other innocent people from having their lives ruined by your sick race! I've killed many vampires over the years and trained werewolves too."

Wow that was crazy. He forced a witch? This guy needed to be put down. But not without more pain first, after what he did to Elena he deserved the slowest fucking death in history!

Damon pulled some herb out of the bag and jammed it into Brody's mouth holding it closed.

"And this! How sick were you, making Elena feed me vervain, you bastard!" He growled as he stuffed more in his mouth making him choke and scream. "Doesn't feel good does it!"

He stuffed another dried wolfs bane leaf in his mouth and kicked him in the stomach making him inhale sharply and suck in all the poison. Then he knelt down and grabbed him by the hair just smirking at him.

"You do realize you claim you spent your life researching vampires and you don't know us at all. You blamed my brother for everything that Katherine did. Katherine!"

He looked at her still lying on the ground in the tomb. Man, a wooden bullet to the brain sure keeps a vampire down a long time. He would have to remember that.

He turned back to Brody. "She is the bitch you should have tortured and destroyed. She is the one who killed your wife! She is the one who destroyed your life! We should lock you in this tomb with her and let you go 12 rounds on each other!"

He took a deep breath, finally being able to say what he had been trying to say once he realized what this wolf hated Stefan about. He saw a look of total confusion on Brody's face.

"Uh huh. That's right. I've been trying to tell you, dick. Katherine shared with me what had happened that night. I had been wandering the gardens after she told me to leave her alone and I saw them coming back to the boarding house past midnight. She said Stefan was so scared and had wanted to help you. She compelled him to obey her, and to put her well being ahead of anything else."

Brody shook his head. "No! That's not true! He held me back, he made me feed my wife my blood. He didn't stop her from killing Madison!"

Damon laughed. "Shows how much you know my brother. She compelled him before you even got home, because he was freaking out about hurting them. He is a rescuer and he would _never_ let something like that happen. She forced him to choose her when he would have chosen to save your wife. That is the kind of man my brother is!"

"No, your lying!" Brody snarled.

"He doesn't remember what happened at all cause Katherine told me she was going to get Emily to spell that memory shut. Stronger than compulsion. He would never remember that night, even if he turned. Katherine wanted nothing to mess with their future together. She thought that she had compelled me to forget what she had said to me. I found out that she often shared things with me and then compelled me to forget. But that night after I left her I had a drink with my father and he must of spiked the bottle with vervain, because I remembered everything. When I turned the following night, I hated Stefan because Katherine had turned him too. I was going to spill it all to him to make him hate her but then there was no point since she was dead. There was no future for either of us with Katherine."

Brody was staring at him, his mouth open in complete shock. Everything was a lie. He didn't know what to say.

Stefan was hearing all this for the first time too and he too could hardly believe his ears! He realized that Elena still felt safe with him and hadn't doubted him; even when he admitted himself what he had seen in his mind that he had done to this man. She loved him despite his past, ripper and all. But he had no idea that Katherine had compelled him that night and then hidden away something so damning from his mind.

"But how?" Stefan mumbled. "Damon, you said I would never remember that night?" Damon nodded. "Well I did. Just tonight a few hours ago. It all came flooding back. How is that possible?"

"I honestly don't know, brother. Every spell has a loophole. Maybe you would never remember unless you were confronted head on with the memories?"

Stefan just stood there thinking. He had no idea, but however it happened, he was so glad it was over. And he was equally glad he had never voluntarily hurt this man's family.

But the hell Elena had lived through... that all of them had, all because Brody believed he had chosen Katherine over his wife, was too much to take in. He was full of rage. At first he thought some of the wolves anger was rightly justified. Not his retaliation against Elena. That was fucking sadistic.

But his hurt and his anger toward him. As he heard the story and all that the man had lost, he was so sad for him. But to find out that he had tried to stop it and that he was not in control of his actions that night. He was furious.

"Oh and one more thing." Damon laughed again. "Vampires cannot procreate. If you knew _anything_ about us you would know that. So Elena here is a really great actress to fool you, but she certainly isn't pregnant.

He looked back at her still wrapped in Stefan's arms and raised his eyebrows comically. "Unless the quarterback and her had a little too much to drink one night under the bleachers at a pep rally... But then I'm sure Stefan would have compelled said quarterback to, I don't know, walk to Antarctica. Eh, brother?"

Stefan made a face at him but was too tired to even give a snappy comeback.

Brody looked back and forth between him and Elena. He could hardly believe it. How in all his research had he never come across anything to do with pregnancy? Well probably cause his wife had already delivered their son dead. He had never thought to ask any of the vampires he had tortured about anything like that.

Then Damon walked back up to Elijah and whispered to him and he smiled in agreement. He also whispered to Ric before walking back to Brody carrying the half empty bottle of bourbon with him. Elijah picked Brody back up off the ground and held him tight against the wall. The chains and the belt fell to the ground.

Damon looked sadly at the bottle and took another long swallow from it before speaking. "You know how much I want to drink this whole bottle...after the _hell_ of a day I've had." He started saying. "But...I have a better use for it." And with his grin firmly in place, he proceeded to dump the whole bottle on top of Brody's head!

He frowned at the empty bottle and put it down. "Such a waste...or maybe not."

The wolf coughed and sputtered looking back and forth at him and Elijah. Damon grinned wickedly as he reached into Brody's pocket for the lighter, watching his eyes go wide with fear.

Damon happily produced the lighter. "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me…"

He swung it back and for the between two fingers. "You mocking us with that song is an insult to U2!" His eyes lit up as he raised his eye brows. "I've got a better song..." He chuckled, still playing with the lighter.

Brody was struggling insanely in Elijah's iron grip. He knew. Hell, he knew what Damon was going to do!

Damon grin was from ear to ear. "How about 'Burn It To The Ground'?" He threw his head back and laughed.

" _It's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight._ "

He spun in a circle as he chanted part of the first verse. He saw Elena looking at him like he was nuts. He realized he probably should not have drank half the bottle in all of 10 minutes. But he didn't care. He tucked the lighter in his jean pocket and picked up the full bottle, unscrewing the top, and then snatched up the empty one in his other hand.

" _I've got a fist full of whiskey. The bottle just bit me..._ "

He slammed the empty bottle against the wolf's forehead and smirked as the blood started dripping down his face from all the cuts."Oops, I guess the bottle bit you." He sneered with fake empathy.

" _Take anything we want. Drink everything in sight. We're going till the world stops turning, while we burn him to the ground tonight…_ "

He looked at Brody seeing him cringe at his change in the lyrics as he took another long pull from the bottle in his hand. He grinned at him as he flicked the lighter on and the flame rushed to life.

Damon watched with baited breath as Brody looked down at the lighter in his hand as he brought it closer and closer to his soaked clothes. His eyes were darting back and forth seeing what he was doing. Damon smiled, knowing he was getting him back for lighting Elena on fire while she was in his arms right after they had kissed so passionately. Instantly the shirt caught fire and he screamed from the pain.

Stefan held Elena closer and covered her ears so she wouldn't have to hear his screams as loud.

Elijah and Damon then grabbed him by the arms and with a curt nod to each other they threw him across the crypt and right into the tomb...!

* * *

Author's Note: Only a couple more chapters to go here. I realize I'm disappointing some of you who were happy to see Stefan finally not portrayed in a perfect light. He is not perfect and has many flaws but I realized I would be betraying his character as it was shown in the show if I actually had him do something that horrible when he was still human. Emily herself said his heart was pure and that would be his curse. So I had planned from the beginning to pull that twist that he had not done that to Brody's family. It was all Katherine.


	40. Crashing To A Close

Stefan reacted in an instant seeing them throwing Brody towards him and spun Elena around putting her between the wall and his strong body as the wolf, fully on fire flew past them landing against the back wall of the tomb!

"Go to Damon, Elena. Please" Stefan instructed. He knew it wasn't safe for her to be there now. He was not done with the monster who tortured and taunted him so mercilessly, by hurting the girl he loved more than anything in this world. Finally, he had a chance to fight back.

Elena sniffled and nodded in agreement and they both watched Damon vamp speed to the front of the tomb. She stepped past the anti vampire border at the doorway and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back across the crypt.

She was in his arms again. He still could not believe she was okay. They were all alive, all thanks to Alaric. She was exhausted and was just resting on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. He felt like the cave had lit up despite the darkness surrounding them with just feeling her tiny body cradled against him again.

Stefan nodded to his brother seeing her safe and stormed to the back wall and grabbed the wolf up by his neck dragging him along the wall to the front of the tomb again. The rage on his face was so evident as he just looked at Brody as the flames sizzled. The wolf's healing was working and the fire was almost out as he sank against the wall.

The crash against the back wall of the tomb woke Katherine finally from her unconscious/dead ish state and she cautiously opened her eyes. She could hear screaming and smelled burning flesh. She grunted and groaned quietly as she felt the for the bullet in her head, right between her eyes and pulled in out.

How long had she been out this time? She was going to kill Stefan when she got a hold of him. She could see him holding Brody or at least it looked like it was Brody up against the wall of the tomb off his feet. He had burn marks all over him and was gasping in pain.

Ric was watching nearby and tossed his bag of weapons into the tomb as Damon had told him to do. Stefan bent down and grabbed up more wolfsbane. He didn't even realize that Katherine was awake, he was so focused on Brody.

"You deserve to die!" Stefan growled at him with deep red eyes. "I can hardly look at you after what you did to Elena! Or what you threatened to do once I was dead!" He jammed the herb into Brody's eyes blinding him.

Elena listened to him and wondered too how she felt about everything. What was he going to do after Stefan was dead? She shut her eyes trying to block out the thoughts she had of his intentions. Killing Damon in front of her and God knows what else. She had no idea how much worse things would have gotten if Ric and Elijah hadn't gotten there when they did.

And here she was again, wrapped in Damon's strong arms, leaning her head against his. She was nestled right in the crook of his neck and she just closed her eyes just feeling his pulse almost against her lips. She blocked out the shouts and rage that Stefan was showing to the wolf and just concentrated on Damon. She was still so scared and so full of adrenaline that she needed to calm down or she felt like she would lose her mind. Anything to not think of the hell she had just lived though.

Her eyes focused on the hair that curled up just a bit at the nape of his neck and she remembered holding his face in her hands as they kissed and touching those curls. She had no idea why but she loved those curls and the little moan he had made every time he felt her fingers there.

She could smell his rough masculine scent that was mixed with sweat and blood and vervain and even a hint of bourbon. She could hear him breathing smoothly and rhythmically, his chest going up and down. She was still wrapped in his jacket and pulled it tighter as she lay against him.

Damon could feel her still shivering so much and he had no idea what else to do to warm her. He gently put her down so she was standing beside him and prayed she would not freak out on him right now. His fingers were trembling as he leaned against the wall and gripped the zipper of his jacket that was around her and pulled it down slowly. Everyone's focus was on Stefan and the wolf, everyone's except hers.

He saw her eyes snap up to his and she looked scared or confused but made no moves to stop him. Once the jacket was all the way open he slipped his hands in and pulled it apart. He could see her bruised and battered body beneath it and he inhaled sharply slipping his arms around her waist and heard her gasp as his arms went under his torn black button down that he had wrapped her in and he encircled her waist.

He was trying to get her warmer but he knew how intimate and really inappropriate this was right now. She still had made no move to stop him and with his eyes on hers, he pulled her in to him till his bare chest was pressed against hers. He felt her gasp again but instead of pulling away she laid against him and let him warm her with his body heat.

Elena was shocked at Damon's boldness, just standing there with everyone around them. They were more to the back of the crypt and against the wall with darkness all around them, but she still felt so bad. She knew he must have been doing this because she had not stopped shivering. Hell, she felt like she probably had pneumonia from being half naked here all day. So as wrong as she knew it was, she snuggled into him and let him hold her so, so intimately. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest that Stefan would see them, but from anyone looking it would just look like Damon was holding her possibly because she was so weak.

She wasn't shivering anymore. That had stopped nearly the second she felt his muscled chest pressed against her skin. She felt a wave of heat race over her skin at the intense contact. She was not cold at all, if anything she felt on fire and opened her mouth to exhale as quietly as she could when all her body wanted her to do was moan at how good he felt against her again.

Damon felt the sharp intake of her breath and her heart racing faster. But he could feel her stop shivering almost right away and that was all he had set out to do. The cuddling skin to skin was just a happy byproduct of him worrying about her health.

He saw Ric glance at him and he pulled his arms out from against her and wrapped them around her back on top of the jacket, still keeping her against him. He just held her like that her head down under his throat. His lips were near her ear mumbling reassurances that she was safe and he was right here.

She knew what they were doing was really wrong, but she had been so cold. She did feel safe. She felt exactly that right now in his arms...safe and warm and she wasn't sure if she should be feeling those feelings at all with him. She was so confused.

Brody lifted his head weakly and glared back at Stefan. "You can't undo what I did!" He spat cockily at him. He knew now that he wasn't the one responsible for his wife's death but he was still a vampire. And he loathed all those sick creatures. "She will never be the same! And after that kiss..." He looked to Damon and Elena, "I'm pretty sure she isn't even yours anymore." He laughed through the blood on his mouth and spit some on the ground at Stefan's feet.

"No!" Stefan screamed at him and he punched him over and over. He was panting hard, full of anger and he wasn't even completely sure all at who. He was furious at Damon for what he did to Elena despite him giving him his permission. For kissing her so passionately and tenderly, holding her so close when she was practically naked, awakening feelings in her that should never have found their way to the surface ever. That should have only been him that close to her.

But he hated Brody too for everything he put them through. For slowly undressing her to torment him, touching her, viciously kissing her and punching her. Forcing her to face feelings she might never have realized if it wasn't for him and this hell of a day. And for slamming her head on the wall, for almost raping her in front of both of them and wrapping the damn belt around her soft delicate neck like she was a dog! It was like every horror of the last few hours flashed in his mind one after the other as he punched him.

Elena heard Stefan punching the wolf over and over and she snuck a peek at him while still laying against Damon's bare shoulder. He was panting with rage and had blood all over his knuckles. She inhaled and was shocked at what he looked like.

She hurt deeply for him, knowing he was trying to quell the guilt that would have been hitting him like tidal waves by now from everything Brody had done to her. Especially now with the knowledge that he had never done what the wolf had accused him of.

She found herself calling to him, pulling the jacket back around her and turning toward him. Punching the wolf till he wasn't recognizable would not make any difference. He turned to her and she saw his eyes blood red and sweat pouring down his forehead.

Stefan heard Elena whimper his name and he saw the blood on his knuckles from his blind rage. Looking at her with blazing red eyes, he froze just staring at her. He studied his brother who had moved back to wrap his arms around her again as she looked like she could faint, and she stepped into his arms like it was where she should be. He was right, things would never be the same between any of them and this wolf took that from them, from her.

Brody collapsed to the ground and just lay there in a puddle of blood. Then he remembered the moonstone and reached to snatch it off the ground just inches from him. But Stefan stepped on his hand, cracking the bones. He bent down and effortlessly wrenched it from his grasp and tucked in his jean pocket out of sight. This wolf wasn't getting anything he wanted. Not today.

Stefan didn't care as much for the revenge as he did for Elena and right now the way he was feeling he needed to be with her more than he needed this.

"You are truly sick! I never meant to hurt your little family. I would have saved them if I had had a choice." Stefan yelled. "You just destroyed your life and Katherine's and ours when none of it will bring them back!"

He paused his voice low, looking back again at Elena who was looking at him from above Damon`s shoulder, as another tear ran down his cheek. "You say that night was the worst night of your life. Well today... has been the worst day in the whole 162 years I've been alive. You turned into a heartless monster, just like the one who destroyed your life!

Katherine had been pulling wooden bullets one after another out of her stomach 1, 2, 3. How many times had she been shot? She was still trying to piece together everything that had happened before she had been knocked out again. She saw that Brody had reached for the moonstone and Stefan had ripped it from his fingers. She watched him tuck it in his back pocket. Hmmm.

But then she thought more about what Stefan had said...

He destroyed my life? And then she felt it. Her skin was raw and torn on her neck. It hadn't healed. And there was no bullet to pull out there. She tentatively moved her hand down her neck feeling her skin as her eyes widened. "What the hell?" she said out loud, panting heavily.

Stefan turned to see Katherine on the ground, her one hand by her throat. She groaned and started to sit up more. She had been unconscious when Brody had bit her so she had no idea what happened to her but he thought she looked like she was figuring it out now. God help anyone who Katherine Pierce had in her crosshairs!

But he knew she must be pissed at him for snapping her neck, as many times as he did. He jumped back as he watched she vamp sped herself in front of him. "Whoa. Take it easy Katherine." He held up his hands in front of him.

She shook her head. "I don't think so Stef. You killed me! Plural! But you let me at him... and all is forgiven."

Stefan shrugged thinking that was a pretty good deal and backed away.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She grabbed the wolf by the hoodie and slammed him into the wall so hard it looked like there was a dent in the rock. He looked at her and laughed while coughing up more blood.

"Did you _bite_ me?" She snarled at him her yellow eyes glowing.

Brody coughed again leaning against the wall and just smirked. "Damn right I did. You get to die a really slow, insanely painful death for what you did to Madison! You think I didn't torture you. You are an abomination to nature! And now nature gets to torture you too!"

He spit out more blood and what looked a tooth and turned back to look at her, his face smeared with his own blood dripping down his chin. He was glaring at her remembering how close he and Mason were too. If she hadn't gotten to him and forced the curse on him he would probably still be alive too.

She was still staring at him incredulously, like life for her was playing in slow motion. She had not heard anything he said and was still in complete shock at what he had done to her.

She had been running for 500 years and _this_ is what destroys her! This stupid arrogant wolf?

"Go to hell Katherine!" he choked out weakly. Katherine shrieked an inhumane scream, as she buried her fangs deep in Brody's neck viciously, to kill him. But the wolf lashed out biting her hard in her own neck, right on the spot he already had ripped her skin apart. Her arms were trying to pull her back as well, but his jaws were locked tight.

Stefan stood back leaning against the opposite wall. and left them alone.

This was what should have happened today. This was who Brody should have gone after.

He was pretty sure Katherine could handle herself. She had been running for 500 years and he had no doubt she had been staring death in the face before and always weaseled her way out of her enemies grasp.

But the wolf had bit her. He had no idea if there was a cure for a werewolf bite. The legend was that it was lethal to a vampire. Maybe that was perfect revenge. Katherine would die so Brody could avenge his family. It had all come full circle.

He looked back at Elena, still snuggled up in Damon's arms. He could see her shock of him not helping Katherine. He had felt it too; the pull to save her. That pull was so much a part of him, that most days he barely knew it was there. It was almost an automatic response.

He looked back at Katherine and she looked like she was trapped. The wolf's jaws were clamped down on her shoulder and side of her neck and she was struggling to get away. She shrieked again and he cursed to himself and sped toward her.

He couldn't just stand there and watch her die. He could separate them and knock them out maybe. Then they could figure out what to do with Brody. He saw blood all down her arm and on her hands and she tried to get in a position to fight him, but he had her in a paralyzing hold. He tried to get his hands around the wolf's jaws to pull them apart and off her shoulder. He was not letting go.

Damon felt Elena`s arms grip his wrists as he saw Stefan dive at Katherine to stop the wolf from killing her. What the hell was his idiotic brother doing now? He saw Elena cringing with every sound that was coming from that tomb and then her hands flew up his arms, her nails digging in in fear.

He hissed at the pain and also felt the pleasure of such an animalistic act and moaned under his breath. He tried to gather himself and not just think about how sexy it would feel for those nails to dig into his back as he hovered above her just before plunging in, making her his finally.

Damn it he needed to stop that! He shook his head and smoothed her hair from over her ear, loosening his grip a bit he was scared she could feel how much he wanted her at that moment. His blood was needed elsewhere to make sure he protected her and got her out of there safetly, not for what it was doing now.

"It's okay." he breathed in her ear trying to relax his body's reaction to her. He was sure after today and how hot and heavy they had been, all she would have to say was 'Hi Damon' and he would be standing at attention.

"Stefan's going to be okay." She heard him say. But she did not feel calm and the next second her arm went around his waist pressing her whole body into him, making him lose his balance and his one hand went out to grip the wall while the other went around her waist to steady them. They were skin to skin again as she clung to him and she could feel him against her bare leg. Her eyes snapped up to his and he shrugged casually with his typical half smirk.

He cursed himself for making her uncomfortable. The whole time they had been so close today he had done his best to keep his body in check and it had worked...until now.

Katherine twisted one her arms free of the wolf's grip around them and jammed her hand in his heart. Stefan had braced himself against the wall and the wolf and still pried at his jaw.

Brody was growing weaker and the second he felt her hand in his chest, he jerked and let go of her shoulder for half a second. Then his mouth slammed back down as he jerked again as he felt the pulling on his heart and he felt blood in his mouth again.

Stefan cried out and then he heard Elena gasp from across the room and saw Katherine's hand in Brody's chest.

Elena heard Stefan's cry and her she gasped when she saw the wolf's jaws snap down. Her awkwardness with Damon was gone and all she could think of was Stefan was going to get himself killed. She thought he could have separated them and snapped their necks quickly like he had done to Katherine already before.

But now she was scared, so scared for him and hating herself for wanting him to save that doppel bitch. She turned away from him her head buried in the crook of Damon's arm her eyes tightly shut. Damon looked like he read her mind and covered her head with his hands to hide her from what happened. She did not want to look. Stefan was dead wasn't he? she thought.

Damon knelt down to her eye level, his hands around her face. "Hey, hey Lena." He waited but she still did not open her eyes. He exhaled loudly. "It's okay. Stefan's alive. The wolf is dead."

She opened her eyes a crack, her face so pale with fear. Damon's beautiful blue eyes were the first thing she saw. "I promise baby. He's okay. You are safe. I would never let anything happen to you. Look. We won!" His eyes were sparkling with glee and she could not help but smile back.

She slowly turned back to look at Stefan. The wolf had slumped to the ground in front of Katherine and him, a huge gaping hole in his chest. He was finally dead!

Damon too hadn't been paying as much attention to Stefan on the other side of the crypt and was focusing on calming Elena. And once he was sure she was okay again, he also looked up to see Katherine with blood all over her hands holding Brody's heart and the wolf dead on the ground...About damn time!

Katherine just stood there staring at the heart pulsating in her hand. She dropped it and it hit dirt in a cloud of dust and then she collapsed to the ground against the wall from losing so much blood.

"Damon?" Stefan called out, with worry straining his voice. "Get Elena out of here. She is freezing, please quickly. Go to the mansion."

Elena however wanted to go back to Stefan but he motioned her away.

"No! Quickly, Baby. You are going to get so sick from being so wet and cold for so long." He instructed firmly. "I need to talk to Elijah anyway and I can't exactly get you out of here myself." He shrugged and cracked a small smile while wiping the blood off his hands.

Damon nodded in complete agreement and started to lead her away up the steps. He looked back at Stefan and smiled their typical brotherly grin saying without words that he was so glad this was finally over. Stefan smiled back to him and nodded for him to go.

"I think I have a blanket in the truck" Ric called after them. He and Elijah had just been watching the events silently as they unfolded in front of them. "I will give you guys a ride to the mansion."

"Thanks Ric." Stefan said to him. "Elena, it will be okay" He soothed her as she looked like she still didn't want to leave. "You need to get warm. You have been through so much. Damon..." He hesitated, praying he wasn't going to regret this "...will take care of you."

Elena sniffled and reluctantly agreed, smiling sadly at him and turned away, heading up the stairs.

Stefan forced another smile and held it in place till she was up the stairs out of sight.

And then it just dropped like an anvil...


	41. Feel The Electricity

Author's Notes: Shorter chapter. But Delena fluffy fun. Enjoy! This story will continue after the last two chapters in part 2. It is still a triangle story and Elena is not all sure of everything she felt or did in the tomb and you will see that insecurity and confusion sorting out her feelings then. Big reveal at the end of chapter 42. The next part takes place all of the next day and is called Torn Between Life and Death.

* * *

Damon thanked Ric for the ride and shut the door of the truck. Then he picked up Elena, blanket and all and walked up the steps to the mansion. She just lay against him still shivering despite the thick wool blanket and his jacket and shirt still wrapped around her slender body.

"We need to get you warm." He told her as well as himself, trying to figure out the quickest way to do just that. He vamp sped her up to his bedroom and gently laid her on his bed and proceeded to run the water for a bath.

She had never been in his room before and here she was laying on his bed. It was a tall four poster bed with dark wood stain. It was bigger than king size by far Elena noticed. It practically looked like it took over the space since it was angled between two walls right beside the floor to ceiling window on the one wall. The floors were beautiful shiny hard wood like the rest of the house with so much architectural character. There was a dark wood fireplace against the far wall and she saw an intricate, colorful Persian rug beneath the bed. The bedding underneath her was a bronze colored shiny down comforter with gray square shaped accents that almost touched the floor on both sides and she felt soft cotton sheets between her fingers. His bed had been unmade when he put her down on it. She half expected him to have red or black silk sheets to match his dark, bad boy persona!

The bathroom she saw, was equally amazing. A tiled slate gray floor with wooden decorated stone all up the whole back wall and in huge glassed in shower. The tub he was leaning over was a deep white soaker tub with no curtain. And as she looked closer there she wasn't even sure if the bathroom had a door.

Elena stared curiously at him, watching him walk around, like this was a normal everyday evening of him getting a bath ready for her. He was still without a shirt since she was still wearing it and his jeans were dirty, bloody and had holes in the knees where Brody had shot him. She tried to keep her eyes on anything other than him and she proceeded to study the bed post with feigned fascination.

Even with all the layers around her she felt so self conscious around Damon and was determined that she could most definitely bath herself in private.

After he got the water started and added a bunch of bubble bath, he walked back over to his dresser, kicked off his boots, pulled off his socks and shrugged his arms into another long-sleeved black button up shirt but still left it open as he came back to her.

"Well now, Elena," he started, ready to pick her up again. "How about I help you into the tub?"

She pulled away, trying to stand up by herself. "I can do it myself, _Damon._ " She eyed him curiously wondering what he was thinking. She enunciated his name to remind herself who she was talking to. "I'm not an invalid," she retorted, again forcing her eyes to look away after watching his shirt play hide and seek with his smooth skinned chest and stomach. She swallowed and kept her gaze on the floor.

"On the contrary, after what you have been through today I am surprised you think you can stand," he said, concern all over his face when she met his eyes again. But he let her struggle to get off the bed herself, watching her wince in pain. She looked so weak and yet so strong as she made it almost all the way to the bathtub before he saw her start to fall and he caught her in his arms.

She breathed a sigh of resignation and let him hold her up.

"I _can_ do it," she said again, her voice full of resolve. But her body would not cooperate with her thoughts. She had been so close to him today already. Pressed tight against his chest, kissing him and touching him and she knew it wasn't all by her choice then.

Now however, they were alone, in silence with no one else watching them and she could feel the electricity in the room as he held her.

"Okay," he conceded and again let her go.

She fussed around with the blanket and his jacket trying to figure out the dignified way to get into the tub. He looked like he wasn't leaving till she was safely in.

Everything hurt, she thought as she tried to remove the blanket without it brushing up against her bruises. She didn't dare look in a mirror thinking she wouldn't even recognize the person staring back at her. She sighed. Screw dignity! she thought. The pain was worse then her sense of embarrassment. She handed him the blanket and his jacket, peeled his shirt off her and was standing in his bathroom in just her underwear and ripped bra.

He looked at her so sadly, seeing all the bruises and marks all over her body. They were either from the wolf's punches or her head hitting the wall, him holding her wrists tight or the belt he used on her delicate neck. There was even a huge reddened hand print on her thigh and he swallowed hard as he realized that that was from him. It was from when Brody had shot him in the legs and the shoulder and he remembered the intense pain of the vervain and him clutching her leg, trying to fight the pain.

He looked back up her body only to see her staring directly in his eyes, a slightly perturbed with a hint of amusement look on her face. He swallowed hard. She had no idea what she could do to him with just a single look.

"Please turn around," she directed him firmly, all business.

"Yes ma'am." Damon smirked and couldn't help but smile after he turned away. He had never had a woman ever ask him that before and it felt so strange.

He was still holding her arm as gently but securely as he could so she wouldn't fall again and saw out of the corner of his eye, her bra get tossed to the tiled floor and then her lacy purple underwear landed on top of it. And as much as he wanted to, he didn't peek.

She lifted one foot gingerly and placed it in the tub and then the other. But just as she began to sink into the sea of bubbles, she lost her footing and felt herself slipping.

Damon caught her as gracefully as you can while looking the other way and trying not to touch her anywhere inappropriately. However he got completely soaked in doing so!

She was now safely under the bubbles right up to her neck as he stood up shaking his arms and the now wet shirt he had just put on.

"Well now," he teased her. "I guess I shouldn't have put that shirt on in the first place!" He pulled his arms back out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt in the sink.

Elena giggled. It was just barely audible but to a vampire it was clear as day.

"Something funny?" He raised an eyebrow cockily while shaking his arms to get the suds off and then wiped his bare chest with a towel.

"No, not at all." She smiled, giggling again.

That was the first time he had seen her smile, a real genuine smile, all day and it made him forget for a moment all about the nightmare the day had been. He sat on the edge of the tub just looking at her. He knew she wanted privacy and he was more than happy to respect her.

She looked up at him ogling her and gave him a very familiar Elena eye roll. She only ever did that when he was flirting with her and he knew she must be feeling self conscious being naked in his bathtub. Stefan had no idea and he was determined to keep it that way.

She started to reach for the washcloth on the side of the tub and she suddenly started to slip under the water.

Damon dove for her and held her up under her arms."You are too weak to do this yourself." He stared directly in her eyes.

And before she could even open her mouth to object... he had stepped into the tub, jeans on and all and sat behind her!


	42. If You Were Indecent?

"Just save whatever dignity crap you have running through your head and just let me help you. I'm not taking no for an answer," Damon snapped curtly at her before she could respond.

Elena's mouth hung open in complete shock at what he just did! It wasn't enough that she was naked in Damon Salvatore's bathtub...but he was actually sitting right behind her!

She could feel his jean clad legs as they settled in on either side of her and could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

She was ready to berate him big time. She knew he loved flirting with her, but this was too far. She was just about to get up to get away from him, totally forgetting it was him who should be the one to leave first.

But as his hand rested on her bare back, she completely forgot what she was going to say and sat there amazed at how differently she had imagined this a few moments ago with all her resolve to bath in private.

This was about as intimate as it could get! All that separated her totally naked body from him was soft fluffy bubbles that were slowly disappearing.

"I _can_ be a gentleman, Elena..." He insisted as if reading her thoughts "If I want to..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her teasingly. "That is _if_ you were indecent..."

She turned her head around to look at him, and rolled her eyes, a huge look of surprise on her face not believing him for a second. Seeing him pout at her, she hesitantly handed him the washcloth, turned back around and shut her eyes.

How much would she regret this tomorrow? she thought. But he was right, she was too weak.

He started filling the cloth with bath gel and then slowly began rubbing it over her bruised shoulders. She cried out in pain. Everything hurt. Damn it!

He ran his fingers up her back and he felt her shiver at his touch. But there was so many cuts in her smooth skin. The glass that was probably all over the ground in the crypt had torn the skin of her back up when she was thrown down over and over. He turned her head toward him, still seeing the cuts and scraps all over her face from when Brody had hit her full on with the bottle of bourbon. He had thought that Stefan would have healed her when he was holding her in the tomb but it looked like all the cuts were still there.

"Elena, please. Can I feed you my blood again?" he whispered, while stroking her face. "You need it."

Her one hand flew up to her face and she could feel the dried blood as well as the gashes the glass left. She knew without saying that she did need it. Her muscles too were so sore from everything. Every breath she took hurt. She nodded silently.

The only sound in the room was that of the water swishing as his hand moved to his mouth to tear his skin open for her. He brought it to her lips for the third time today or was it the fourth? She had lost count. She sucked on his wrist, eager for the pain to stop.

His head fell back against the hard porcelain of the tub, his eyes fluttering closed, feeling her leaning her bare back against him as she drank from him. His resolve in being the gentleman was getting harder every second she was against him so intimately. Stefan would kill him if he walked in on them right now. What the hell was he doing?

He opened his eyes to look at her again and could see the little puncture marks on the left side of her neck where they both had drank from her that day as the wounds healed more. He also saw the long reddened skin along her shoulder where Stefan had sucked on her skin exactly where Damon had, like he was claiming her back from him. Well who's was she now? he thought cockily.

She pulled back, a few drops of Damon's blood dripping into water by her chest tinging it light pink there and lay her head against his shoulder. She licked her lips and it sounded like she could breath much better now. He still insisted helping her wash wherever she would let him and rubbed the cloth gently over her shoulders. This time she wasn't crying in pain and sounded like she was actually relaxing.

He got most of the blood off her neck where Brody had bitten her as well as dirt and dust from the ground in the crypt. He was surprised she or anyone else for that matter never noticed how little blood she had on her arm and hand after being bitten on her neck and hand. He smiled to himself remembering how good her blood had tasted to him for the first time.

Then he sat her forward and rubbed the cloth over her bare back in big circles, soaping up all the flushed pink skin. The wounds had all mostly sealed up and now it was just the dried blood that he was washing away. He rubbed across the front of her shoulder blades and then was startled to see her hand expectantly waiting for him to hand her the cloth. He complied and let her wash more privately. They were completely silent for a long time, neither knew at all what to say.

Then Damon poured water from a wine glass he had sitting out over her head to wash her hair. It was full of tangles and blood. He pulled his fingers delicately through her hair to untangle it as much as he could and then poured the soap into his hands. He thought he heard her moan as he started massaging the shampoo in her hair and her head fell back into his hands.

Slowly and tediously the dried blood started coming out making the water in the tub more and more pink around them. It reminded him of the last time he had a woman in his tub and it certainly wasn't Elena. He had always loved to feed on them when they were in his arms like this making the water pink with their blood.

But _this_ was so different. So tender and so selfless and he had never been like this with anyone else.

He rinsed her hair out and shampooed it again and again till it was smooth and silky just like he always remembered it. Her hair was one of his favorite things about her. Nuzzling into it, feeling the soft tresses between his fingers, tunneling his hands through them as they had kissed before and just inhaling the sweet scent that was completely just her.

Elena was starting to get nervous as the bubbles were not hiding her as well now and she covered her chest up with her arms as he finished her hair. His hands in her hair felt amazing. She was feeling more relaxed than she had been in days. She was surprised she could relax with him so close while she was naked. He had been a complete gentleman and she had been very impressed that he had not taken advantage of her in any way.

As she put her hands up around her breasts she realized that she wasn't wearing her necklace. Brody had ripped it off her hours ago. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought that Damon could do anything he wanted to her and compel her to forget. But as much as they had been through today, she trusted him that he would not do that to her.

She felt him gently turn her around more to face him. At first she stiffened at his touch on her bare arm but slowly she turned herself around in the water and felt her legs resting on top of his. She drew in a hesitant breath, not sure what he was doing.

"Trust me, Elena," he whispered to her.

Those words had always been spoken to sooth her and before even to warn her of what he was planning but now they made her feel safe. She felt safe with him, even in such an intimate setting.

He could hear that she was nervous being so close to him. Her heart was pounding hard and fast. But after he soothed her with his words he could hear it slow down. Her eyes were on his and he almost gasped aloud as he felt her legs over top of his.

He wanted her so much. He wanted to pull her into his lap and kiss every inch of her. She was so close to him like this and it made his jeans even more uncomfortable. But he swallowed the hunger deep within him and thought more of her feelings; how vulnerable and weak she was and all she had been through. No, this was not the right time as much as he wanted it to be.

He sighed, mentally telling body to knock it off and respect her right now. He brought the cloth up to her face and wiped all the dried blood off her healing wounds. So many cuts had damaged her beautiful face. He focused on what he knew she needed and that was to feel safe and protected right now.

He stroked her cheek tenderly thinking about all she had done to try to save them. She had risked her own life trying to shoot and stab Brody and kill him to save them all. He had never seen her stronger in his life and wished so desperately that she was his.

Elena looked back into his eyes. She was sure he was trying to hide it but she could see the hunger in his eyes for her. She could feel her body wanting him too. The sparks and fireworks whenever he touched her were so intense. But he was doing so well at resisting her she noticed and she was so grateful that he was respecting her.

Damon had so many questions for her. They still hadn't talked at all about anything that happened. About her saying she loved him or the kiss, her moaning his name while he was feeding on her. Or the looks she gave him as she was holding the gun shaking in her hand being forced to choose to kill one of them.

He could be totally off base but it looked like when she was aiming the gun at him she had realized something. Something big. The depth in her eyes was so clear at that moment and he wanted to know what she had been thinking. He was even kind of nervous to know what she thought of him snuggling skin to skin with her in the tomb with everyone right there. He knew how wrong it was but she had not said a word about it then or since.

"Damon, I need a towel," she instructed, breaking him out of his reverie. "Now, please." He shook himself out of his thoughts and reluctantly reached over for the towel on the rod under the window behind him.

He closed his eyes obediently, proud of himself that she didn't even have to ask him.

She smiled at him, seeing him close his eyes all on his own. He looked so adorable with a hint of a smirk on his lips. She hesitated for half a second wondering if he was teasing her and she would suddenly be face to face with his deep blue eyes. But he stayed still, his eyes still closed as she shakily stood up. She was still holding onto his arm for support and wrapped the towel around her quickly, her eyes never leaving his face.

Once she was covered, his eyes flew open and he stood up himself. He helped her out of the tub without a word and carried her again to his bed, his soaking wet denim dripping water all over the wood floors. To hell with the floors! He was carrying Elena to his bed! He never imagined ever doing that in her lifetime.

He put her down gently. "Wait here," he said softly, while pulling his eyes away from the cleavage he saw above the towel as she held it against her. Her flushed pink skin was covered in little water droplets that seemed to tease him as they slid down her arms, and her neck.

God, she was so beautiful. The ones that dripped from her hair, nestled themselves at the top of the towel at the curve of her breasts. His brain had to mentally fight his muscles to turn his head away from her gorgeous body and he headed to his dresser.

She just sat there wondering what to do, pulling the towel tighter. She had nothing else to wear. At least nothing that fit her that was here. It was like he read her mind and was already digging in his dresser and produced a black long sleeved shirt and some sweat pants. They would both be huge on her but the pants had a drawstring. She gratefully accepted the clothes and smiled at him her hair dripping water slowly down her shoulder.

He needed to get out of there. She was way too tempting laying in his bed. If he stayed any longer they would both regret it. She would hate him for it, or would she?

Damn, he wished he knew what she was thinking. Her eyes were locked onto his and he heard her heart pound harder again. He turned around breaking her gaze on him and gave her some privacy to change as he grabbed some clothes and went back to the bathroom to shower and change himself.

She had tucked herself into his bed by the time he got back from the bathroom. He was all warm and cozy in a tight black t shirt and pajama pants, his hair dripping a bit still from the shower. He stopped in the doorway hardly believing his eyes!

There sat the Elena he had always dreamed of, leaning against _his_ pillow, wrapped in _his_ sheets, with wet hair dripping onto _his_ bed, and wearing _his_ clothes! He thought she had never looked sexier. He had to lean on the door frame to stop and catch the breath that was caught in his throat.

He would let her sleep now and he would find another bedroom. All he had wanted after the hell they had been though was for her to be safe and warm. And knowing she was safe in his bed was all he wanted for her. He picked up the towels from the floor and wiped up the giant puddle his wet jeans had left all over and started for the door.

"Damon, wait!" Elena whispered quickly.

* * *

Authors Notes: Sorry one more chapter. The changes I made to this one made it way too long as just one chapter. So story is done after the next one. Thanks so much for all your pms and reviews. You guys are the best! Its been so exciting to be brave and show my work to more than just my family. Your comments mean so much. Thanks again!


	43. Wrapped In Life or Death?

Elena had been going over in her mind how wrong this could be and whether she should say anything. But her fear from all that had happened outweighed the nervousness she knew she would feel if he complied.

He turned to her expectantly, his eyebrows raised and his eyes looking so softly at her. If she asked him for the moon right now, he would do anything to get it for her. He was that in love with her.

"Please don't go." She pleaded. "Please. Every time I close my eyes all I see is that monster on top of me." Her eyes were shimmering with tears ready to spill down her cheeks again.

He tossed the towels in the bathroom and strode back to the bed.

"Just hold me please." She said quietly, looking down away from his concerned blue eyes.

He inhaled sharply at her request and knelt down by the side of the bed. "Are you **sure,** Elena?" He questioned, using one finger he tilted her chin back up level to look in her eyes.

She knew he meant 'Are you sure Stefan would approve?' No, he probably wouldn't. But she didn't care. She had been through hell and she just didn't want to be alone and not keep thinking she was feeling that monster's hands all over her. She nodded confidently and moved over pulling the covers down beside her, patting the bed while looking up at him.

He sighed again, thinking of all the ways Stefan hadn't tried to kill him yet, possibly in his sleep when and if he found them like this in his bed. But he just knew he couldn't resist her pleading eyes.

He was a strong 170 year old vampire, but he turned to jelly when he looked at her. This day and everything it encompassed had changed all their relationships forever and he had no idea what that meant for them. But that was a mess feelings to sort out another day.

He sat down beside her and laid back into the pillows and pulled the covers back over them both. Elena put her head softly onto his chest and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment.

They lay there like that for a few minutes, the only sound in his ears was her heart thumping rhythmically. His mind was racing even though he wanted to just relax. He could smell her freshly washed hair and he bent to kiss the top of her head and she stretched. Had she been asleep already? He turned to her.

"Lena?" He surprised himself by using a pet name again. Back in the crypt there were times he had called her Baby, or Lena and it had just been the most natural thing that rolled of his tongue because of the fear and the craziness of the circumstances they were in. But now there was no danger lurking. They were both safe and the nightmare was over. But he still could not resist calling her that. He loved the sound of it on his lips.

She was startled at what he called her but she was too tired to argue. "Hmm." She looked up at him sleepily. She felt her eyes closing the second her head was on his chest and hearing his voice rumble as her ear was right on his chest, her eyes flew open quickly.

"I just kinda wanted to ask you about something."

She nodded, still listening as she lay her head back down on his chest. She felt her eyelids heavy almost instantly again. She could smell him the freshness of the body wash and possibly shaving cream and she closed her eyes again.

"I, uh. I just wanted to know. Before, when you were in my arms before um before," He paused swallowing hard, really not wanting to go back there in his mind to see how scared she was when she threw herself in his arms before Stefan was going to kill him.

"Mm hmm?" She questioned, still laying on his chest not looking at him. She moved her hand out from being tucked beside her and slid it across his stomach till she held onto him at his side.

He was quiet for a minute or two, having a conversation in his head about whether he should ask this or not. He was still breathing hard in anticipation of her answer, as well as her arm around him.

"Did you mean it? Do you love me?" He asked finally. He squinted his eyes closed like a toddler, scared of a parents reaction to getting in trouble.

"Lena?" He grinned as he said the name again.

No answer.

He shifted his body lower on the bed and looked at her face. She was fast asleep with even a slight smile on her lips.

He smiled and sighed. He probably didn't want to know the answer anyways. He snuggled in closer and lay his head back down and closed his eyes. It was better this way. He couldn't bear to hear if she had lied. Not after everything they had been through today.

He just lay there for what seemed like hours listening to her breathing and holding her close. He heard little whimpers off and on and just held her tighter, rubbed her arms and whispered to her that she was safe and that he was not leaving her. That seemed to sooth her and finally he fell asleep himself.

Back in the Tomb...

Elijah slowly walked closer to Stefan, his head down. "I think I might have been the only one that saw what happened." He murmured.

Stefan turned and watched Katherine storm to the back of the tomb probably to think of her next move and nurse her wounds. She had been bested.

"I think you might have been." Stefan replied, still in shock. He thought back...

 _Brody had his jaws locked tight onto Katherine's shoulder. She was screaming and trying to pull away but he held her arms tight. After much deliberation he had come to help her and leaned into the wall, trying to pry the wolf's jaws open. Katherine had pulled one arm free of his and plunged her hand into the wolf's chest to grab Brody's heart._

 _At that moment, the wolf had jerked and let go of her for a half a second. He was still bracing himself against the wall as he turned to see her grabbing for Brody's heart. The wolf opened his mouth and she pulled her shoulder away at vamp speed and he felt himself fall off balance as she moved. He heard Elena gasp and he swung his head around to look at her. Her eyes were so wide as she looked back at him and then buried her head back against Damon's shoulder. He saw Katherine pull and the wolf jerked again. He was right beside the wolf as Brody slammed his jaws shut again right onto his arm!_

 _He watched Katherine rip Brody's heart out, shock all over his face. The wolf turned his head towards him at the last second and with a sickening bloody smile right at him, Brody died. He just stared in absolute shock at his arm as Brody's body hit the ground. Katherine sank to the ground herself a beat later. He quickly hid the deep gash and tucked his arm closer to his side. Elena and Damon were too far away from the tomb to see what happened and he was facing away from them till Brody slumped down._

"I couldn't bear to tell either of them, after everything they had been through today." Stefan whispered sadly. He slowly pulled his arm away from his side and tilted it up to the moonlight. He stared at the huge gash on his forearm!

He could hardly believe what had happened. It seemed like this nightmare was finally over. And now it was just beginning...for him. He leaned back onto the wall in the tomb and let out a huge breath, just standing there for a couple of minutes.

Elijah just watched him take in what had happened to him. "What can I do?"

Stefan finally looked back at the Original vampire. He had no idea what anyone could do.

"You... have quite the impossible predicament" Elijah observed solemnly.

"Is there a cure?" Stefan questioned, fear etched all over his face, his hands burying themselves back in his pockets.

"In all my 1000 years on this earth I have never heard of one. But there is one person who would know."

Stefan studied Elijah's face and all of sudden it came to him. "Klaus?" He whispered, terror lacing his words.

Then right before his eyes Elijah's face turned white as a sheet, his eyes wide as he nodded to his question. Stefan turned around slowly towards the crypt entrance following Elijah's open mouthed stare...

There was a man standing on the stairway of the tomb, smirking at both of them. He just stood there silently, leaning on the wall behind him, one foot on each step. He was tall and had blondish short hair. He wore a gray t shirt and dark jeans and had on a black trench coat. He had a close shaved goatee and piercing blue eyes.

Elijah put up his hands in front of him. Stefan wondered why on earth an Original all powerful vampire would be afraid of anyone?

Suddenly the man rushed at Elijah, slamming into him, his arm pinning him against the wall beside the tomb. He still hadn't said a word and then calmly and menacingly turned to look at Stefan...

"My my, little vampire." He started to say, smiling at him. "I don't think we have been properly introduced." He spoke smoothly to him with a clear British accent falling from his lips; just like Elijah's.

Elijah grunted and struggled to escape his vise like hold of him. The man studied Stefan curiously and then with a smirk he whispered. "Did my brother not tell you... the Big Bad Wolf was coming to town?"

Stefan gasped, his eyes showing confusion and then sheer terror as he realized who was standing in front of him…

"Oh my God...Klaus?"

To Be Continued in Part 2…

Torn Between Life and Death


End file.
